


Mahogany Heart

by mt009



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean, 流血表现, 蒸汽朋克
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt009/pseuds/mt009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>蒸朋架空，以维多利亚时代为背景参照的虚拟国度。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A CURSE

Dean Winchester脱下手上的暗红色牛皮手套，将它小心翼翼放进一个精致的小木匣里，接着放到一旁的柜子上，伸开双臂，让仆人为自己脱下身上的衣服。仆人解开他的衬衫纽扣与袖扣，脱下长裤和袜子，他抬脚跨进木桶。浴室的壁橱里燃着炉火，即便是像今天这种阴冷潮湿的天气，浴室里也依旧温暖干燥。

他坐进巨大的木桶，让身体泡在舒适的热水里，双臂搁在木桶边缘。

无法说话的哑巴仆人先是熟练地为他洗干净双手与手臂，接着为他清洗脖子与肩膀。年轻的伯爵总喜欢泡在热水里小憩一会儿，这期间，仆人需要守在一旁为他添加热水。

每个贵族家里多多少少都有些秘密，而Winchester家现有的秘密全都展现在了这位伯爵身上。

他的颈窝上常年有一块深红色犹如吻痕的斑渍，上面还有两个可疑的小洞。平日里，这块斑渍与小洞都藏在衬衫之下，无人看见，而唯一能看见它们的外人，是个无法说话的哑巴。

伯爵坐在水中似乎已经睡着，他吐出均匀的呼吸，还打着小小的呼噜。仆人往木桶中缓缓倒入热水，水汽蒸腾，他的目光扫过伯爵搁在木桶边缘的手。

伯爵有一双丑陋的手——并不是那种畸形的丑，也不是因为他的手指生得粗短难看，而是他两只手的手背上都有被烙铁烫过的痕迹，整个手背上都是烫伤之后留下的深红疤癞，一直蔓延到手腕。除了洗澡的时候，伯爵一直戴着他那双牛皮手套，无论什么场合都不会取下。他很爱惜他的手套，会注意不让它们被任何肮脏的东西污染。

睡了一会儿，水里的伯爵突然动了一下，接着他便睁开眼睛。他对时间很敏感，总会神奇地在特定的时间醒来，这时他会从水里站起来，伸开胳膊，让仆人为他擦洗全身。

被热水浸泡过的挺拔脊背上缓缓浮现出密密麻麻又难以辨认的文字。没有接受过教育的仆人看不懂这些，但即便叫一个大学教授来看，估计也无法解读这些文字的意思——这是恶魔语，用恶魔血写下的咒语，平时看不出来，当Dean身体发热的时候它们就会浮出在皮肤上。

洗完澡，换上干净的衣服鞋袜，伯爵打开木匣拿出手套，神情肃穆地将它们戴好。

接下来，哑巴仆人会独自处理那桶水，收拾浴室，然后将脏衣服交给负责洗衣的女仆。

穿过一楼的大厅，走上铺着地毯的楼梯，迎面是一幅巨大的油画，画上画着已去世的老伯爵John Winchester在战场上的英姿。当年人们都惊诧过，向来只搞搞奇怪发明的Winchester伯爵为何会跟随着那些由平民组成的军队亲自上战场与恶魔厮杀。

为了争夺陆上的生存地盘，人类与原本居住在地下的恶魔经历过两次大规模的全面战争，第一次战争，人类杀敌一千自损八百，勉强惨胜，但那场全面战争催生了一批了不起的科学家，他们发明了不少在现世看来是伟大杰作的东西，比如——

Dean看了一眼窗外。

那些大大小小的飞艇群。

原本是打算作为临时避难用的飞艇，因为最后人类的胜利，它们也失去了原本的作用，最终成为富有贵族和乡绅们的空中别墅区。

第二次全面战争，人类投入了更多新型武器，最终彻底将恶魔们赶回了地底老家。人类与恶魔签订了停战协定，协定规定恶魔禁止进入陆地范围，否则人类有权制裁。虽然听说它们也在海洋之下筑起了新的城堡，但只要不争夺陆地使用权，人类就能放心地由它们开拓海底殖民地。

上了楼，Dean径直走向弟弟Sam的房间。他推开门，发现弟弟不在，他退出房间，下楼来到巨大的藏书室。果不其然，一踏进藏书室的门，就看见Sam坐在桌前，在巨大的烛台之前拿着工具做着什么东西。

自从父亲继承了爵位之后，藏书室差不多也被他改造成了奇怪发明的工作室了。Dean小时候见过父亲工作的样子，那张特别大的书桌常常被各种设计图纸淹没，父亲就坐在图纸当中，废寝忘食地组装着他自己发明的机械。

现在父亲去世了，书桌前的那个位置就变成了Sam的专座。

“还没完成吗？”Dean走过去，看着Sam正在往一个银质的小底座上镶嵌着什么东西。

“嗯，不过快了。”小伯爵4岁的年轻人抬眼看了一眼自己的大哥，摊开手掌，好让他看清楚自己手里的东西，“这是个很特别的恶魔，我把它的眼睛挖出来处理了一下，你看，跟宝石一样。”他说着，举起手中那两颗如同宝石一样的黄色珠子。

“我记得咱们是把那整个恶魔都交给了Bobby。”Dean扬眉，对Bobby来说，没什么比整只恶魔更让他高兴的事了，“你挖走眼睛之前跟Bobby打过招呼了吗？”

“别把我想得那么混账，Dean，”Sam抬眼不满地看了自己的哥哥一眼，“是他建议我这么干的。他给恶魔眼施了咒，要我把它镶嵌在你的手杖上，说这样它能帮你抵御各种不洁之物的污染。”他说着，视线滑向Dean的手套。

那是一双决不能被任何不洁之物污染的手套。

“好吧，那是我错怪你了。”Dean挑眉耸了耸肩，他靠在书桌旁，伸手解开丝绸衬衫的扣子，“不过你真不打算暂停一会儿吗，马上就是晚餐了。你看，你还要去洗个澡……”

Dean说着，就看见Sam放下手中那个已经镶嵌好恶魔眼的银底座，从椅子上站了起来。

“雕花装饰的部分晚餐之后再做吧。”他伸手扶住Dean的肩膀，手指挑开Dean衬衫的领口。那块显眼的红色斑渍就这么暴露在他眼前，他抚摸着那两个小小的孔洞，低下声音问道，“不痛吗？”

“这个问题你10岁的时候就问过，这么多年，你不烦吗？”Dean不耐烦地皱了皱眉，微微扬起下巴，拉开衬衫的前襟。

“我这是在关心你，不识好歹。”Sam俯身将嘴唇贴上那块红色的斑渍，不满地抱怨，他一只手绕过Dean的脖子扶住他的后脑，另一只手圈住Dean的腰，张开嘴，让尖锐的犬齿刺进那两个小洞之中。

颈窝传来熟悉的轻微刺痛感。皮肤上传来被轻咬与吮舔的触感，Sam的鼻息喷洒在他的脖子上，Dean安静地仰着头，放松身体让自己靠在弟弟的双手之间。

每个贵族家族都该有一些绝不可说的秘密。

Winchester家的第一个秘密是，伯爵的弟弟Sam Winchester是个吸血鬼——准确地说，他是吸血病毒的携带者。与传说中的吸血鬼不一样，Sam是个人类，有心跳，有温暖的体温，但他和吸血鬼一样渴望新鲜的血液。

这是Winchester家族的遗传病，据说最初是来自中世纪魔女的诅咒。这个家族每隔两三代就会出现一个吸血病毒的携带者，病毒的潜伏期有长有短，有人出生时很正常，长大了却会因为对人血的渴望攻击人类。这种病毒的携带者有着比普通人更加强壮的身体，他们身手敏捷，力大无比，在夜里视力良好，具有令普通人望尘莫及的自愈能力——携带者都是活着的吸血僵尸。

普通的食物能为他们提供营养与能量，却无法消除他们的饥饿感。

新鲜甜美的血液流过舌尖，滑下食道，Sam闭上眼睛，不自觉地将他哥抱得更紧了些。

过去负责给这些病毒携带者“喂食”的都是他们的配偶，而在他们正式成为夫妻之前，身为贵族的Winchester家总会通过各种渠道买下几个死囚，将他们作为携带者的“食物”。

Sam的嘴唇紧紧贴在Dean的颈窝上，爱抚般地轻轻吮吻，贪婪的舌尖不时舔过他的皮肤，卷起不小心滑下的血液。

因为祖先们使用的那些方法，以致先人们都没发现一个可怕的问题。

病毒携带者很容易对长期供他吸血的对象产生类似强烈的依赖感——因为同吸血鬼一样，这些携带者在吸血的时候也会产生性快感，供血者为他们提供进食后的满足感，也间接为他们提供了性满足。过去那些携带者拥有不止一个供血者，这个问题还不明显，这也是为什么那些携带者在结婚之后，对配偶有着非常高的忠诚度。

Sam抱着Dean微微倾身，几乎将Dean压倒在书桌上。过快的失血让Dean有些晕眩，他伸手拍了拍弟弟的手臂，提醒他不要太贪心。Sam舔着Dean的脖子，直到舔去最后一丝血迹，这才不舍地放开他。

“我是你哥哥，可不是你口袋里的一块糖。”Dean在书桌上坐直身体，翻了个白眼。Sam没说话，只是低头安静地为Dean扣好衬衫的纽扣，伸手抚平微微被压皱的前襟。其实他想伏在他哥耳边告诉他哥，如果他哥是一块糖，他一定会好好含在嘴里直到他融化成一摊甜蜜的糖汁——可是你们知道的，这是作为贵族绝不能随便乱说的色情笑话。

在管家摸到藏书室来提醒两位年轻的主人晚餐即将开始前，Dean已经重新穿好衣服，Sam也收拾好堆在桌上的那些工具。Sam离开藏书室去了浴室，仆人们都很清楚两位主人的作息习惯，早已准备好热水。

Dean则继续待在藏书室里。藏书室是整个宅邸最大的房间，足有可以开个小型舞会的会客厅的两倍大。藏书室里竖起一排排高高的书架，书架上全是各种书籍。Winchester家的祖先一直以博学著称，在首都的上议院里曾也有过非常高的声望。直到Dean的爷爷这一代，Winchester家族依旧是学者型的贵族，然而Dean的父亲John Winchester继承爵位之后，这位古怪的新伯爵却对浩如烟海的知识不太感兴趣，反倒沉迷于各种古怪的发明中。

在Winchester的宅邸中，至今还留着许多John的发明，比如自动洗濯机器，比如不需要马拉动的马车。即便现在Winchester家已经沦落为贫穷贵族，甚至连仆人都雇不了太多，好在那些新奇的机械还在，也为这对兄弟节省了不少钱。

大儿子Dean和已去世的父亲一样，对平时用不上的知识不太感兴趣，而他的弟弟Sam则和其他祖先一样，迷恋各种知识。藏书室里绝大部分的书都是祖先一代代收藏流传下来的，但最外面那个原本空着的书架，却因为Sam这几年的努力，也逐渐快被放满。

举着烛台走到藏书室最里端，Dean在一张摆放着几本羊皮笔记的书桌前驻足。他将烛台放上书桌，走到被一块巨大的帘布遮掩着墙前，伸手拉下帘布。墙上绘制着国家地图，细致地标注着每一块土地的所属。Dean看了一眼地图，拿起手边的一本笔记翻开，用蘸水笔在上面潦草地写着什么。

虽然签订了停战协议，也被许诺不再踏上陆地，但人类依旧不时发现有恶魔藏匿在身边。恶魔长相与人类几乎没有区别，但它们却有着纯黑的双眼，令人惊诧的力量，它们邪恶，说着人类听不懂的语言，擅长挑拨与蛊惑。

Dean记录的是上一次遇到恶魔的经过。

那是一只特别的恶魔，有着黄色的眼睛。Dean见过它，它曾杀死了他与Sam的母亲，又在全面战争结束之后悄悄留在陆地，寻找机会杀死了John。

Dean正回忆着，突然听见一阵哐当哐当的脚步声。那是他们的管家，John。Dean放下笔，合上笔记，转过身，就看见一个戴着礼帽和单片眼镜的发条机器人迈着不太自然的脚步朝他走来。

“晚餐时间，Sir。”John在Dean面前站定，张合着机械下巴，吐出一串生硬的单词。John听不懂太复杂的人类语言，如果这时Dean对他说“给我点时间”，他只会告诉Dean他这里没有时间这种东西，并且会一再重复“晚餐时间，Sir”这句话。通常，面对John，Dean和Sam都会乖乖听话，毕竟向一个固执的机器人解释实在太浪费时间。

Dean端着烛台跟在走路有些摇晃的John身后，他盯着John背后的巨大发条，思索着要不要也把他改造成蒸汽驱动，至于能源问题，他们可以使用比煤炭干净的恶魔血。

嗯，今晚可以跟Sam讨论一下。

来到晚餐室，Sam已经等在那里了。他很守规矩地没有入座，因为一旦John发现这里有人不守规矩，他一定会上前一遍一遍背诵老伯爵灌输给他的《贵族守则》。Dean和Sam曾经都被他这么骚扰过，虽然他们也曾想过干脆砸掉这个讨厌的发条机器人，但想到如此一来他们这个宅邸就没有管家了，为了让生活不至于悲惨到那个地步，他们最后只好作罢。

Dean在家长的位置坐下，Sam这才跟着入座。

一个机器人管家虽然不能像人类管家那样对主人的各种需求体贴入微，但也有好处，比如在John的打理之下，整个宅邸的运作都跟机器一样井然有序，仆人们也被他训练得非常守时，讲规矩，并且都知道“绝对不要多嘴”这一点——跟一个直线思维的机器人耍无赖是讨不到任何好处的。

John为他们端上晚餐，每一盘食物都经过严格承重，分到两人盘中的分量也不一样。原本Dean的食物分量有Sam的3倍，但自从Sam在John身边念叨了上百次“Dean需要减肥”之后，Dean的食物分量就下降到只有原来的一半了。

“我迟早会把这个破烂机器人拆掉！”Dean吃着盘子里的火腿，恶狠狠地发誓。

面对主人的抱怨，机器人管家置若罔闻，只是尽职地往两位主人的酒杯里倒入威士忌。虽然现在整个国家都在实行禁酒令，但没人把这个灌输给John，于是每晚他依旧会从酒窖里拿出烈酒。Winchester兄弟也乐得在自己的宅邸享受一下违抗法令的刺激快感，每到晚餐，他们都会开心地举杯。

“我想把这位老伙计改造成蒸汽驱动，可以在他的肚子里加个炉膛，”Dean喝了一口酒，指着身边的John说道，“另外腿部的零件也要换换了，好像都生锈了。”

“我看过父亲的设计图纸，改造不太容易。”Sam摇头，“加个炉膛看似很容易，其实相当于把他整个内部结构打乱重新设计。你要是嫌他太老了，我可试着设计个新的。”

一听Sam的意思是想换掉John，原本还有些嫌弃这位管家太啰嗦的Dean一时又舍不得，虽然在外人看来这东西古怪又危险，可这毕竟是父亲留下来的。况且，重新制造机器人的话，又得一大笔开销。

“你不会忘记我们家现在的债务都是怎么来的吧。”Dean翻了个白眼，往嘴里塞了一块肉干，“老爸为了这些玩意儿，不知道花了多少钱，其他贵族……不不，连那些商人和工厂主都有钱买空中别墅了，而我们不仅还住在陆地，甚至连匹马都养不起。”

“你是在责怪父亲？”Sam抬眼看着Dean，略带惊诧地问道。

“我是说，不切实际的想法就趁早打消，John就这样也很好。”Dean说着伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛完全不记得刚刚到底是谁说要改造一下他们这位机器人管家的。

“好吧，那我就给他的腿部换几个零件。”

听完Sam的话，Dean突然又想起另一件事，他倾身靠近Sam，问道：“你已经大学毕业了，你想好是做律师还是去参军？”

Sam也不奇怪Dean突然提到这个问题。父亲去世之后的很长一段时间里，兄弟俩都没有为自己的将来打算过，他们一心只想找到谋杀父亲的恶魔为他报仇。现在，他们终于如愿得偿，所以也该抽点时间想想将来的事了。Dean有世袭的爵位，手里掌握着大片封地，自然不必担心将来的出路，但Sam在法律上只是平民，倘若没有一个体面的工作，Dean担心他很难找到一个好配偶。

“你可以雇我做管家。”Sam半是开玩笑地说道，不出意外地被他哥在桌子底下狠狠踢了一脚之后，他无奈地叹了一口气，“如果做律师的话，就要去城里。”

“我在首都有宅邸，虽然不如这边的庄园大，但是……”

“我的意思是，如果我去首都，你也得跟着去。”Sam的视线扫过Dean的脖子，压低了声音说道，“你知道我的意思，我没法离开你。”

听到Sam说出“我没法离开你”这句话，Dean的心脏莫名狠狠跳了一下。他有些不自然地低头用刀叉戳了戳盘子里的蔬菜，伸手端起酒杯喝了一口酒。

对，没错，Sam没法离开他，他每天都要为Sam提供自己的血液。

Sam的话里应该只有这个意思。

Sam外出念大学那段时间里，他每个月都要偷偷从学校溜回家一趟，只为了吸食Dean的血。或许是那阵子压抑得太过火，以致后来他必须天天吸血才能勉强应付令他烦躁不已的饥饿感。

Dean烦恼地抓了抓自己的短发。

“好吧……那工作的事情，我们再议。至少……我们现在还能干点其他可以赚钱的活儿。”Dean耸肩，又往嘴里塞了一块肉干。

他们正说着，一个仆人捧着一只小鸟走进晚餐室。John走过去，盯着那只鸟看了许久，这才转过身对兄弟俩说道：“是Bobby先生的来信。”

Bobby的小小信使是一只机械蜂鸟，同样出自Dean的父亲之手。John捧着小鸟走到Sam身旁，恭敬地伸手递出。Sam用餐巾擦了嘴和手指，接过蜂鸟，打开它肚子下面的小暗格，从里面拿出一卷还不足他一个指节宽的小羊皮卷。

“看样子又要有一笔进账了。”

Sam将羊皮卷展开在餐桌上，Dean放下餐具，扫了一眼上面潦草的字迹。

“我先去把刚刚没做完的东西做完。”Sam说着正要起身，Dean看了他一眼，放下手中的刀叉，对John说道：“我吃饱了。”他说完跟Sam一同起身离开晚餐室。他们先是上楼换了衣服，虽然按照当时的规矩，午后6点之后是不允许穿晨礼服的，但兄弟俩都觉得穿着燕尾服去追杀恶魔实在太滑稽，于是不约而同地套上了方便行动的晨礼服。

Sam所谓的收尾工作不过是在镶嵌着恶魔之眼的银质底座上雕刻花纹，一旁等待的Dean忍不住翻了个白眼，嘴上还不饶人地说着“Sammy你真娘”。Sam没好气地瞪了他哥一眼，将做好的成品托在手中兀自欣赏了一会儿，这才拿过他哥放在这里的手杖，将恶魔眼固定在了手杖顶端。

“下次去猎杀恶魔的时候，你应该就不用像之前那么谨慎了。”Sam将手杖交给他哥，接着拿起一旁他自己的匕首，上面也镶嵌着黄色的恶魔之眼，“我自己试过。”他说着挽起袖子，抓起匕首往自己的手臂上划了一下。

“见鬼！你在搞什么！”Dean忍不住爆了一句粗口，他扔下自己的手杖，一把抓住Sam的手腕，“你该不会忘了你这把匕首也是附过魔的吧，吸血鬼小混蛋？”

“别这么叫我，我是人类！”Sam嘴上不满地反驳，但一点都不生气。他得意地举起手中的匕首，“你看，匕首不会沾到血。如果用它刺杀恶魔，恶魔血也不会溅到我身上。”他说着，视线滑向Dean的手套。

Dean知道Sam的意思。

他的手套十指上都写着拉丁文咒语，手背上还用公羊血画着五芒星符咒。这些是封印咒，用来封印他双手以及背后的那些恶魔咒语。手套对他来说，是比生命更重要的东西，他必须竭尽一切力量让它们远离不洁之物。

Dean再次双手拿起手杖，他一手握住靠近手杖顶端的地方，举臂向上，隐藏在手杖中的银制三棱刀被他拔出。黄色的恶魔之眼在烛火的照耀之下闪闪发亮，让整个手杖看上去都像是有了生命的活物一样。

他吹了一声口哨。

“真帅！”

Sam抿着嘴唇无奈地看了他哥一眼：“多谢夸奖。”他说着起身，匆匆收拾了一下桌上的东西。兄弟二人带着他们的武器再次来到藏书室的最里端，Dean走到一个书架前，伸手推动了其中一本书，藏书室里突然发出齿轮运转的沉闷轰隆声，这个书架缓慢地向一旁平移开去，露出通往密室的入口。

Dean举着烛台走在前面，他们走下一段不长的台阶，走进秘密的武器室。Dean习惯用冷兵器，但Sam除了匕首之外，更喜欢使用猎枪。他们的猎枪也是经过改造的，枪筒短，口径大，配合特殊的银质子弹。

拉开外套，Sam在腰上扣了一个大大的枪套，他将短筒猎枪放进枪套，又把匕首插进腰后。最后，他们不忘带上用来盛恶魔血的容器——一个不大的黄铜罐。准备完毕之后，兄弟二人这才离开藏书室。

他们雇了一辆出租马车赶到骇人血案现场附近。

这里位于城市近郊，是平民聚居的地方，酒馆林立，来往的人也是鱼龙混杂。

Dean推开一家酒馆的门，浑浊的空气与煤油灯发出的昏黄光亮同时扑面而来。这里附近就是一家很大的屠马场，这个时候来酒馆喝酒的多数都是屠马场的工人，还有其他工厂的一些工人。他们三五个围坐一桌，喝着啤酒大声聊天。见这里竟然来了两个衣着讲究的英俊年轻人，工人们突然都陷入一种奇怪的沉默中。

走在前面的年轻人抓着一支看上去价格不菲的手杖，却留着一头只有平民才会有的短发。跟在他后面那个年轻人倒是一副贵族绅士的派头，但看他的肢体动作却总是不自觉地护着前面的短发青年。

不知是谁吹了一声口哨，短暂安静之后，酒馆里的口哨声突然此起彼伏。

Dean走到吧台前，向酒保要了一杯黑啤酒。

“我听说这附近发生了一起命案？”他站在吧台前喝着酒，像是聊天般随意问着酒保，“死了一个妓女？”

“哦，你也听说了？”这原本只是流传在近郊平民之间的故事，酒保不由得上下打量起Dean，当他看到Dean身后的Sam手中的黄铜罐时，他突然睁大眼睛，压低声音询问道，“你们是恶魔猎人？”

Dean得意地喝了一口啤酒，点了点头。

“我们怀疑是恶魔干的。”

酒保挑眉，不置可否。Dean回头看了身后的Sam一眼，Sam也挤到吧台前要了一杯啤酒。

“能跟我们说说那个案子吗？警察局开始调查了吗？”

“这我就不知道了，你可以去问问Beth。”

“Beth是谁？”Dean回头环视了一眼不大的酒馆。

“就是坐在靠门那桌的大块头，眼角有疤的那个。他的姘头也是个妓女，从他嘴里总能问出点什么的。”

Dean闻言，向Sam递了个眼色，他一口气喝光杯子里的酒，掏出一块银币扔到吧台上：“谢了伙计。”接着他便走到靠门的那张桌子旁，原本喝着酒打牌的几个人见到Dean，不自觉都抬头看着他。

“嘿，Beth，我叫Harry。”Dean报上假名，从旁边拖过来一张椅子，不客气地坐到Beth身边，“关于前两天半夜发生的那起案子，你知道点……”

“如果你不是警察，就他妈给我滚！”Beth还抽着劣质的自制卷烟，他扭头，甚至都不曾睁眼看过Dean一眼，只是嚣张地往他脸上喷了一口烟。

呛鼻的烟与混着酒气的口臭扑面而来，Dean难受地闭上眼睛，对烟草轻微过敏的他，眼皮立刻就泛起了红色。Beth夹着烟喝了一口酒，刚想招呼同桌的人继续打牌，不经意扭头又看了Dean一眼，他突然就紧紧握了手中的酒杯一下，吹了一声口哨。

“哦？美人，你想知道点什么？”他凑近Dean，“关于那个案子的某些细节我还没告诉过警察，原本打算留着卖给报社记者，不过你要的话，我可以免费给你。”他说着猥亵地舔了舔嘴角，伸出手就要去抓Dean正轻抚眼睛的手。

“别碰我！”

“不许动他！”

两个声音一同响起。Dean举起手杖正要格开Beth，走到他身后的Sam已经用力挥开他的手。Dean起身，厌恶地皱了皱眉，低头凝视着手套，像是生怕它被污染了一样。

“嘿，想打架吗？”觉得丢了面子的Beth立刻站起来，不驯地看向兄弟俩。跟他同桌的几个人见状也纷纷扔下手里的扑克站了起来，将Dean和Sam围住。

从眼皮传来的轻微瘙痒与刺痛感让Dean的心情有些恶劣，但一见似乎有架可打，他兴奋地舔了一下嘴唇。可他身后的Sam拍了拍他的腰，无声地警告他不要在这种地方闹事。他无奈地翻了个白眼，示弱地往后退了一步。Beth他们气焰嚣张地又逼近过来，酒馆里其他人都兴致勃勃地等着看好戏。

“哦，别往后退了，美人，再退就要缩进你姘头怀里了。”Beth笑着挑衅，大步逼近Dean。他伸手想拉过Dean，但他的手还没碰到Dean的衣角，脖子上就被冰冷的利器抵住。

Sam抽出Dean手杖里的三棱刀指着Beth的脖子，微笑着说道：“我们赶时间，下次有机会的话可以请你去我们的宅邸共进晚餐。”他说着，拽着Dean离开了酒馆。

 

“真该死！要不是你拦着，这会儿那个什么Beth已经被我揍到趴在地上吐肠子了！”想到Beth猥亵的眼神，Dean恶狠狠地从Sam手里抢回他的三棱刀，狠狠插进手杖里。他快速眨动着眼睛，想以此驱散令他不快的瘙痒。

“在这里斗殴会引来警察。”Sam看了他哥一眼，“你也不想下个月去上议院的时候被人问起这件事吧？”他刚想对Dean晓之以理，Dean的注意力却被街边一个穿着红色旧长裙的女人吸引。与其他穿着高高立领裙子的女性不一样，她的裙子领口很低，将她不算丰满的胸部也衬托得有几分诱人。

“那是个妓女……”Dean朝黑暗中的女人抬了抬下巴，“说不定她会知道点什么。”他说完，不理会Sam阻拦的眼神，提着手杖就朝她走去。

站街的流莺百无聊赖地整理着有些凌乱的头发，她不时摆弄着长裙的下摆，想方设法地将领口拉得更低，可是外面天色太暗，她这种做法也是收效甚微。来往的男人们经过她面前，视线只会往她胸口蹭两下，也有无聊的人会过来开口讲几句无伤大雅的黄腔。但没一个人是想认真跟她做生意——她粗俗地朝那些男人啐口水。

打了个哈欠，她转身想去酒馆里碰碰运气，迎面差点撞上朝她走来的Dean。衣着不凡的绅士伸手一把扶住她，他露出爽朗快活的笑容冲她打招呼，询问她的名字。

“Polly。”她站稳，报上自己的名字。她当然知道这位绅士肯定不是为了想和她上床才跟她搭讪的，不过这不妨碍她欣赏绅士的英俊面容。

“哦，你好，Polly。”妓女直白的眼神让Dean不禁吞咽了一下，他维持着笑容，询问道，“你知道前两天发生在这附近的那起凶杀案吗？就是被害人被肢解的那起。”

Dean的问题让妓女一下子变了脸色，她戒备地盯着Dean，生怕他又是警察局的哪个警察。他们已经骚扰过她无数次了，她提供不了什么新的线索，他们就转而威胁她不许再在这条街上“做生意”，否则他们会以妨害风化的罪名逮捕她。

恶心的条子。

注意到妓女眼神的变化，Dean软下语气，笑着安慰她说：“别担心，我不是警察。”他拿出一个银币塞到她手里，“我只想要点线索。”

妓女惊讶地盯着手里那块银币看了好久，还不相信似的放到嘴边狠狠咬了一下。她贪婪急切的样子惹得Dean真的笑出了声，妓女抬起头恶狠狠瞪了他一眼，压低嗓音凶狠地说道：“我知道那个案子。那肯定不是人干的，Lina……就是那个死掉的妓女，她死的时候脖子上有两个小洞。你说，杀死她的是什么东西？”

Polly的话引起了Dean的注意，他不由自主地回头看了Sam一眼。看出Dean表情中的不寻常，原本等在远处的Sam迈步走过来，低声问他发现了什么。

“你觉得杀死那个L-Lina的是吸血鬼？”Dean追问。

“不然还会是什么东西？”Polly眼神阴冷地反问，“她虽然被肢解得稀巴烂，但头和脖子还连在一起，今天白天刚举行的葬礼，还是我们几个送葬的姐妹给她凑的钱。大家都看到了那两个小洞，就在这儿。”她说着，手指在颈侧轻轻划了一下。

Dean和Sam脸色古怪地对视了一眼，他们又询问了一下案发地点和具体时间，Dean又给了Polly一块银币，嘱咐她别把这些话告诉别人。

“放心吧，没人会相信我的话，他们都觉得我疯了。”捏着轻易得到的两块银币，Polly嗤笑了一下，像是在嘲笑信了她的话的这两个年轻人也是疯子。

两人匆匆走向案发现场，一路上谁都没说话。他们都在思考同一个问题——刚刚那个妓女说的“凶手是吸血鬼”究竟可不可信。虽然Sam是吸血病毒的携带者，但无论如何他还是个人类——一般人是分不清传说中的吸血鬼和吸血病毒携带者之间有什么区别的。而据Dean所知，目前只有Winchester家族有吸血病毒的携带者。

——但这又不是什么好事，说不定在这个国家，还藏着千千万万跟Sam一样的病毒携带者。

那个“吸血鬼”，到底是什么东西？

案发现场就在屠马场旁边。发黑的水沟里堆满散发着腥气的污垢，臭气熏天。Sam忍不住难受地咳嗽了两声，Dean却沿着水沟一路往前，直到他看见地上出现大块血渍这才停下脚步。

就是这里。

Dean抬头又朝其他地方看了看，这里实在太暗了，他不得不眯起眼睛努力辨认地上的污渍到底是血渍还是其他什么东西。

“那边还有一块血渍。”夜视极好的Sam伸手为Dean指出另一块血渍所在，Dean抬头笑着给了他一个赞赏的眼神，走到第二块血渍所在的地方，蹲下去仔细观察。Sam跟过来，指着地面说道，“有一串血迹往那边过去了。”他说着，顺着血迹想更暗处走去。Dean连忙起身跟了过去。

两人肩并肩走在黑暗之中，Dean握着手杖，眼睛警觉地不时瞟向两侧，浑身的肌肉也紧紧绷起。他身边的Sam倒不像他这么紧张，他稍稍落后Dean半步，高大的身躯刚好挡住Dean的后背心。即便是如此暗的地方，他也能将周围的一切看得一清二楚，甚至，黑夜中，他的其他感官都变得更加敏感。

带着腥臭味的风，蟑螂爬过的声音，Dean因为紧张而有些快的心跳。Sam不由得微微倾身过去，悄悄嗅着Dean身上的味道。他身上混进了刚刚在酒馆沾染上的烟味，这让Sam有些不高兴地皱起眉头。比起Dean，Sam更想狠揍那个Beth一顿，那家伙看Dean的眼神让他想挖出他的眼珠。

前面已经暗得让Dean几乎看不清眼前的任何东西。Sam在他身后伸出手，轻轻搭上他的肩膀。低头伏在他耳边悄声说道：“没关系，继续往前，前面的地上还有血迹。”Dean点头，完全不怀疑Sam地大步向前。

走出没多远，Sam突然猛地将Dean揽进怀里，他把手中的黄铜罐塞进Dean怀中，掏枪朝前方的黑暗中开了两枪。枪声在安静的夜里传得很远，Dean听见黑暗中传来闷哼声。他扔下手里的黄铜罐，拔出三棱刀。

“别着急，Dean，它已经死了。是个恶魔。”Sam对自己的枪法一向很自信，刚刚的两枪正中恶魔的眉心，他看着它倒在夜里冰冷的石板路上。他说着捡起黄铜罐，走向恶魔。

“死了？”Dean惊诧地反问，“我说，你不会不知道活的恶魔血跟死的恶魔血之间有多大的差价吧？”

Sam悄无声息地叹了一口气。

“这里太暗了，Dean。”

“你不是看得清吗？”

“但是对你来说太危险。”Sam的语气变得有些强硬。他过去抱起恶魔，Dean走到他身边，在他的指引之下小心翼翼将三棱刀扎进恶魔的脖子，血顺着三棱刀的放血槽滑进Sam手中的黄铜罐里，兄弟俩计算着时间，心想应该能在听到枪声的警察赶来之前离开这里。

接了满满一铜罐恶魔血，Sam扔下恶魔的尸体。他再次揽住Dean的肩膀，带着他离开这条阴暗的街道。

两人终于走进月光之下，Dean别扭地挣开Sam的手，拎起手中的三棱刀检查了一下。银质的刀身果然一点血都没有沾上，不光如此，他的手套、甚至衣服上也都干干净净。

“你如果还不放心，下次可以在手套外面绑一层绷带。”Sam建议。

“嗯，下次再说吧。”Dean将三棱刀收回手杖里，从怀里摸出怀表看了看时间。

差不多到宵禁的时间了。这个时候肯定雇不到马车了，看来他们得步行去Bobby家了。抬头看了一眼天边的飞艇群，他嘟囔着“幸亏他家不在天上”。

“走吧，警察快到了吧。”Sam出声提醒道。

“嗯。”

Dean最后又往刚刚遇到恶魔的地方看了一眼。

杀死妓女的真是恶魔吗？那Polly说的吸血鬼又是怎么回事？

 

早就到了宵禁的时间，到处都是拎着油灯巡街的警察。为了躲避警察，这对兄弟不得不格外小心地挑选路线。这片地区有一大块地方因为空中飞艇群挡住月光而没有任何照明，通常警察都不会主动去那边，Sam便像刚才那样一手搭在Dean肩上领着他向Bobby家赶去。

Bobby家距离案发的地方也不算特别远，但兄弟俩还是走了近一个小时。

Bobby是John的老朋友，贵族的朋友不一定都是贵族，在这个只要有钱人人都能开工厂的年代，Bobby甚至连个乡绅都算不上。他是个炼金术师。正经的科学家都瞧不起炼金术师，而炼金术师们也不喜欢与自诩热爱正宗科学的家伙们为伍。不过Bobby和John算是两个异类，他们关系很好。

Bobby家的房子特别简陋古怪，没有前厅，只有一个小卧室，卧室后面是一大间凸出去的房间，倘若从天空鸟瞰，他家的房子就像一只鼓起肚皮的青蛙。

时间已经不早了，但从Bobby家的窗户里还透出一丝光亮。Sam抱着铜罐，Dean上前敲了敲门。

“这么晚了！又是哪个混账东西！”Dean敲了好久，才听见门里传来一声不满的咆哮。他回头同Sam对视了一眼，看来很不巧他们打扰了Bobby的实验。

“是我，Dean Winchester。”

过了一会儿，门里传来开锁的声音。Dean知道Bobby家的门上有五道锁——并不是这脾气古怪的老头儿胆小——事实上，Dean大概没见过比他更胆大的人了——只不过去年他家失窃，丢了好几本重要的手抄书。Dean记得当时Bobby为此生气难过了好几个月。

门开了，果不其然，Bobby垮着他那张圆鼓鼓肉呼呼的脸，也没招呼兄弟俩，便又转身继续他的实验去了。Dean和Sam进门，Sam细心地为Bobby重新锁好那五道锁。他把铜罐放到桌上，等了一会儿，Bobby才从他那个酷似青蛙肚子的实验室里出来。他打开黄铜罐往里面看了一眼，扁了扁嘴说道：“死血可不如活血值钱。”接着他将视线移到Dean的手套上，看到上面没有沾染血迹，这才放心地点了点头。

“我也这么觉得，可Sammy掏枪就瞄准了恶魔的眉心。”Dean也学着Bobby的样子扁了扁嘴，不满地把所有责任都推到Sam头上。他握着手杖，手指摩挲着顶端的恶魔之眼。

“我说了，是因为那里太暗。”Sam拖出一把椅子一屁股坐上去，不高兴地看了他哥一眼。

“够啦，别争了。反正东西都带回来了，你们吵得再凶它也不能变成一罐活血。”Bobby哼了一声，转身拿出钱袋，付给兄弟俩三十块金币。

“居然才三十块金币？”Dean大叫，“一罐活血可是有一百块！”

“黑市上就这个价！”Bobby没好气地瞪了Dean一眼，“要不是看在你们是John的儿子的份上，我才不会不收佣金。”没有子嗣的Bobby其实挺喜欢Winchester家这两个小子的，但他每次都嘴硬地不肯直说。

Dean耸肩，还是把这三十块金币收入囊中。看来回去之后他得好好教育Sam一番，什么叫持家不易——以前父亲在世喜欢搞发明，买了一大堆昂贵的材料堆在家里，不停试验不停失败，因为不小心撞毁了村里的教堂，被迫赔了一比巨款，还被教会列入了黑名单。后来战争爆发，父亲又专门发明了不少武器，他还为此借了不少钱。他死后，倒是留下一堆发明，可一样都没能卖出去。一直在家帮助父亲的Dean不得不在花钱上精打细算，每次都偷偷在父亲的预算上做手脚，从中扣出一笔钱作为Sam的学费。

像恶魔血这么好干的买卖，就应该只取活血。反正也很容易，只要趁恶魔还活着的时候取血就好了。

“下次拿到死血，我们还是自己带回去吧，反正家里的洗濯机器和车都能用到。”摸着那三十块金币，Dean心有不甘地建议。

Sam看了他一眼，实在不知该如何搭腔。

Bobby可管不着Winchester的家事，眼看买卖已经做完了，他迫不及待想赶人了。但Dean的屁股还牢牢贴在椅子上不肯动，Bobby就知道他一定还有别的什么事。

“有什么话快说！我很忙！”Bobby说着，抱起罐子走进实验室，将血倒进其他容器里，接着将恶魔血泡在特殊的药水里。

Sam也不解地看着Dean，不知道他哥到底打算干什么。

“哦，Bobby，你这里有没有关于吸血鬼的书。什么书都行，什么吸血鬼都行。”Dean说着，看了Sam一眼。

Bobby也知道Sam的事，他知道Sam是吸血病毒携带者，事实上，Sam第一次病症爆发的时候，Bobby当时就在场。Dean的这双手套也是Bobby为他制作的，听说Bobby为此花费了不少心血，那些咒语是他连夜翻阅各种书籍连续工作超过一周的成果。

“吸血鬼？”Bobby拎着罐子从实验室走出来，他意有所指地看了Sam一眼，“怎么突然问起这个？你们家藏书室不是有不少关于吸血鬼的书吗？是Sam又出状况了？”

“不不，跟Sam没关系。”Dean连忙解释，他可不想让Bobby误会Sam，“我只是好奇，除了我们家，难道就没有其他家族也被诅咒的吗？”

Bobby可不相信Dean那套有关好奇的鬼话，他了解Dean，Dean只关心和他弟弟以及赚钱有关的问题。虽然“吸血鬼”勉强可以归为“与Sam有关的问题”之中，但“其他家族”的事，Dean绝不可能有兴趣。

“你最好跟我说实话，不然我连个屁都不会给你。”Bobby将罐子放在桌上，索性就抱着手臂等着Dean接下去的话。

Dean嘟囔着“我也不想要你的屁”，伸手有些烦恼地抓了抓头发。倒是一旁的Sam开口了：“你今天介绍给我们的那笔生意，有人说杀死那个受害人的是个吸血鬼。她说受害人脖子上有两个小洞。”

吸血鬼的传说从中世纪开始就不绝于耳，但从来没人见过真正的吸血僵尸，最多也就是像Sam这样的吸血病毒携带者。目前，Bobby也只知道Winchester家有这种遗传病，毕竟这不是什么好事，不管发生在谁家，整个家族都会竭力保守这个秘密。要说除了Winchester家，还有其他家族被诅咒，这也不是不可能。可有谁会傻到主动跟别人说自己的家人是吸血病毒携带者呢？

Bobby看得出Dean对这件事很焦虑，也知道他焦虑的原因。毕竟Sam就是吸血病毒的携带者，他会吸血，假如真的有另外一群携带者在外杀人，警察局认真调查起来，说不定顺着蛛丝马迹会查到Sam头上，那时候，Sam的身份很可能就会暴露。

没人会对一只危险的吸血鬼宽容。

“相信我，我这里关于吸血鬼的书还不如你们家里的多。这么多代了，估计你们家的祖上把能弄到的书都弄到手了。”Bobby摇头，“不过那些书没什么用，John以前给我看过，都是些混账不着调的传说。如果你们想知道还有哪些家族被诅咒，建议你们去图书馆查一查其他贵族的家族史。虽然里头不会明说这些事，但总能找到一些蛛丝马迹，比如得罪过魔女之类的，或者有谁突然患了奇怪的疾病突然死亡……你们也知道的，你们的不少先人因为这个被家人悄悄毒死。Sam挺幸运的。”

听了Bobby的话，兄弟俩眼神复杂地对视了一眼。其实在Sam第一次病症爆发之后，就有人建议John悄悄毒死他。不小心偷听到他们谈话的Dean立刻冲进去照着他那个不知道什么叔叔的人狠狠踢了一脚。虽然当着叔叔的面父亲狠狠责骂了他，还强迫他跟叔叔道歉，但事后父亲也抱着他向他道歉，还一再保证一定不会毒死Sam。

“如果你们觉得去图书馆一本一本翻人家的家族史很麻烦，”Bobby继续说道，“我可以给你们介绍个人。他就住在这附近，叫Chuck，是个书呆子。”

虽然Dean很想立刻就去拜访一下那位Chuck，但Sam说现在太晚了，不如明天再去。他拜托Bobby先跟那位书呆子先生打个招呼，不然就这么冒冒失失地去了，实在有失礼节。Bobby哼了一声算是答应了，兄弟俩便起身回家。

回到宅邸已经很晚了，只有值夜的仆人和机器人管家John还等待着两位主人回家。仆人早已为主人准备好热水，Dean让Sam先去洗个澡，他自己匆匆脱了长外套连同手杖一起交给John，就穿着马甲和衬衫来到藏书室。虽说Bobby介绍的人应该都很可靠，但他还是觉得自己先准备准备比较好。

点燃藏书室里各个烛台上的蜡烛，几十只蜡烛将这里照得亮如白昼。Dean流连在不同的书架之间，寻找着有关吸血鬼的书籍。那些书籍都非常显眼，因为它们大都放在比较靠外的书架上，被翻阅的次数也最多，显得特别旧。Dean随手抽出一本有关民间吸血鬼传说的书，靠着书架便看了起来。

其中的多数传说都是鬼扯，至少，里面描写的吸血鬼跟Sam一点都不一样，它们冷血，为了满足口腹之欲能够做出任何血腥残忍的事，简直就是一群没有心跳体温的吸血野兽。

Sam可不是这样。

传说中多数吸血鬼都没有好下场，不是被教会抓住绑在十字架上曝晒而死，就是被桃木桩钉入心脏而死。书里居然还配了不少精致的版画插图，可怖的吸血鬼被绑在十字架上，民众举手欢呼。

不知为何，Dean越看越生气，最后居然翻一页就忍不住骂一句脏话。如果他们的管家在这里，一定会不厌其烦地纠正他粗俗不雅的措辞。

生气地将手中的书胡乱塞回书架，Dean又搬了一部大部头出来。他捧着书，一页一页地翻，书里似模似样讲了吸血鬼的由来，它们的习性、家族、甚至还有党派，后面居然还有所谓的吸血鬼解剖图，以及如何对付这些吸血僵尸。Dean实在很好奇自己的祖上到底是怎么耐着性子看完这些胡说八道的书籍的，他现在就想拿起烛台把手里这本书点燃烧掉。

“在看什么？”

略有些沙哑的慵懒嗓音响在耳畔，Dean吓了一跳。他下意识扭过头，发现已经换上睡衣的Sam不知什么时候已经站到自己身后。他的头发还有些湿，贴着脸颊和脖子，显得他特别年轻可爱。

Dean眨了眨眼睛，不知为何竟看得有些呆住了。

Sam一手撑在书架上，越过Dean的肩膀他浏览了几眼Dean手中的书。

“你大晚上特地跑来就为了看这些？”Sam有些好笑地说道，“这些书我全都看过了，没什么特别的。”

“哇喔，”Sam的声音让Dean回过神来，他不由得脸红了起来，“你真有耐心，不愧是Winchester家的孩子。而我……”他翻了个白眼，“只想把这些胡扯玩意儿给烧了。”

Sam闻言笑了起来。他伸手绕过Dean的身体合上那本书：“我也好奇为什么这些书还能被保留到现在。”他说着拿起书，直接塞回书架上，“别看了，要是你的话，估计得越看越生气。”

“我现在就很生气。”Dean白了Sam一眼。

Sam哈哈笑出声。他伸手轻轻推了Dean一下，将他推到书架上，伸手解开了他衬衫的纽扣。

烛光之下的氛围有些暧昧，Dean吞咽了一下，微微抬起下巴。Sam俯身舔了舔他颈窝上的红色斑渍，一手扶着他的后脑，尖锐的犬齿刺进斑渍上的小洞里。

一般来说，Sam会在每天早餐前和晚餐前各吸一次血，但如果他们外出猎杀过恶魔，回来之后Sam会再吸一次。好在他每一次都吸得不多，只是为了驱散饥饿感，不然Dean真担心自己迟早有一天会变成干尸。

Sam的嘴唇贴着Dean的皮肤轻轻吮吸，他的手指安抚般地摩挲着Dean，有些亲昵，就像情人之间的爱抚。Dean曾经告诉过Sam他这个动作实在有些色情，可Sam告诉他这是吸血时的本能，大概是为了安抚供血者，他自己可没法控制。

“我们是兄弟，我又不可能把你怎么样。”那时Sam还理所当然地这么说道。

“是啊，真可惜我不是你喜欢的淑女。”Dean牙尖嘴利地还击。

他也不想承认有时他会被Sam这个“本能”的动作搞得有点身体发热。

“嘿，你吃饱了没有！”几乎整个人被Sam压在书架上的Dean拍了拍Sam的胳膊，像是有些不耐烦地催促。

Sam依旧摩挲着Dean的耳后，嘴唇在他的颈窝缓缓移动、吮吸，舌头还不停舔着他皮肤上的血，一副没空理他的样子。Dean只好安静地靠在书架上，忍耐着体温逐渐升高给他带去的些微焦躁感。

轻微的晕眩感让Dean闭上眼睛，Sam的鼻息喷洒在他脖子上，他忍不住伸手推了一把Sam的胸膛。像是终于吃饱，Sam这才慢慢放开Dean，为他扣好衬衫的扣子。

“从明天起，我给你喝鸡血怎么样？”Dean开口，声音竟有些沙哑。他低头假咳清了清嗓子，拉了一下手套。

“那样我会直接吐到你身上。”Sam舔着嘴唇跟兄长开着恶心的玩笑，轻轻拍了拍他的胳膊，“去洗澡吧。”

Dean独自来到浴室，哑巴仆人为他倒了满满一木桶热水。他将手套放进小木匣里放好，让仆人为自己脱了衣服。或许是刚刚被Sam弄得浑身发热，那些恶魔血书写的文字在Dean背上浮现，而令他尴尬的是，自己某个器官似乎也有点兴奋过头了。

Dean抬脚跨进木桶，坐进水里。仆人为他仔细清洗着双手与手臂，洗到背后时，仆人还为他捏了一会儿肩膀。他像只懒猫一样打了个哈欠，懒洋洋地靠坐在木桶里。腿间兴奋的器官还半勃着，他不得不频繁地更换坐姿。到仆人为他清洗全身时，他不由更加尴尬起来。

手套不能被不洁之物污染——不能被血、或者精液、以及其他体液污染，为了以防万一，Dean甚至不会让自己的双手去接触那些东西。虽然能避免的方法有很多，但是对于欲望这个东西，满足的话或许会愉快一点，但即便无法得到满足也无伤大雅。Dean不想因为自己沉湎欲望而不小心让手套上的封印咒失效。

在有关Sam的问题上，他向来很小心谨慎。

仆人为他洗完身体，拿出睡衣披在他身上。他戴好手套，系好睡衣上的带子离开浴室。

走前他发现仆人的表情似乎也有点不太自在。

算了，都是男性，总有时会遇上这种尴尬。

上了楼，穿过两旁挂着历代先祖画像的走廊，Dean先是敲响了Sam房间的门。在确定Sam已经回房了，他这才放心地回到自己的房间。睡前悄悄喝了一小杯威士忌，带着舌尖那点甜味，他心满意足地爬上床。

只是某处一直没冷静下来的小家伙让他有点困扰。他在被子里翻了个身，器官摩擦着被子，他不由得轻轻呻吟了一声。

他真的得好好跟Sam那个小混蛋说说，让他管管好他那该死的“本能”。

Dean在被子里扯了扯睡衣的领口，脑袋蹭着柔软的枕头，闭上眼睛强迫自己赶紧睡着。

明天还要去找那个叫Chuck的家伙。

然而这位年轻的伯爵当然不知道，他最信任的弟弟骗了他。一心只想满足口腹之欲的时候怎么还会派生出安抚供血者的“本能”？吸血病毒携带者有着常人根本无法抗衡的力量，Sam从没在Dean身上使用过那种力量，可不代表他就不具备。倘若供血者有一丝抵抗，吸血病毒携带者大可将他们牢牢按住。

所谓的本能，不过只是Sam想趁着吸血时，多触碰一下Dean的借口罢了。

 

Dean在床上翻了个身。他正梦到自己坐在一堆美食与美女中间，却有个声音不停叫着他的名字。他像驱赶苍蝇一样恼怒地挥挥手想驱散那个恼人的声音，无奈却不奏效。美食和美女渐渐融化在黑暗之中，他睁开眼睛。

早晨的阳光照进房间，他轻哼了一声，又闭上眼睛缩进被子里。

“起床了，Dean。”Sam坐在Dean的床边，隔着被子轻轻抚摸着Dean的肩膀，有些好笑地看着他哥赖床的样子。

“怎么是你……那我还要再睡一会儿……”Dean逃避现实地将脸埋在枕头里，发现叫他起床的居然不是啰嗦的机器人管家John，便耍赖地怎么都不肯起床。

“可能是昨晚忘记给John上发条了。你是想让他叫你起床？”Sam说着起身作势就要去给John上发条。

“你要敢去，我就拧断你的腿！”Dean捶了一下枕头，不高兴地从床上坐了起来，“你就不能想个办法把他内置的钟表时间调慢半个小时吗？”他揉着额头不满地呻吟了一下，“这样我就不烦他来叫我起床了。”

“父亲发明的机器别人很难搞定，不然也不会这么难卖了。”Sam叹了一口气，重新坐到床边，“你可以早上起床之后再给他上发条。或者干脆雇一个附近的警察每天过来叫你起床好了。”

Dean满脸“你这个败家子”的表情，狠狠瞪了Sam一眼。他不肯换掉John直接雇佣人类管家不就是因为John省钱吗？既然John可以叫他起床，他为什么还要特地再去雇个警察？

年轻的伯爵坐在床上痛苦地揉了揉脸，金钱与舒适的生活真是无法两全。如果Sam能去首都找一份好工作，他们的生活相对来说也会过得更好一点。不过正如Sam所说，就目前的他来说，要完全离开Dean也不太可能。更何况……Dean也不想Sam离自己太远，他总是担心别人会发现Sam是吸血病毒携带者，Sam外出念大学那几年，Dean一直都焦虑地担心着这个问题。

“你要是个女孩儿就好了……”Dean无意识地嘟囔着。

“什么？”Sam一时不太明白Dean的意思。

“这样你就能给其他贵族的女儿做家教了……”Dean又揉了揉脸，他这个伯爵和大哥当得还真是不省心。

Sam闻言，无语地抿了抿嘴唇。赚钱的方式有很多，如果单干的话，Sam本身就是个很优秀的恶魔猎人，但显然，Dean发愁的不仅仅是钱的问题。他又担心自己的弟弟会暴露身份，又担心在猎杀恶魔的过程中他弟弟会受伤，有时还杞人忧天地担心他弟弟没有一份体面的工作，将来找不到好配偶该怎么办——虽然联姻在贵族之间很平常，可他们家落魄到连空中别墅都买不起，而且Sam这个小混蛋似乎还不怎么喜欢那些贵族淑女。

“你真是全天下最麻烦的弟弟！”Dean举起拳头冲Sam示威。但看到Sam略微有些受伤的表情，他又急忙放下拳头，吭哧了半天，这才说道，“我随便说说，你别当真。”

“下次Bobby再有活儿的话，我一个人去就好了。”Sam说道，“恶魔总在晚上出没，我夜视……”

“那怎么行！”Dean一听Sam想独自去猎杀恶魔，差点从床上蹦了起来，“这个话题打住。”

“听我说，Dean，真的……”

“我说打住，你没听到吗？”Dean瞪了Sam一眼，“以后别再让我听到单干这种蠢话，我不可能放你一个人去对付那些恶魔的！死了这条心！”见Sam还想说点什么，Dean干脆扯开身上的睡衣，揪住Sam的衣襟将他拽过来，按住他的脑袋压在自己的颈窝上，“吃早餐了。”

因为用力过猛，Sam重心不稳地整个上半身都压在了Dean身上，Dean被他牢牢压在床头，赤裸的胸膛也被Sam的手按住。Sam的手掌轻轻擦过Dean的乳头，Dean不由得喘息了一下，发出一声短促低哑的呻吟。

这声呻吟让Dean自己愣了一下，他尴尬地干咳了两声，想说点什么，但Sam已经托着他的后脑吸起了血。Sam的手指依旧情色地摩挲着他的耳后，吞咽着鲜血，Sam轻轻发出满足的叹息声。

“我说……”Dean感觉嗓子有些干哑，“你真不觉得你这个什么‘本能’太色情了吗？哪有吸血鬼在吸血的时候会这么……这么摸别人的？”

Sam闻言抬起头看向Dean，嘴唇上还沾着血迹。他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，看着满脸不自在的Dean，露出一丝促狭的坏笑：“我又不是吸血鬼。Dean。你这里很敏感吗？”他说着，故意更加温柔地抚摸着Dean的耳后。轻微的瘙痒感舒服得让人浑身发软，Dean颤抖了一下，连忙伸手拍开Sam的手。

“再戏弄我我就把你的手指折断！”他虚张声势地威胁，“吃饱的话，我起床了！”

“不，还没呢。”Sam说着，再次倾身将嘴唇贴上Dean的脖子。

等两个人折腾完，差不多就是早餐时间了。虽然今天早上尽职的机器人管家因为粗心的主人没有上发条而没法工作，但他总会在前一天晚餐之后就将第二天早餐的食谱交给厨师。

Sam离开Dean的房间之后便直接去给John上了发条。守时的管家迈着僵硬的脚步急匆匆冲进Dean的房间，重复着“请原谅我的失职”，迅速为Dean换好衣服。每当这个时候Dean总是心情大好，因为这是为数不多不用听John唠叨的早晨。

两人吃完早餐，Dean吩咐John今天应该去检查一下洗濯机器，管家认真记下主人的命令。这种细枝末节的小事Dean总是很上心，这点跟他的父亲一点都不像，而Sam倒是正好继承了父亲的这些方面。毕竟有Dean在，他好像什么都不用太操心。

他们套上长外套，Dean不忘带上他心爱的手杖，二人来到庄园的马厩——准确地说，这里以前是马厩，后来家里没钱养马之后，这里就一直荒废着，直到父亲发明了一辆不需要马拉的奇怪“马车”。这辆车的外观其实跟马车也相去甚远，有四个轮子，也比马车矮得多，车顶圆圆的，远远看过去像一只金属甲壳虫。这辆车原本也是蒸汽驱动，炉膛就在车尾，不过后来John又把它改造成使用恶魔血了。

当年是Dean给它命名的。

Dean管它叫Impala，虽然它看上去真的就是只甲壳虫。

虽然现在蒸汽机车和蒸汽飞艇已经很普及，但这种奇怪的钢铁马车还不算常见。也只有特别疯狂的发明家才会将脑中的奇思妙想付诸实践，每当人们看到这种会动的钢铁怪物，他们总要停下脚步好好欣赏一番。不过他们欣赏归欣赏，假如让他们也来一辆，多半时候他们都会忙不迭摇头拒绝。

好在——Dean也不得不承认——他们家这辆Impala在款式上不算太出众，也算是能蒙混在其他奇怪的钢铁马车里，不至于被那些没什么分辨能力的平民一眼认出来就是他们家的。

Dean先到Bobby家，这个时候Bobby还在睡觉，被这对兄弟吵醒之后，他又是一通臭骂。但他还是草草洗漱完了，上了车跟着他们一同去往Chuck的家。

当Dean将车停在Chuck家门，听到动静的Chuck开门跑出来一看，立刻就被Impala吸引了。Bobby从车上下来，他们拥抱了一下，Bobby向Chuck引荐了Winchester兄弟，Chuck嘴快地说道：“哦，我知道！那对乱伦的杀人狂贵族兄弟！”他说完就后悔了，因为他面前这两个高大的贵族绅士在同一时间变了脸色。

“哦……不……我不是那个意思……”他吓得缩到Bobby身后，“只是别人都这么传言……”

“希望真如你所说，不然接下来我们的谈话可能有点困难。”Dean漫不经心地将三棱刀抽出，眯起眼睛欣赏了一会儿，这才又将它收回手杖里。

“别吓唬他！”Bobby没好气地说道，伸手将已经抖得不像样的Chuck从身后拉出来。

“他说我们乱伦！他知道乱伦是什么意思吗？”Dean生气地说道，虽然都是子虚乌有的事，可他反而不介意被人说成是杀人狂。他说着扭头看了Sam一眼，Sam没说话，只是伸手捏了一把他的肩膀。

“这是诽谤……”Dean低声说道。

 

注：关于警察的叫床服务（……）。这篇文整个大的时代背景参考的是英国维多利亚时代，在维多利亚时代，很多平民家里没有钟表，早上他们又要去上班，所以就想出了这个办法，雇佣一个警察每天早上去他们家叫他们起床……据说这也是当时警察的外快途径之一orz

 

引荐完双方，Bobby就独自回去了。

Chuck家房子不大，但有个很大的地下室，里面杂乱无章地堆着各种书籍。Dean记得Bobby家也有个专门堆书的地下室，他没下去过，因为Bobby禁止任何人下去。

大概是刚刚的开场做得不太好，Dean的脸色一直很阴沉，戴着手套的手指也不时摩挲着手杖顶端的恶魔之眼。Chuck被他的小动作吓坏了，尽管Dean一再心不在焉地说着“我不会对你怎么样”，他还是不时抬头谨慎胆小地盯着Dean手上的动作，以致他一直没法安下心来向兄弟俩讲述其他贵族的家史。

“Dean。”Sam沉下声叫了一声他哥的名字，用眼神告知不要做得太过分。Dean哼了一声，对弟弟的警告视若无睹。

“嘿，你再这么吓唬他，咱们今天可就白来了。”Sam凑到Dean耳边小声说道。他伸手抓过Dean的手杖搁到自己身边，不顾他哥不满的眼神，微笑着对Chuck说道，“你继续。”

两个人亲密耳语的样子让Chuck愣了一下，他心想着传言大概是真的，可这次他聪明地没把这句话说出口。见Sam收走了Dean的手杖，他又笑得那么善良无害，Chuck深呼吸了几下，挠了挠头继续向兄弟俩讲着别人的家史。

“你就不能拣重要的说吗？”听了几个小时都没找出什么有用信息的Dean不免有些烦躁，他敲了敲桌子，开口催促。Chuck嘟囔着“我觉得我说的都很重要呀”，在看到Dean阴鸷的眼神之后，他又吓得立刻噤声。

“我们想知道的是，有没有哪些家族的什么人突然得急症死亡，而那之前却毫无征兆？你仔细想一想，如果哪些家族中这样的人超过三个，你可以把他们的姓氏告诉我。”比起Dean，Sam就显得温和可爱多了。Chuck还比较乐意跟Sam交流。

Chuck仔细思考了一阵，列出了几个家族的姓氏，其中有一支是直系王族，另外几支也都是地位在Winchester家之上的贵族。Sam看了Dean一眼，他们在心中盘算着，感觉感染吸血病毒的人不太可能有这么多，于是Sam继续引导Chuck：“你知道中世纪的一些传说吗，关于魔女的？那些家族，有哪些得罪过魔女的？”

有关魔女的书面记载少之又少，多数都是一些诗歌，另外就是民俗学家整理的各地传说笔记。人们提起魔女总是讳莫如深，仿佛说多了，就会被诅咒。

这方面Chuck也帮不上什么忙，他听闻的关于魔女的东西也很少。

Dean明显有些失望，不过至少还问出了一些线索，聊胜于无。Sam向Chuck道谢，他从钱袋里拿出五块银币答谢Chuck，这位书呆子有些受宠若惊。突然，他像是想起什么似的猛地从凳子上跳了起来，连招呼都没打便跑进了地下室。

“说不定他是想起了什么东西。”Sam见到这个时候Dean还臭着一张脸，不免觉得好笑，便伸手敲了敲他哥的肩膀。他哥立马抬头白了他一眼，嘟囔着，仿佛不满Sam就这么放过了这家伙，居然还给了他五块银币。

“毕竟他也提供了一些线索，这总比我们俩去图书馆坐一天得到的东西多。”Sam笑着安抚他哥，“而且有些隐秘的家史，图书馆里也不见得会有。只是我还有个问题不太明白，但这个Chuck估计也答不上来吧。”

“什么问题？”Dean有些好奇。

“每个贵族就有封地，尸体是在我们的封地上发现的……其他贵族想到我们的封地必须先知会我们。难道平民里也有吸血病毒携带者？或者……是真的吸血鬼？”

Dean还想再说些什么，Chuck已经从地下室跑出来了，手里还拿着一卷仿佛用力抖一抖就会彻底碎掉的羊皮卷。

“这个，上面的文字我看不太懂。”他说着，小心翼翼地将羊皮卷放在桌上缓缓展开，一边打开还一边念叨着“别碰”“小心它碎掉”。

“应该是用恶魔文字书写的，我只能看懂里面的几个词，”他指着上面一串奇怪的符号说道，“这个词是‘魔女’的意思，”他说着又将手指移到另一串鬼画符上，“这两个词分别是‘贵族’和‘通婚’的意思，其他的我就完全看不懂了。”

“你能看懂恶魔文？”Dean惊诧地看向Chuck，他有点想让这家伙看看自己身上的那些咒语，不知道能不能解读出来点什么东西来。

“不不不，这也不是我破译的，是我的老师。这都是他教我的，但是他已经去世了……”说起去世的故人，Chuck不免神伤。但他立刻又打起精神，谨慎仔细地将羊皮卷重新卷好，“我也读不懂它，就送给你们吧。你们能接触到的人比我多，说不定能找到认识恶魔文的人。”

Sam盯着Chuck手里的羊皮卷，刚想推辞，Dean倒是大大方方地伸手收下了。

“是的，如果交给我们，说不定它还有被解读出来的一天。”

“Dean？”

Dean看了Sam一眼，凑过去小声说道：“你觉得我们抓个恶魔回来审问的成功率有多高？”

Sam吃惊地看向他哥。

他不光吃惊Dean居然能想出这个办法，还惊讶Dean为什么不早点提出这个办法。因为Dean身上还有恶魔文书写的咒语，如果能被解读出来，说不定咒语就能被破解。

他这个问题一直憋到他们离开Chuck家上了车之后才问出口。

Dean扔给Sam一个“你傻吗”的眼神。

“这么说你放心我一个人对着一只恶魔？”

“当然不放心！”Sam提高声调。其实他们兄弟俩都一样，都觉得自己可以独自对付恶魔，可对方绝对不可能同意这么危险的提议。

“那还有什么好说的。别忘了我手上还有符咒，虽然被烫掉了，但还有效力，怎么消除它，那才是最主要的。但我不可能在你面前脱下手套让恶魔看看那个符咒，你又不会让我一个人面对恶魔。所以你的问题，我只能说……你傻吗？”

果然是因为这个。

Sam在6岁的时候第一次爆发病症，当时在场的有父亲、Dean、以及一个表叔。6岁的小孩咬着一个女仆的手腕，几乎撕扯下她的半条手臂。他在大人还来不及反应的极短时间里，扑倒女仆身上，差一点咬断了她的喉咙。当时是Dean第一个冲过去把他从哭嚎着的女仆身上抱开，弟弟差一点连他也咬伤。

那次之后，父亲花了不少钱压下了这件事，Sam的病症也潜伏了好几年，一直都没有再度发作——直到他14岁那年。

那时人类与恶魔的第二次全面战争已经爆发，父亲虽然还没有去往前线，却一直独自待着设计着他的发明。某天早上，Dean从睡梦中醒来，发现双手的手背上多了两个奇怪的图案，图案周围还有一圈他看不懂的文字。他不知道这是什么，然而当Sam看到他的双手之后，14岁的少年又突然陷入病症爆发的疯狂当中。那一次他差点咬死了宅邸中所有的仆人，连Dean也被他咬伤，当John闻讯赶回来时，宅邸的地板上到处都是残肢与受伤的仆人。他和带伤的Dean两人好不容易制伏了Sam，然而清醒过来的Sam只要一看到Dean双手上的符咒，便立刻又会陷入狂暴之中。

他们谁也不知道那个符咒是什么意思，也不知道是谁趁着Dean熟睡时弄上去的——甚至连Dean自己都没有察觉。

无奈之下，John只好用烙铁烫掉了Dean手背上的符咒。面对父亲手中的烙铁，Dean畏缩地闭上眼睛，却还是颤抖着伸出双手。那之后差不多一个月的时间里，Dean连手指都无法弯曲。但即便如此，符咒的效力还在。Sam依旧会在见到Dean的双手之后陷入连他自己都无法控制的疯狂状态。

最终，John这才找到Bobby。也是Bobby发现了Dean背后的恶魔文咒语。John本想再用烙铁烫掉，可他最终还是不忍心下手。

Bobby为Dean制作了这双手套。它们遮住了Dean双手的符咒，同时用符咒与咒语组成的万用封印咒压制了Dean身上的咒语。而Dean要做的，就是无论何时，无论何种情况，都不能在Sam面前脱下他的手套。但Dean为了以防万一，除了洗澡时，其他任何时候他都不会脱下手套。而在洗澡前，他一再对Sam重申，无论发生什么事，就算是地震，也不许Sam去找他。

看到Sam投来的歉意眼神，Dean摇头，满不在乎地说道：“别在意，我也没什么损失。”

事实并非如此。

Sam低声道歉。

 

找出一个藏匿在人群之中的恶魔和找到一个精通恶魔文的人类同样艰难。平日无事的时候，入夜之后，兄弟俩都会去外面转转，希望能好运地碰到一只恶魔。可好运从未降临到他们头上。他们不知道Bobby到底是怎么发现那些恶魔的，反正他们从没成功过。

正当他们发愁之际，Bobby的小小信使再一次来到Winchester家宅邸。

距离他们与Chuck的见面，已经过了差不多半个月。拿出小羊皮卷的时候Dean还在感叹自己的幸运，因为再过两天他就要去一趟首都了。贵族也有贵族的权利——尽管Dean一直都把去上议院参政当成是无可奈何的义务。他大概会在首都待上三到五天，而自从上议院颁发了新的法案之后，非上议院议员并且没有爵位的贵族是不能在上议院例会期间逗留首都的，所以Sam得留在家里。

连同羊皮卷一起，Bobby还附上了一小包药粉。这是之前Dean特地向Bobby提出的，可以快速弄晕恶魔的迷药。

晚餐之后，兄弟二人换好衣服一同出门。

这一次案件发生的地方距离上一次的杀人碎尸案现场不太远，依旧在屠马场附近。警察们已经把目标锁定在屠马场工人身上。这一次死的也是个妓女，她倒在散发着恶臭的垃圾堆旁，胳膊被折断，肚子上也被开了个洞。

想要获取更多信息，看来还是得去酒馆这种鱼龙混杂的地方。这一次Dean倒没又傻到跟别人起争执，他一进酒馆就寻找着在里面等待着生意上门的妓女。一个中年女人靠着吧台，头发凌乱，嘴唇上涂着艳丽的大红色口红，身上穿着和上次那个Polly很像的低胸长裙。Dean冲Sam眨了眨眼睛，坏笑着低声说道：“我知道你对付中年女人最有一套，这次换你去，怎么样？”

Sam恨不得动手撕烂他哥的笑脸，但为了获取信息，他不得不听话地上前向妓女套话。他站在吧台前请她喝了一杯酒，脸上的笑容诚恳到全天下的人都不可能相信他也会撒谎耍心机。Dean拿着手杖站在门口笑着看那妓女闪闪发亮的眼睛，带着些许宠溺地摇头低喃着“天才的小混蛋”。

正期待着Sam带回来的情报，突然就被人撞了一下。Dean回过神，心想着大概是自己挡住了酒馆的门，他站直身体向后退了一步，刚想道歉，那个撞了他的人却停下脚步，吹了一声口哨。

“哦，真是太巧了，没想到又在这儿遇上你，宝贝美人。”

“宝贝美人”这个称谓让Dean反胃地皱紧眉头。他自己已经很高了，但眼前这个大块头显然有更结实强壮的身体，以致他还不得不微微抬起头才能看清对方的长相。可他实在记不清自己到底是什么时候见过这个人。

刚想打发掉这个大概是喝醉认错人的家伙，对方已经朝着他的下巴伸出了手。Dean反射性地举起手里的手杖格开对方的手，沉下脸阴鸷地打量对方。

没规矩的混账！

“嘿，Beth，这是谁？你的新姘头？你对男人也有兴趣？”

从酒馆外又进来一个人，似乎是这个大块头的熟人。

Beth。

名字好像有点耳熟。

哦，他想起来了。是上次在酒馆遇上的那个恶心家伙。

对方两个人站在Dean面前，有一搭没一搭地搭着话，两双眼睛就没从Dean身上离开过。Dean烦躁地朝Sam的方向看了一眼，Sam此刻正背对着他，大概是没注意到这边的情况。

太好了。

Dean兴奋地舔了舔嘴唇。

“哦，看来你的姘头是看上别人了。我真为他的品味感到抱歉，他居然分辨不出你和那个老妓女到底谁更好。”被手杖挡了一下的Beth丝毫不以为杵，他推了手杖一把，又将手伸向Dean的脸。

下一秒，Dean已经抬脚蹬中了Beth的肚子。他这一脚蹬得极其用力，毫无防备的Beth居然就被他这一脚给踢到了地上。Beth的朋友见状，愣了一愣，但就在这短短的间隙中，Dean又一脚将他也踢到地上。

他跟过去，趁着Beth还没爬起来，一脚狠狠踩上Beth的左肋，Beth的惨叫声大到几乎整条街都能听见。Beth的朋友从地上爬起来，想要从背后偷袭Dean，他刚刚举拳，迎面就被一个高大的年轻人一拳砸中了鼻子。

老妓女明显是喜欢上了这位年轻的绅士，一不小心话就说得有点多。Sam笑得脸都快僵了，套出了想要的情报，他正思考着该如何脱身，身后便出现了骚动。等他回过头，就看见Dean气势汹汹地把倒在地上的一个大块头踢得惨叫连连。大块头的同伴从地上爬起来，看上去是要偷袭Dean，Sam连最后的招呼都没打便冲了过去，一拳把那家伙再次揍趴到地上。

Dean显然是打得很来劲，躺在地上的大块头惨叫声也越来越凄厉嘶哑。Sam原本还想阻拦，但他看了一眼大块头的长相，立刻就认出了他是谁。既然Dean已经动手了，他索性就站在一旁以防还有别人来偷袭Dean，干脆让他哥揍个高兴好了。

“好了，我们走吧。”最后狠狠踢了一下Beth的下巴，Dean伸手拂了拂身上的灰尘，微微喘息着对Sam说道。

再不走一会儿警察来了就麻烦了。

扔下被踢得痛晕过去的Beth，兄弟俩扬长而去。

一路上，Dean还有些兴奋，以致他都没注意到自己鞋子上沾到了Beth的血。Sam只是低头看了一眼他的皮鞋，扶着他的肩膀转进案发现场所在的一条暗巷。

“真高兴你没出手揍他。”

“揍他会弄脏手套，在你心里我就那么蠢吗？”Dean反唇相讥，但语气里倒是听不出有任何一丝的不高兴。

在这方面，Dean的确已经足够小心。不过确实，不能动手揍的话，还是有点遗憾，他上次可是发誓要把那家伙“揍”到趴在地上吐肠子的。

“你刚刚怎么不叫我？”想到这个，Sam还有些介意。

在黑暗中，Dean哈哈笑了起来：“看你和那位女士相谈甚欢，我怎么忍心打搅你的好事。”他话音刚落，Sam就用力捏了一把他的肩膀。

“咳咳，好吧，说正经的，你问到了什么？”

Sam沉默了一会儿，在他刚刚想开口的时候，前面的黑暗中突然闪过一个影子。他再次将手里的铜罐塞进Dean怀里，同时拔出猎枪。

“嘿！记得这次要活的！”Dean连忙将罐子又塞回Sam手里，拔出三棱刀冲向恶魔的同时不忘提醒Sam。上次之他这个不长心眼的弟弟活活弄死了一个恶魔，害得连恶魔血也一起跌价。

Sam一步不离地跟在Dean身后。黑暗中，虽然视觉受阻，但Dean的听觉极为敏锐，他听见受伤的恶魔发出的粗重喘息声。循声而去，Dean小心翼翼靠近恶魔，就在他掏出药粉准备打开使用的时候，恶魔突然嘶叫着扑过来，一把将他压在地上。Dean反射性地举起三棱刀刺进恶魔的肩膀，浓黑的恶魔血顺着三棱刀快速滑落，Dean突然心中一凛，猛地想要推开恶魔，恶魔却掐着他的脖子让他无法动弹。

血水快要滴在Dean身上。

恶魔张嘴，吐出艰涩难懂的语言，像是咒语。剧痛瞬间攫住Dean的身体，他张着嘴痛苦地呼吸，恶魔的双手却越收越紧。

“离开这里，Sam！”他用尽力气大吼。

被血污染的话，封印咒就会失效。

Sam却一把扔开手里的铜罐，追过去抓起恶魔便将匕首捅进它的脖子里。

黑色的血从恶魔的脖子里喷涌而出。

两只黄色的恶魔之眼在黑暗中闪动着幽微的光芒，粘稠的血液如同黑夜遇见日出，顷刻之间便消散得无影无踪。

Sam喘息着丢开恶魔的尸体，走过去用力拉起Dean，有些紧张地伸手抚摸着Dean的脸。Dean闭着眼睛粗重地喘息，从Sam手掌上传来的体温让他稍稍安下心来。

恶魔之眼果然能够抵御不洁之物的污染。

Sam没事。

但下一刻Dean就怒不可遏。

“我不是让你离开吗？”他挥开Sam的手，退开一步冲他弟弟大吼。

Sam不可置信地瞪大眼睛，有些受伤地看着Dean：“这种时候我怎么可能丢下你一个人！刚才那个恶魔可是要杀你！”

“要是手套上的封印咒失效了怎么办！”

听完Dean的话，Sam也像是生气了一般，猛然住嘴抿紧嘴唇。他放开Dean，转身从恶魔的尸体上将还插在它肩上的三棱刀抽出。

三棱刀干净得如同新的一样。

沉默地将三棱刀递过去，Sam没再同他哥多说一句话。

那天晚上他也没有吸Dean的血。

Dean很重要。

可是Dean似乎完全无法明白这一点。

 

仆人们似乎都察觉到两位主人之间的诡异气氛，唯独需要上发条的管家完全不懂人类之间的奇妙情感。一日的晚餐上，因为Sam没有等待身为家主的Dean就率先入座，John便在他身旁背诵了近一个小时的《贵族守则》。

谁都看得出来Sam心情一点都不好。他就在John机械生硬的声音里大口吃着食物，还一口气喝了三杯威士忌。一旁的Dean也被John闹得心烦意乱，他放下刀叉朝John命令道：“停下。”

烦人的声音终于停止。

Dean承认前天晚上他的脾气发得是有点莫名其妙，可既然他都让Sam赶紧离开了，Sam就不该还留在那儿，可他居然还朝恶魔扑过去。Sam明明就该理解他的，但还是跟他唱反调。

Dean觉得自己作为大哥，着实有权发火。

可更让他生气的是，这都过了两天了，Sam居然还在跟他生气，甚至还用“绝食”这种低俗下三滥的手段跟他怄气！

Dean一面气愤地咬着嘴里的火腿，一面抬眼打量着Sam。他弟弟现在的脸色就跟那些抹了粉的女人一样，除了没掉粉之外，整张脸的颜色就跟那些惨白的淑女没什么两样。

哦，连婆妈爱生气的性格都一样。

为什么你不是个女孩。

Dean在心里愤愤想道。

这样起码，他也不会这么生气——他向来不会跟女人生气。

吃过晚餐，Sam一个人来到藏书室。活捉恶魔看上去有点困难，所以他打算自己试着解读那些恶魔文。家里的藏书很多，说不定在那些他从没看过的书里，会提到一些恶魔单词的含义——他希望如此。

不过今晚，他哥也跟在他身后一起走进藏书室。他走到哪里，他哥就跟到哪里，就一直跟着，不说话。

终于忍不下去的Sam将手里的书塞回书架，转过身问道：“什么事？”

Dean差点又被Sam冷淡的语气给激怒，他抹了一把脸平静了一下情绪，僵硬地说道：“我明天就要去首都了。”

“我知道。这几天我会好好打理家里的。”

原来是这件事。

原本以为Dean还有其他事要说，Sam这下有点失望。虽然他也不指望Dean能意识到自己的错误，可他也希望至少Dean能跟他说点关于这方面的话题。

“五天后才能回来！”Dean说着，刻意加重了“五天后”。

“所以？”

Dean终于忍不住了，他一把将Sam推到书架上，索性扯开自己的衬衫。

“不好好吃一顿吗？你知道你现在的脸色就跟僵尸一样吗？”

烛光之下，Dean脖子上那块斑渍就像被人吻出的吻痕一样。就算不闭上眼睛，Sam也能想象血液在Dean血管中流动的样子，他回忆起鲜血的味道，温暖甜美。

只有血能带给他饱腹的满足感。

Dean靠近Sam，甚至微微踮起脚，尽可能地让自己的脖子贴近Sam的嘴唇。

自己这样可真娘。

Sam伸手扶住Dean的肩膀，忍耐着低头咬住他哥脖子的冲动，一颗一颗为他扣好扣子。Dean难以置信地瞪大眼睛盯着自己的弟弟，继而抓起他的衣襟生气地大吼：“你到底在闹什么？我他妈明天就要走了！你还想继续饿上五天吗！”

“只是感觉饥饿而已，并不是真的饥饿。”Sam嘴硬。他实在太佩服自己，都这样了居然还能把他哥推开。他哥大概真的不明白，他并不需要一直像这样为了弟弟而自我牺牲。

Dean闻言气结。他一把推开Sam，生气地双手叉腰来回踱步。

“我真搞不明白你到底在气什么。要认真计较起来，生气的不该是我吗？有你这么个不听话的弟弟！”

看吧，Dean根本不知道自己错在哪里。

好吧。

Sam也打算好好跟他哥计较计较。

“那种时候你怎么能让我赶快离开呢？”

“要不然呢？要是手套被恶魔血污染了呢？你该不会忘记了以前到底是谁见了我的双手就发狂吧？”

“可是那个时候你快死了！我怎么能丢下你一个人逃跑！”

“为什么不能！我是你哥哥，我难道不该保护你吗？”Dean停下脚步，理直气壮地看向Sam，“老爸他花费了多大的力气才把你的事压下来，我怎么可能让你在我还活着的时候暴露身份？我不能让老爸他失望！”

“那如果代价是要你死呢？”Sam尖锐地反问，他觉得Dean简直不可理喻。

“我不知道是不是每个人都有宁愿死也要保护的什么东西，”Dean说着，突然平静下来，他安静地盯着情绪激动的Sam，“至少我有，那就是你。”

母亲在他们很小的时候便去世了，传说也是恶魔害死的。一心复仇的父亲醉心于各种消灭恶魔的发明中，根本不懂得照顾小孩。Sam是Dean在一直照顾，从Sam还是个婴儿的时候，他就睡在比他大4岁的哥哥身边，他学会的第一个单词不是妈妈也不是爸爸，而是Dean的名字，他迈出的第一步，就是朝着Dean走去的——Dean几乎见证了Sam所有的成长。

就连Sam第一次爆发病症，也是Dean第一个冲过去抱住他的。

在Dean心里，守护弟弟已经成为了一种自发的使命，就像本能一样，不需要任何人教授。

突如其来的告白让Sam措手不及。他怔忡地盯着他哥表情认真的脸，许久都说不出一句话。他狼狈地低下头，过了好久才慢慢抬起头，对Dean说道：“Dean，我也一样，你是我哥，我可以为你做任何事，可以为你去任何地方。但是我不希望你为了我就牺牲你自己……这不公平……”

“这没什么不公平，Sammy。”听了Sam的话，Dean终于露出这几天来的第一抹笑容。郁积了两三天的阴郁情绪，就因为Sam这番话而烟消云散。他走过给了Sam一个结实的拥抱，拍着他的背，告诉他说，“这没什么不公平，这是我作为兄长的荣耀。”

Sam还是不认同Dean的话，但这次他没有表达自己的想法，他只是学着Dean的样子伸手紧紧抱住他哥的背。

他想起小时候，自己摔跤了，Dean总会过来弯腰给他一个安抚的拥抱。Dean会紧紧抱住他的肩膀，将他牢牢抱在怀里。在小小的他心中，哥哥的怀抱就是安全的港湾，哥哥的背就像一堵高大的墙，将所有的危险与伤痛都挡在外面，让它们永远无法侵犯他。

即便现在，即便他已经长得比Dean还高了，可Dean还是习惯性地踮起脚紧紧抱住他的肩膀。或许Dean仍将自己想象成是一堵坚实的高墙，他会竭尽自己所能为Sam挡下所有的伤害。

“你还是不打算来一点血吗？”Dean在Sam耳边嘟囔。

Sam笑起来。他的双手仍不愿放开Dean，仿佛自己有意识般，它们还牢牢抱着Dean的背，像是想将这具温暖的身体永远锁在自己怀中。

“不，已经过了我的用餐时间。”

Sam的声音响起在耳畔，他的气息吹拂在耳廓上，痒痒的，Dean不禁缩了缩脖子。他本想放开Sam，可Sam抱得这么紧，害他也开始舍不得松手了。他突然发现Sam居然已经长得这么高了，他能直观地感知到Sam的手到底有大，他的手臂到底有多么强壮。

或许Sam真的已经强大到根本不需要他保护了。

Dean有些失落地想着。

但没关系，这与他没关系，这些跟他一点关系都没有。

安静地抱着哥哥，Sam突然非常非常想吻他。

 


	2. FALLING

首都的空气真是越来越差了。

下了火车的Dean扶了一下头上的帽子，皱了皱鼻子。首都工厂林立，黑色与黄色的烟雾从数不清的高大烟囱源源不断冒出。Dean拎着他的小箱子走出火车站，就这么短短的一小段距离，他就被接连撞了三四次。

真是繁华的首都。第二次全面战争结束之后，整个国家的工业突然进入飞速发展期，那些大大小小的工厂就像是一夜之间冒出一般，将首都围了个严严实实，而首都近畿的农民纷纷涌到这里，成为工厂的工人。

不知道首都什么时候会爆炸。

Dean抬头就能看到一大片华丽的飞艇群，而在天空的另一端，却游弋着长长一排空中战舰，它们鼓起巨大的风帆，快速而有序地朝着同一个方向整齐地驶去。

Dean雇了一辆马车。

原本他是可以乘坐地铁去宅邸的，与他住的小城市不一样，首都的地铁网也想到发达，只是地下的空气比地上更恶劣，地铁站里常年弥漫着黄色的微尘，空气里一直有一股难闻的硫磺味。

Dean决定在这次的上议院例会上提出改造地铁的方案，恶魔血显然比煤炭要干净，而且同等质量的恶魔血能够释放出数百倍于煤炭的能量，算下来，使用恶魔血比煤炭更划算。何况如果这个方案得到支持，那么猎魔的合法化也会一并提上日程。

一个人来到在首都的临时宅邸，Dean自己匆匆洗了个澡。天色渐渐暗了下去，他穿上正式的晚礼服，挑选了一顶合适的礼帽，带着手杖便离开了宅邸。

每个月的上议院例会前一晚，王室都会以晚宴与舞会款待各位贵族。

舞会的地点就在那艘最华丽的飞艇当中。晚上7点，贵族陆续登船，8点的时候，飞艇升空，绕着首都缓缓飞行。舞会将持续到凌晨才结束。

Dean对这种社交场合没什么兴趣，他从小就不太喜欢那些和他同为贵族的人。他就端着一小杯香槟站在飞艇左舷的观光窗前，静静凝视夜里的首都。首都夜晚的照明水平非常高，即便是在飞艇上，也能将每条街道的风景看得一清二楚。位于首都中心的王宫此刻也是灯火通明，亮如白昼，如同首都鲜活的心脏。

“好久不见，Dean。”

有人走过来同Dean打招呼。不用转身，光凭这讨厌的声音就知道身后的人是谁，Dean冲观光窗翻了个大大的白眼，转过身时表情还没调整过来，依旧是一副冷硬的臭脸。

“不跟我打个招呼吗？你这么冷淡，我可是会伤心的。”高大的棕发青年举着酒杯冲Dean比了个干杯的手势，自顾自地喝光了杯中的香槟。

“我们上个月才见过，Michael。”Dean不动声色地走向人群聚集的地方，他可不想跟这家伙单独相处。

“不，我那句话是替我弟弟说的。”Michael狡猾地眨了眨眼睛，“他说他都有大半年没见到你了，他可是特地嘱咐我见到你了一定要代他向你问好。”

哦，Michael的弟弟。

明明都是贵族，都是上面有个哥哥的人，Dean实在不明白，为什么就又有像Sam那样善良正直又聪明的人，也会有像Michael的弟弟Lucifer那种邪恶狡诈的家伙。

想起Lucifer蛇一样的笑容，Dean忍不住握紧了手中的酒杯。

“还有，替我们向亲爱的Sammy问好。”恰好一个侍者经过，Michael举止优雅地将空杯放入侍者手中的托盘里，接着又端起另一杯酒。

“我觉得以你们和我弟弟的交情，你并不适合叫他Sammy。”Dean沉下脸，不客气地纠正。

Michael闻言笑了起来。

“别忘了，Dean，Sammy小时候和我弟弟关系不错。我一直觉得是你，像关着一只宠物那样关着你弟弟。”他说着，像是欣赏着Dean盈满怒意的脸一样，微微眯起眼睛，满足地喝了一口杯子里的香槟，“你不知道吗？外面盛传，你和你弟弟之间有不伦——大家都在猜测，你弟弟是你的禁脔……”

Michael话还未说完，迎面就被Dean泼了一脸酒。周围有注意到这边的人纷纷发出讶然的惊呼。

Dean毫不顾及礼仪地将手中的空酒杯随手扔在铺着红毯的地上，连Michael的脸都没多看，便黑着脸离开了。

冗长的舞会持续到凌晨，原本就不喜欢这种场合的Dean更是被Michael搅得连最后一丝好心情都没了。大概在场的所有人都知道他刚刚往Michael脸上泼酒的事了，虽然贵族之间也不如他们表面上装出的那么和睦亲善，但私下的龌龊不和也绝不会堂而皇之地摊到这种场合上闹开。

Dean也知道自己一直都被那些家伙当成异类，他留着短发，举止也不够优雅得体，虽然是贵族，家里却连一匹马都没有，更别说去参加每年其他贵族都喜欢的秋季猎狐。

有个弟弟，听说是高材生，却迟迟找不到体面的工作。

有个能干的管家，却是个古怪可怕的机器人。

其他贵族根本不把Dean当成自己的同类。

也看不起他。

直到舞会结束，飞艇降落，重新踏上陆地的Dean这才微微舒了一口气。其他贵族雇佣的马车集中停在距离飞艇降落地点有半条街的地方。Dean没有雇马车。以前也是这样，每一次他都是独自步行回去。反正他的宅邸距离这里也不是很远。

翌日的上议院例会上，Dean提出了改造蒸汽机车和地铁的方案，但支持他的人寥寥无几。大家都觉得他疯了，要说煤矿资源，虽然国内匮乏，但几个殖民地的矿藏却非常丰富，他们根本犯不着特地去把这么廉价的能源换成难以获取的恶魔血。

而他一并提出的猎魔合法化也被否定。

剩下的时间里，Dean只好坐在自己的席位上打瞌睡。

这一次Michael的提案是废除空中舰队，因为无论是敌国还是恶魔在空中都没有任何威胁力，而空中战舰的维护每年都要花上很大一笔钱，作为每年都要为这支舰队被强行课税的贵族，Michael非常不满。

不少贵族也对空中舰队颇有微词，因为从战舰制造出来到现在，它们根本没在战争中发挥过任何效力，而海外殖民活动也用不上这种难以操控的庞然大物。

在其他贵族思考着该为Michael投上赞成票的同时，Dean再次沉下脸，毫不留情地投了反对票。关于Michael的提案，因为颇有争议，赞成与反对认输不相上下，以致直到例会结束也没有最终定论。

 

虽然因为Michael的缘故，这次首都之旅非常不快，但当Dean走下回程火车时，所有的不愉快便随着迎面而来的微风而烟消云散。到家时天才刚刚亮，他们的发条管家还尽职地守着门口，见到主人回来，他迈着僵硬的步子迎过来，接过主人的帽子与箱子。

看起来，Sammy还没起床。

懂得规矩的John放好Dean的东西，跟着他一同来到浴室。

仆人们都已经起床，热水刚刚烧好。Dean跨进木桶里舒服地泡了个澡。因为首都的宅邸基本没人去住，那边也没有请仆人，在首都，所有的事都得Dean自己来。说实话，他还是喜欢洗澡的时候有个人能帮他捏捏肩膀和手臂。

洗完澡换上衣服，Dean拦住似乎正要去叫醒Sam的John。

“你去厨房盯着。”

比起“我去叫Sam起床”这种对机器人而言语意模糊的话，还是命令来得直接。

打发走John，Dean上楼径直走向Sam的房间。

Sam不在房间里。

“不是吧……”Dean看了房间一眼，下楼跑向藏书室。

果然在这里。

Sam正坐在书桌前，全神贯注地阅读着什么。他手边还放着本该放在藏书室最里端那个书桌上的几本笔记，其中一本摊开，压着一张不大的地图。

听到脚步声，Sam抬起头。

“你这是整晚没睡吗？”Dean走过来，一边解开衬衫的扣子。Sam的脸色白得如同烛台上的蜡烛，仿佛是患了什么不得了的疾病一样。

Dean知道，那只是因为饥饿感而已，甚至都不是真正的饥饿。

Sam起身，没说话，只是一把抓过Dean倾身过去狠狠咬住他的脖子。Sam有些粗暴的动作让靠着书桌的Dean痛得皱起眉头，但他没有抱怨，只是一手撑着书桌，另一只手安抚地搭在Sam肩上。

Sam的嘴贴在Dean的脖子上又吸又咬，不时发出令人误会的吮吸声。他的手用力捧着Dean的脸，手指依旧像从前那样摸索着Dean敏感的耳后。刚刚洗完澡的Dean再次被他弟弟的手弄得浑身发热，他吞咽着，手指敲了敲Sam的肩膀，想让Sam离他稍微远一点。

可Sam实在太饥饿，根本不理他哥含蓄的肢体动作。他饥渴地吮吸着Dean的脖子，舌头舔着Dean的皮肤，他的手指流连在Dean的耳后，偶尔会揉弄着Dean的耳垂。

他还想要更多。

将Dean抱进怀里。

吻Dean。

把他整个压在桌上，脱光他的衣服。

Sam觉得自己快疯了。

每一次Dean离开家去首都，Sam就会陷入这样的疯狂之中。

在这几天里，他不光是失去了Dean的血液，他也看不到Dean，嗅不到Dean身上的气味，触碰不到他。Sam也不知道，饥饿感和思念，到底哪个更熬人。

Sam突然咬了一下Dean的脖子。Dean身体一震，喉结颤抖着，发出一声沙哑的呻吟。

这都是Sam那只只懂“本能”的手的错。

Sam抱住Dean的腰，将他圈进自己怀里，嘴唇却贪婪地一直贴着Dean的脖子。他深呼吸，嗅着Dean身上的气味，他刚刚洗过澡，身上还有暖暖的味道。Sam闭上眼睛，放肆地在Dean允许的范围之内触碰着Dean。他一只腿伸进Dean的双腿之间，与Dean膝盖贴着膝盖，大腿贴着大腿。

“嗯？Dean？”察觉到一丝异样的Sam终于舍得让自己的唇齿离开Dean的脖子，但他依旧不舍地舔着Dean脖子上的血迹，像是为了确认什么似的突然伸手贴上Dean微微鼓起的腿间。

Dean浑身一震，像是想跳出Sam与书桌之间似的扭身挣扎了一下。Sam抬起头，舔了舔嘴唇上的血，带着半是玩笑的语气问道：“你勃起了？”他说着，手掌还故意隔着长裤抚摸着Dean的性器。

“都说你摸得很色情了。”Dean仰起头喘息了一下，抓起Sam贴着他腿间的手狠狠甩开，“其他地方别乱摸！你喝饱了吗？早餐时间快到了。”

Sam的一只手依旧轻轻摩挲着Dean的脸，他再次倾身压过去。

“还没，我可是饿了一个礼拜。”

“其中有两天算是你的自作自受！”Dean还不忘翻旧账。

Sam哼哼着再次咬住Dean的脖子。

Dean觉得Sam一定是在戏弄他！不然的话，为什么Sam抚摸他耳后的那只手动作好像变得更下流了！而且Sam的腿好像也故意蹭着他的大腿，还不时擦过他敏感的腿间。

“小混蛋！不许玩了！”Dean忍不住拍了一把Sam的后脑。

Sam笑起来，他轻轻咬着Dean的脖子，含混地问道：“Dean，我一直很好奇，你平时会手淫吗？我知道你除了洗澡从来不会脱下手套，难道你是在洗澡的时候？”

被问到尴尬的问题，Dean翻了个白眼。他推了Sam一把，Sam却捏了一下他的耳垂。

“18岁之后就没有过了。”Dean说着又拍了一下Sam的脑袋，“快放开我小混蛋，我都为你牺牲到这个份上了。”他说着，Sam却变本加厉地逗弄着他。

身体越来越热，性器好像也越来越兴奋了。照现在这样，在他的小兄弟冷静之前，他根本没法离开藏书室！可是如果他迟迟不在早餐室现身，John可是随时都会赶过来催命。

“让我帮你。”Sam说着，在Dean彻底明白他话里的意思之前，便拉下Dean的裤子，伸手包裹住他变得又硬又热的性器。

敏感的性器被握住，Dean忍不住闭上眼睛喘息起来。但他立刻就咬牙吞下呻吟声，沉声让Sam赶快放开他。Sam却不听话地继续握着他的性器套弄着，还用一种带着恶作剧般恶意的语气对他说道：“可是你前面都湿了，你看。”他说着，用手指按了一下性器前端正分泌着透明液体的小孔，Dean脚下一软差点摔倒，他狼狈地抓着Sam的衣服，喘息着瞪着弟弟。

Sam将Dean推到桌上让他坐好，低头专心地为他服务。敏感的器官被Sam握在手里套弄，快感与羞耻感让Dean一时不知该看向何处。虽然手淫这种事很正常，但再怎么说也应该是关上房门自己在房间做的事。

Sam很快就发现Dean很喜欢被摩擦顶端和冠状沟之下，他舔了舔嘴唇，试着专心刺激着湿润的前端。一开始Dean还压抑着自己的声音，但随着最敏感的区域不断被刺激摩擦，快感越来越强烈，自制力慢慢崩溃，不时有破碎的呻吟从他的唇间溢出。

“你真的从得到手套之后就再也没有自己做过吗？”Sam抬头看了一眼连眼皮都红了的Dean，凑过去低声问他。

“没有……”Dean忍不住伸手攀住Sam的肩膀，他暗红色的手套在白色衬衫的映衬之下格外醒目显眼。他能感觉到Sam的气息喷洒在他的耳朵上，Sam的滚烫的嘴唇距离他很近，仿佛下一刻会再次咬上他的脖子。Dean抱紧Sam的肩膀，挺腰将性器撞向Sam的掌心。

快感如同烈酒，在体内点燃一簇簇火焰，仿佛全身的血液都要在这一刻被蒸干。Dean不由自主地让自己的耳根贴上Sam的脸，手指紧紧揪住Sam的衬衫，摆着腰发出沙哑的呻吟声。

“是我的错，以后让我帮你。”Sam用脸轻轻蹭了蹭不时发出呻吟声的Dean，“你不必为了我禁欲。”他违心地说着，压抑着嫉妒，“你可以找个女人，可以结婚……”

Dean没说话，只是不断吞咽，喘息着，呻吟，用鼻尖蹭着Sam被汗水打湿的发丛。

他突然想起Michael的话。

我一直觉得是你，像关着一只宠物那样关着你弟弟。

外面盛传，你和你弟弟之间有不伦。

然后他就这么毫无预兆地，射在了弟弟手中。

“没人会嫁给这样的我，”Dean依旧紧紧抱着Sam，喘息着，“她们会觉得娶自己的是一双碰不得的手套。”

你弟弟是你的禁脔。

 

Sam用手帕擦干净Dean身上和自己手上的精液，为Dean整理好衣服。相较他，Dean就显得没那么淡定自然了，Michael的那些话一直在他脑中打转，接着他又想起Chuck的话，仿佛所有人都认定他和Sam之间有什么不伦。

原本Dean只以为是因为外人根本不知道他和Sam之间有着怎样紧密的联系，他们不知道手套的秘密，也不知道Sam身上的秘密，外人只看见一个不会离开Sam的Dean，和一个离不开Dean的Sam，却看不到更深层的东西。

可是现在，Dean动摇了。

他的视线滑过Sam的脸。Sam正低着头为他抚平衬衫，低垂着眼睛，呼吸平静，神情专注。他的手掌抚过衬衫，体温隔着布料专递给Dean，想到不久之前自己将精液射在了这只手里，Dean不禁感到一丝羞耻与心虚。

他心里，是真的藏着什么对Sam的妄想吗？在那些从未被剖开过的内心深处，在他自己都无法觉察到的未知角落，是不是真的有什么隐秘肮脏的种子顶破了血肉，迫不及待地发芽生长？

Sam眨动了一下眼睛，Dean仿佛能感觉到他的呼吸喷洒在自己身上。

他闭上眼睛，内心一阵瑟缩。

“Dean，要到早餐时间了。”终于整理好衣服的Sam退开一步，上下打量了一番Dean之后，这才出声提醒。

Dean连忙睁开眼睛，支吾着，起身便像逃避似的大步离开藏书室。

Sam落在他身后。

他不慌不忙地收拾好桌上散乱的书籍与笔记，卷好地图，将一切收拾妥当之后才跟着离开藏书室。

Dean在他前面迈着步子走得焦急。他就在Dean身后远远看着，偷偷舔着嘴唇回忆着刚才Dean在他手中射精的瞬间。Dean抱着他的肩膀，鼻尖磨蹭着他的头发，他猜Dean一定能嗅到他汗水的气味，他猜刚刚那一刻，他的气味一定像笼子一样将他哥哥牢牢锁在里面。

他也知道外面那些传言。平民对贵族家族内部的事总是表现出异常的兴趣与狂热。他们会在家中、工厂里或者酒馆里，无论闲暇或是繁忙，总是不厌其烦地向别人讲述着半途听来的传言，绘声绘色如同自己身临现场，如同他们亲眼所见。

领主与他的弟弟总是形影不离，他们习惯耳语，习惯彼此亲昵地触碰，习惯相互庇护。那些从未见过领主的人，即便与领主面对面都不见得认得出来，可假如过去向他们问起领主和弟弟之间的事，他们也会高兴地喝着酒跟你说上一整晚，说得就像他们都是领主的家仆一样，熟知领主宅邸里的每个房间。

Sam不屑那些人，也不屑那些传言。他甚至高傲地认为，就算那些都是真的，就算那些有一天都会变成现实——他会得到他哥哥的一切，他会得到Dean全部的爱与信任、得到Dean完整的灵魂与身体——他也不会对那些语境中的鄙夷与指摘露出丝毫胆怯心虚的表情。

除了Dean，他不在乎任何人，自然也不会去管那些人的想法。

可Dean却对那些表现得非常反感，他就像中世纪的骑士一样，恪守着他认为自己应该恪守的准则与道德，绝不会越过雷池一步。他也不允许任何人用那种低俗的流言诋毁自己的家族，诋毁自己的家人。

看着前面Dean的背影，Sam多想追过去，从后面抱住他，告诉他不如让那些下流的猜测全都变成事实，让它们像宣战的白手套一样砸在诋毁他们名誉的那些人脸上。

他哥太固执。

Sam头疼地摇了摇头。

早餐之前，Sam回房换了一身衣服。那条沾着Dean精液的手帕被他扔在床上，他犹豫了一会儿，决定就让它一直待在那里好了。

Sam得承认，在对Dean的迷恋这一点上，他的确特别不正常。在那些外出猎魔过的夜里，他会抱着Dean变本加厉地吸血，抚摸他，挑逗他。他喜欢看Dean被他逗弄得眼角发红浑身发热的样子，他喜欢Dean在这个时候也乖乖不动任由他吸血的样子，那些夜晚，他会想象着他哥带着那副表情被他狠操的样子自慰，叫着Dean的名字射精。

如果被Dean知道的话，不知道他是会被揍一顿还是会被赶出去。

他可离不开Dean。

他不想让Dean厌恶自己。

他希望Dean能永远像现在这样重视他，爱他。

Sam知道自己是个自私的混蛋，因为在听到他哥说出“没人会嫁给这样的我”这样的话时，他居然感到高兴。

他哥会为他孤独一生。

可是没关系，他也一样。

餐桌上，Dean明显还是有些不自在。他总是会不自觉地看向Sam握着刀叉的手，他觉得那十跟修长有力的手指突然之间变得下流无比，他看Sam任何切割食物的动作都觉得色情。

懊丧地拍了拍额头，Dean决定先专心掉自己面前的食物。

其他的事情，都只是他意识过剩而已。

“你这次去首都，上议院有什么新的议案通过吗？”Sam往面包上涂了很薄一层黄油，咬了一口，抬头看向Dean。

“没什么，”Dean耸肩，“对工厂要减税，但这跟咱们没关系。不过我这次提出的猎魔合法化又被否决了，好吧，反正黑市的价格很不错。”

看Dean说得心不在焉，Sam也没有在这个问题上继续追问。Sam知道Dean不喜欢去首都，他不喜欢其他贵族。自从父亲继承爵位之后，Winchester家就成为贵族中的异类。而现在的Dean，在其他贵族眼里，更是异类中的异类。

不过Sam很高兴Dean没有变成和其他贵族一样。

Sam也不喜欢那些人。

“你呢？我不在的这几天里，你又搞出什么小发明了？”Dean放下手里的餐具，端起茶杯啜了一口红茶。

“我一直在研究Chuck给的那个羊皮卷。”Sam说着，左手食指无意识地摩挲着手中的餐叉。Dean不小心瞥见他的小动作，顿觉胸口又是一阵不安分的骚动。他连忙低头又喝了一口热茶：“研究出来什么？”

Sam叹气摇头。

“不过我又去找过Chuck，”他说着也学Dean放下刀叉，双手交叠置于身前，“Dean，你还记得一周前那个晚上，就是你揍了那个Beth那天，我不是向一个妓女套过话吗？”

Dean对那天的事还有印象，他放下茶杯没说话，等待Sam接下来的话。

“第二个死者，脖子上也有被咬过的痕迹。”Sam用手指在自己的颈侧划了一下，做了个形象的示意，“死的还是个妓女，被分尸。但不清楚是死前分尸还是死后分尸，警察也没公布案件细节。”

“这和Chuck有什么关系？”

“他给了我一张地图，就是你刚刚看到的那张，”Sam说的是他放在藏书室书桌上的那张，“他整理了近一百年来传说有吸血鬼出没过的地点，在那张地图上一一标注了出来。我对着我们的猎魔笔记看了一下，和停战之后恶魔出没过的地方大致重合。”

吸血鬼和恶魔。

Dean因为Sam的话呆了一下，他一时还想象不出这两者之间的联系。

“Dean，回忆一下，你的手，你背上的恶魔文，”Sam的视线落在Dean暗红色的手套上，在心中默念着书写在十指上的古老咒语，“它们为什么会出现在你身上——因为我。”Sam的声音低沉下去，视线顺着Dean的衣袖扫过Dean的肩膀，最后对上他哥的眼睛，“因为我是……”

Dean突然皱紧眉头，用眼神无声制止了Sam接下来的话。

他猜Sam想说的是，或许他们猎杀的那些恶魔原本不是恶魔，而是吸血鬼——或者是吸血病毒携带者。

但人类与恶魔本质有很大区别，战争中，人类也悄悄解剖过恶魔战俘，打开它们的颅腔与肚子，研究它们的内脏器官。令人类吃惊的是，恶魔有着与人类相似的大脑，腹腔里却是一摊模糊的肉泥。它们没有心脏，没有脾肺，没有任何脏器。

那样的人类根本无法活下去。

“我们得好好调查一下。”Dean看向Sam，眼神突然阴冷起来。

兄弟俩都是行动派，早餐后他们便对着藏书室墙壁上那个巨大的地图开始规划路线。为Impala储存的恶魔血燃料剩得不多了，而且还是死血，他们这一趟不可能走太远。

“紧挨着我们领地的，是Michael的领地。”Sam指了一下地图。那里出现过恶魔，那次他们兄弟在没有知会当地领主的情况下化装成平民去了那边，捕捉到恶魔取得恶魔血之后又悄悄回到了自己的领地。

Chuck的地图上显示那里也曾出现过吸血鬼，并且与出现恶魔的地点相去不远。

又是Michael。

Dean听到这个名字，感觉胃里一沉，那晚在舞会上听来的话此刻再次响起在他脑中。

我一直觉得是你，像关着一只宠物那样关着你弟弟。

“这里像个笼子吗？”Dean突然低低出声，像是在问自己，又像是在问Sam。

“你说什么？”Sam不明白他们现在的话题跟笼子有什么关系，奇怪地看着Dean，他不解的问道。

恍然回过神的Dean眨了眨眼睛，脸上闪过一丝不自然的窘迫。

“不，没什么。”他心虚地将视线投向墙壁上的地图，“这次还是开Impala过去吗？上一次它在半途抛锚，我们差一点还回不来了。”新奇的车总会有各种问题，那次他们的Impala突然停在回程途中不动了，兄弟俩修了好久才勉强修好。

“这次出发前我们把Impala好好检查一下。”见Dean转移了话题，Sam也没有追问，接过Dean的话头说道，“毕竟我们得把武器和工具放在里头。”

他们花了一点时间准备。Dean整理武器和要带的笔记，顺便还带上了几只通讯用的机械鸟。Sam则在马厩里把Impala前前后后里里外外都检查了一遍，每个齿轮每个螺母每条履带他都认真摸过一遍，确认这次一定不会出问题。

吃过午餐之后，兄弟俩先是换上了一身乡绅会穿的普通西装，Dean还嘲笑了一下Sam的发型。Dean为John上好发条，还多嘴地嘱咐家里的仆人一定要定时打扫他们的房间，并且要保持房间的干燥温暖。

“我觉得你才像个女孩。”坐在Impala副驾座上的Sam嘲笑Dean。

“你懂什么？”Dean上了车，横了Sam一眼，“我可不想一回家钻进被子里发现里头冷冰冰湿乎乎的。”

虽然两块领地紧紧靠在一起，但发现恶魔的地方离Winchester家的宅邸仍有不短的距离，当Dean和Sam开车赶到附近的小城市时，已经是傍晚时分了。

橘红色的夕阳余晖照在这个不大的城市里，每一条街道都变成了温暖的金黄色。街道上不时有马车经过，下班的工人们则挤满街道两旁，他们或是往家中赶去，或是三五一群走向附近的酒馆。

Impala突然出现在这座城市，路人不由得纷纷驻足观望。他们见过蒸汽机车，见过两轮的马车，却很少见过这如同铁皮甲虫般的奇怪玩意儿。上一次他们来这里也是这样，要不是Sam发现了记者，他们差一点就上了本地的报纸。

虽然这里离Michael的庄园还差了很远的距离，但他们还是小心一点为好。

Sam知道Dean非常讨厌那对兄弟。

他记得小时候，自己跟Michael的弟弟Lucifer关系还不错，当年大人们骑着马去猎场猎狐时，孩子们就待在庄园里。Sam安静，Lucifer则能言善道，但他们都属于早熟的小孩，有些不屑跟其他孩子一起。Michael是孩子里的中心人物，公认的孩子王，Dean却不喜欢他——Dean只是一步不离地守着Sam。

后来的事，印象反而有些模糊。Sam和Lucifer曾是同一所公学的同学——Winchester家的领地上有一所非常有名的公学，不少贵族都把自己的孩子送到这里念书——在他们还是新生时，他们一起住过集体宿舍，Sam经常被前辈欺负体罚，Lucifer却在学长中间混得很不错。

“你原本可以和我一样，为什么要隐藏自己呢？”

Sam不会忘记Lucifer对他说过的这句话。

少年从另一个少年的眼睛里恍惚看见了魔鬼。

“因为我不是魔鬼。”

Sam如此回答Lucifer的问题。他不知道自己为什么会这么说，时过境迁，也早已记不起那时Lucifer到底是以怎样的表情面对他这句话的。

“Sammy？”见Sam突然发起呆来，Dean有些担忧地看了他一眼，出声叫道。

Sam回过神来。

“要找个旅馆。”

“我知道我知道，正在找地方停车。”Dean开着车在城里绕了两圈，终于找到一家看上去不错的旅馆。他们要了两间房，Dean将藏着武器和其他工具的行李箱扛进房间，环视了一眼这里。

住在隔壁房间的Sam放了东西，来到Dean的房间。

果然，Dean叫来旅馆的服务生，要求他们将洗澡的木桶抬进房间。中年服务生面露难色，他们有提供专门洗澡的公共浴室，一般的客人是不会再额外提出这种要求的，何况到时候把水渍弄到房间的地板上，他们还要费心清理。

“我哥在第二次全面战争中受了伤，他不想被别人看到背上的伤。”Sam挤进房间站到Dean身后，表情诚恳地撒着慌，“我知道这对你们来说有点为难，但是……”

听说Dean是参加了第二次全面战争的军人，服务生的态度立刻就变了。经历过战争年代的人都知道那场战争有多么艰难。

“哦……是吗？抱歉，只是因为这位先生长得太年轻……我以为……”服务生尴尬地挠了挠头。

“这点可害惨了他。”无视Dean有些扭曲的表情，Sam跟着苦笑，伸手悄悄拍了一把Dean的腰，“可以麻烦你们把木桶抬进来吗？我们可以支付额外的小费。”

“我马上就去准备。”被Sam骗过的服务生带着一脸感动又兴奋的表情走出房间。

“我居然不知道你的演技这么棒，我觉得你完全可以去戏院找一份工作。”Dean用手肘捅了捅Sam的肚子，眉飞色舞地开着玩笑。Sam看了Dean一眼，满脸被逼无奈的表情。

很快，木桶和热水都被抬进Dean的房间，Sam支付小费的时候还被服务生拒绝了。服务生离开房间，体贴地关上了房间的门。

Sam拉上房间的窗帘，帮Dean将热水倒进木桶，Dean等在一旁，等着Sam离开房间。但Sam倒完热水之后也站在木桶旁不说话，像是在等Dean。

“Sam？”

“我帮你。”Sam说着解开西装的扣子，脱下将它扔到Dean床上，接着解开袖扣，将袖子挽到手肘处。

Dean睁大眼睛，一脸“你疯了吗”的表情看着Sam。

“我觉得在外面你就不要摘掉手套了。”Sam说着，催促着Dean，“而且，我饿了。”

听到这句话，Dean没办法地翻了个白眼。他犹豫了一会儿，还是动手脱下身上的衣服。衬衫是Sam帮着他脱的，他抓着手套，Sam为他解开袖扣，小心地将衬衫从他身上脱下。Dean背对着Sam，三两下脱掉裤子和鞋袜，接着立刻跨进浴桶里。

Sam半跪在Dean身后，将手浸湿，为Dean清洗着手臂与肩膀。Dean还是小心地将双手搁在木桶边缘，不让水滴在手套上。Sam靠近Dean，伸手绕到他身前，微微抬起他的下巴，低头咬住他的脖子。Dean不太习惯地仰头靠着Sam的肩膀，Sam的手浸泡在热水里，为他清清洗着胸口。他的手指不时擦过乳头，Dean闭上眼睛，悄悄发出比热水还要灼热的喘息。

Sam的手在水中抚摸着Dean的身体，他的舌头舔着Dean的脖子，听着Dean压抑的喘息。他总喜欢将原本可以尽快结束的进食过程拖延得很久很久，慢慢吸食Dean的血，舔着Dean的脖子，抚摸他。

“嘿，快一点，水都要凉了。”Dean沙哑地催促，身体却依旧放松地靠着Sam。

Sam听话地放开Dean，他绕到Dean跟前，不跟他打招呼地便俯身将他从水里拉起来。

Dean下意识地想背过身。

Sam却按住他的肩膀。

Dean又勃起了。

他简直无地自容。

Sam却神情自若地将他哥拉向自己，伸手握住他湿漉漉的性器。

“让我帮你。”他低声说着。

“开什么玩笑！”Dean想挣开，Sam却温柔地紧紧抱住他的背。

“嘘，别动，我说过，我不想让你为我禁欲。”Sam靠近Dean，修长的手指圈着他的性器上下套弄，表情里没有一丝厌恶，“我们可以快点结束。手抓着我的肩膀，我不想把水弄到你的手套上。”

Dean犹豫着，终于还是伸手圈住了Sam的肩膀。

这一次，他依旧呻吟着射在了他弟弟手中。他抓着Sam的衬衫不停喘息，脚软得几乎站不稳。抬起头，看见Sam布满汗水的脸，他突然感到一阵强烈的心悸。

Sam也看向Dean。

低头吻了他。

 

Sam很小的时候，经常会抓着家里的仆人问自己的母亲哪儿去了。那时家里的仆人还很多，管家也没有被辞退，他们经常会被小少爷的问题问得头疼不已。倘若他们欺骗他说夫人出远门了，小少爷就会仰起脸问她去了哪里什么时候才回来，倘若他们说了实话告诉他夫人去世了，他会露出困惑的表情，追问去世是什么意思。

去世就是你再也见不到她了。

听到这个答案的小男孩总是愣愣的，然后吸着鼻子大声控诉他们骗他。

每当这个时候，大少爷会从房间里急匆匆冲出来，一把抱起他弟弟，大人似的凶悍地呵斥仆人。仆人们也很无奈，他们无法给出让小少爷满意的答案，小男孩总是缠着他们问东问西，因为同样的问题，他的哥哥从来不肯回答。

被哥哥抱起的小男孩会用小手抱住哥哥的脖子，不安分地用脑袋拱供哥哥的下巴。

“我们是从哪里来的，Dean？”小男孩揉了揉眼睛，小声地问他哥哥，“我们是不是本来就没有妈妈？”

哥哥不知道该用什么表情面对弟弟这个可笑又悲伤的问题。

他把Sam抱进房间，将他放到床上，俯身为他系好有些松开的鞋带。

“我们当然有妈妈，你知道吗，妈妈是世界上最最最好看的人。”Dean说着，露出怀念的表情，他也想念妈妈，想念她落在他头顶的温暖的手，想念她身上的香味，还有她叫他名字时特有的温柔语调，“你还记得吗，在你很小很小的时候，妈妈每天晚上都会把我抱到你的房间，让我亲亲你，跟你说晚安。”

Sam努力回忆，却难过地摇头。

他不记得了。

在他的记忆中，根本没有妈妈的样子。

“那后来她为什么不这么做了？我也想让她抱着我去你的房间，让我亲亲你，跟你说晚安。”小小的Sam郁郁寡欢地踢着自己的脚，“不过现在已经不用了，不用她抱我了……”他摇头，“从今天晚上起，我会天天亲了你、跟你说晚安了再睡觉。”

母亲去世之后，Sam就一直和Dean睡在一个房间。在他还是个小婴儿的时候，Dean就喜欢把他小心抱在怀里，用自己小小的身体保护着他。

因为父亲曾经要他好好照顾弟弟，父亲说，因为他是哥哥，所以要保护好弟弟。

Dean是个勇敢的小男孩，他喜欢听管家跟他说的那些骑士的故事，在他的小脑袋里，他常常把自己想象成是英俊的屠龙勇士。

小骑士要保护好弟弟。

“我想见见妈妈，”Sam说着露出寂寞的表情，他抬头看了一眼哥哥，发觉哥哥似乎有些难过，他沉思了一会儿，伸出双手拍了一下哥哥的肩膀，“可是如果她不回来了……她去世了……至少我还有爸爸和Dean。Dean……你能不能不要去世？”

Sam奇怪的措辞和语法让Dean愣了一下。他本想纠正“去世”不是这么用的，可想了想，他还是点点说：“好。”

小小的Sam闻言，跳下床扑过去抱住Dean的腰。

有时Dean觉得不应该是自己继承爵位，Sam比他聪明比他优秀，比他更像个贵族，他一定不会排斥像王宫舞会以及上议院例会那种场合。Dean会觉得自己好像抢走了原本该属于Sam的东西，如果他们兄弟对调的话，他会更像个附庸。

Dean也不知道，后来Sam还记不记得他小时候那个让人发笑又难过的“你能不能不要去世”的要求。只是Dean还记得清楚，那时的自己突然明白Sam有多么需要他。Dean感到骄傲，他将保护Sam、“被Sam需要”当成是一种至高无上的荣耀，他做不成屠龙勇士，可他也有自己要捍卫的荣誉。

那是属于一个哥哥的荣耀。

而不是别的。

现在他唯一庆幸的是，他是哥哥，而Sam是弟弟。

Sam的嘴唇贴过来时，仍沉浸在高潮余韵中的Dean毫无自觉地回应着。Sam身上熟悉的气息让他感到安全，他安心地让自己放纵了一会儿，直到快感慢慢褪去，理智重新掌管大脑。

他应该是一个骑士，一个保护者，他要给Sam的应该是恪守承诺，应该是绝对的安全。

他答应过父亲。

Sam的手还抱着他的背，他的嘴唇还贴在他的嘴唇上，他的气息拂过他的脸。

Chuck说传言他们是乱伦的兄弟。

Michael说他把弟弟视作自己的禁脔。

Dean想，是他们误会了，他们这是诽谤。

Dean揪着Sam的衣服猛一把推开他。

“开什么玩笑，Sammy？”他站在水里，摆了摆头，抬脚跨出木桶披上睡衣。

看Dean的样子，他并没有生气。

只是Sam感到有些惊慌。他不应该这么着急的不是吗？或者说，他根本就不应该把盘踞在他脑中的一切找不到合理借口的想法付诸实践。他现在有了让嘴唇触碰Dean身体的权利，有了抚摸Dean的权利，他甚至连哄带骗地能帮Dean手淫，但还有许许多多的东西他还没能找到好的借口。

Dean非常固执，非常自以为是。

Sam是他弟弟，他知道Dean到底有多少他看不惯的坏毛病。

刚愎，自我，啰嗦，自大。

莽撞，胆怯又虚张声势。

把全天下一切的缺点安放在他哥身上都显得那么恰如其分。

可是Sam依旧无法自拔。

看Dean已经系好睡衣的带子，Sam俯身在水中清洗过自己的双手，他拉开窗帘，走出房间叫来服务生收拾房间。

晚餐是送进了他们各自的房间，Dean真是受够这些土豆了。

Sam翻出Chuck的那个羊皮卷，上面的恶魔文字依旧没有被解读出来。他想起Dean身上的那些，暗红色的文字浮现在Dean白皙的背上，蛇一样，带着下流的暗示，邪恶阴冷又美丽。

他知道有许多东西早就有了答案，比如Dean的顺从，Dean被他抚摸得发热的身体，Dean偶尔看向他时露出的呆愣表情，他不知道这是Dean在故意装傻，还是Dean真的没有察觉——或是他害怕察觉，只能下意识地抗拒。

有些事不能单纯地因已经有了答案就沾沾自喜。

就算Dean真的察觉到了又怎么样呢？就算Dean知道了其实他弟弟和他一样，又能怎么样呢？

就算他和Dean亲密无间，他们能分享一切，但Dean根本不愿意让他们一起承担不好的一切。

有时Sam会忍不住责怪父亲，他把Dean教育得太好，真的让Dean像个骑士那样，一心一意守护着他弟弟。Dean向来站在Sam前面，就像上次面对那个恶魔一样，当他发觉Sam可能会受到伤害时，他要求的不是Sam来帮助自己，而是要求Sam离开。

其他的也一样。

譬如名誉，还有与未来相关的所有。

Dean会想得很远，想到Sam未来的工作，他的配偶，他以后的生活。毫无疑问地，假如Sam真的找到配偶，Dean一定会借此疏远他。对他们兄弟来说，这也许是个解放彼此的好机会，Sam不必像现在这样依赖Dean，Dean也能从他的手套里解放出来。

Sam遗传了可怖的“家族病”，然而被诅咒的却是Dean。

可是Sam忍耐着，没有告诉Dean，他迷恋Dean为了他所做的一切，他迷恋Dean小心翼翼检查手套的样子，迷恋Dean握着三棱刀站在他前面的样子，迷恋Dean解开扣子为他献上鲜血的样子。

他没有告诉Dean这些。

不是不敢。

而是他说了，只会让Dean的心更加谨慎地缩进壳子里。Dean或许会察觉到一切，察觉到他之前刻意抗拒的那些，而当他知道了，他更有理由拒绝。

这并不是贵族与平民之间的爱情，或是同性之间的爱情。

因为Dean是哥哥，他是弟弟。

 

翌日早餐前，Sam来到Dean的房间。Dean已经醒来，抑或是根本整晚没睡。他坐在床上，腰带胡乱系着，衣襟微微敞开，露出了锁骨与小片胸膛。听到门被推开的声音，他下意识地拉了一下睡衣，担心颈窝上的斑渍会被别人看见。

Sam也像是没睡好的样子。

但兄弟俩都心照不宣地闭口不提昨晚的事。

Sam反手关好门，走到Dean床边，像往常无数个早晨那样，拉开他哥的睡衣，咬上他的脖子。他的手指依旧抚摸着Dean的颈后，他听着Dean发出愈见急促的呼吸，将涌进嘴里的血液缓缓吞下。

Dean没有问他昨晚的事。

没有问原因，也不想管Sam的解释。

所以Sam知道了一切。

他捧住Dean的脸，将还沾着血液的嘴唇移到Dean的耳畔，低声说道：“我知道了。”

Dean呼吸一滞，身体颤抖了一下，但他什么都没说，只是紧紧咬住口腔侧壁。

他也懂一些机械原理，知道哪些故障会导致机器停工，哪些故障会引起爆炸。那些导致停工的大小故障总会出现，他了若指掌，知道拨动哪里能够让机器重新运转；而那些可能引发爆炸的故障，很少遇上，可每一次都会引发更大的危险，所以他慎之又慎，害怕说出来会引起别人的恐慌，总是一个人小心翼翼处理。

他和Sam之间虽然总是出现一些摩擦争吵，会相互怄气，但把话说开了，怨气就散了。

可这一次不一样。

他要像对待那些可能引发爆炸的机械故障一样，慢慢地，小心地，把它处理好。

让所有的零件都待在它们该在的地方。

让所有不该有归属的感情统统消散。

Dean也不是真的蠢笨，有些事他自己没有看透，不是因为看不透，而是不想。他在乎Chuck的话，在乎Michael的话，他会为他们的话生气，不过只是做贼心虚。

他不允许别人诋毁自己的家族和自己的家人。

而在那之前，他自己已经踏出界限之外。

但错得不远，可以纠正挽回。

“吃饱了？”Dean问。

“不。”Sam再次埋首Dean的颈间，轻轻吮咬着他的皮肤，让他的血液流进自己的口腔。他亲密地压着Dean，手指摩挲着他的脸颊，他的手搂着Dean的腰，像是竭力想把他抱进自己怀里。

Dean一样还是有反应。

可他表现得很冷淡。

他还是会喘息，发出幽微的呻吟，却完全不像之前那么别扭，他也不再埋怨，不开玩笑，更不会迎合Sam。

他的表现就像是坦荡荡地告诉Sam：你瞧，都是正常反应。

——你看，是因为爱着你才会这样，但我不接受。

Sam叹息，他放开Dean，舔干净嘴唇上的血，离开了Dean的房间。

早餐之后，他们换了一身便装，Sam戴上一只单片眼镜，一同离开旅馆。一路上他们都没说话，Dean低头看着地图，Sam则翻着他们过去的猎魔笔记。这座城市很小，靠着步行他们来到曾经猎杀过恶魔的地方。

这里依旧僻静，来往的人不多。Dean举目，朝着不远处的一家书店走去。

书店不大，人也很少，老板就坐在柜台后面昏昏欲睡。听到有客人进门，他这才抬起头，扶了扶滑下鼻梁的眼镜。Dean扫视了一眼书架上的书，Sam直接问道：“这里有民俗或者传说之类的书吗？”

书店里最畅销的还是爱情和讽刺小说，诗歌也颇受欢迎，而民俗方面的书则备受冷待。老板看着这两位客人上下打量了一番，起身从柜台后面走出来，领着他们来到一个书架前：“我这里民俗的书很少，传说倒是有一点……看你们的样子，大学生吗？”

“我是William教授，这是我的助手Peter。”Dean拉了拉西装的衣领，“我们在做一个有关吸血鬼传说的研究课题。”

老板扶着眼镜眯起眼睛仔细看了看Dean，嘟囔着“现在的大学教授都这么年轻了吗”。

Dean闻言笑起来，随手从书架上拿下一本书翻了翻，信口问道：“您知道炼丹术吗？是一种东方炼金术，东方人相信通过服食他们炼出的丹药，可以保持青春，甚至不死。”

老板闻言瞪大眼睛，不可置信地看着Dean，仿佛他就是吃了传说中的丹药才显得如此年轻。

Sam突然同情起这位被哄骗的书店老板，Dean根本就没吃过什么丹药，他本来就很年轻。Dean仿佛是上瘾了，一直装模作样地跟老板聊着炼金术，Sam假咳了两声，Dean这才有所收敛。

“对了，这里有过什么关于吸血鬼的传说吗？”

“吸血鬼？过去关于这些东西的传说倒是不少……”老板沉思了一会儿，突然露出像是想起什么似的表情，他急忙走到柜台后面，从前几天的报纸里面翻出一张报纸，“前几天好像还报道过，说最近这里出现过吸血鬼？”

Dean和Sam对视了一眼，Sam走过去接过老板手中的报纸，大略扫了一眼那条新闻。看来报社还很重视这个，用了半个版面的篇幅报道，标题耸动，还请画师画了配图。内容大概说的是警察局接到报案，发现一具男尸，尸体被人肢解，脖子上有两个小洞。

这跟发生在他们领地上的案子几乎如出一辙。但他们的警察局似乎对这些案子捂得很紧，让报社记者都抓不到什么线索写成新闻。

Sam看完，将报纸交给Dean。Dean也粗略浏览了一遍。虽然他们没开口说话，但心里的想法大致相同——这段时间里，看来其他地方也出现了这种案件。

Dean又问了老板一些其他问题，比如还有没有其他吸血鬼的传说，或是与这个案件相类似的其他案件。老板的答案没什么特别的参考价值，他们道过谢之后便匆匆离开。

“说不定这种案件也不止这三起。”Dean的步伐很急促，他想尽快调查完这附近，好回旅馆用通讯用的机械鸟给Bobby送一条信息。但Sam却像是早有准备似的从口袋里拿出一只小小的机械蜂鸟。他捧着蜂鸟，对着它的头部说了些什么，接着按下它肚子下面的一个小小的突起。

蜂鸟飞离他的手掌，朝着Bobby家的方向飞去。

Dean有些惊讶地看着Sam。

“有备无患。”

Dean点头。

在这些方面，Sam一直很冷静细心，富有耐心。

“我在Bobby那里留了不少通讯蜂鸟，足够他放去全国各地的。估计明天早上之前我们就能得到答案。”

还面面俱到。

Dean希望Sam能将他的优秀天赋放在工作……或者是赚钱上，而不要错用在他身上。

接着他们又顺着报纸上提供的地址去了报社，找到写这篇报道的记者。他们骗记者自己是出来协助教授做调查研究的学生，询问了一下有关那篇报道的问题，以及这附近发生过的相类似的案件。

“其实两个月前还发生过一起碎尸案，但那具尸体的脖子上有不少刀伤，看不出是否真的有小洞。那个案子我们只当做一般的杀人碎尸案报道的，跟我这篇不一样。”

记者说着，还露出了得意的神色。

四起碎尸案，其中三起案件的受害者脖子上都有可疑的小洞。

这不可能是巧合。

这几起案件到底是同一个人做的，还是几个不同的人做的？

他们在距离案发现场不远处遇到的恶魔，跟那些“吸血鬼”有什么关系？

恶魔会不会真是“吸血鬼”变的？

每个疑问暂时都还没有答案。

下午回去旅馆的途中，Dean不时忧心地看向Sam。

看出Dean神色中的担忧和揪心，Sam慢慢靠过去，安慰他说：“别担心，我没事。”

Dean飞快将视线移向别处。

Sam咬了一下嘴唇。

他想在Dean裸露在外的脖子上，咬出两个醒目的小洞。

 

晚餐前，Dean依旧要求服务生为他准备浴桶和热水。Sam还待在他房间里，服务生抬着木桶进来，往里面倒入热水。Dean一面脱下外套扔在床上，一面让Sam出去。Sam拉紧窗帘，却不肯离开。

“我帮你。”Sam软下语气，走过去想帮Dean脱下衣服。

Dean避开。他作势要脱下手套，朝房门的方向扬了扬下巴：“出去，我自己来。”

“Dean……”Sam带着恳切的目光凝视着自己的哥哥，他想，这样的自己真卑鄙。

“出去！”Dean狠心皱紧眉头，低喝着命令。他的视线匆匆扫过Sam的眼睛、他的嘴唇与双手，喉结颤抖着，“出去，Sammy……我自己来。”

“我知道，你都知道了。”仿佛是被Dean激怒，Sam上前跨过一大步，双手牢牢握紧Dean的肩膀，“你什么都知道，我的事，和你的事。我知道你和我一样——”他说着，低下头吻了Dean。

这个吻并不像昨天那个那样让Dean那么措手不及。但Dean还是不小心失神了一下，在Sam的吻里恍惚着张开嘴唇。

可以的话，他会脱下Sam和自己的衣服，用绳子紧紧捆住自己的双手，让Sam触碰他身上每个地方。

Dean发出小小的呻吟。

接着他扭头错开Sam的吻，Sam的嘴唇擦过他的脸颊。

“我和你不一样……我不知道你知道了什么。”他嘴硬地强撑，伸手挥开Sam的桎梏。冷冷看了一眼浴桶中蒸腾着热气的热水，他刚想开口让Sam出去，Sam却粗鲁地一把捏住他的衣襟。

“你撒谎！”年轻人愤怒地瞪着自己的哥哥，他咬牙，仿佛想就这样将Dean一口口咬碎，“你为什么不肯承认，为什么——”

“那你就把它当成是真的！”Dean被逼得恼羞成怒，他用力推开Sam，语气专横地低吼，“你他妈想要我承认什么？承认我就是个不正常的家伙，承认我把弟弟当成宠物一样关起来，把他变成一个对哥哥有性欲的变态吗？你就想让我承认我就是个把弟弟当成自己的禁脔的东西？你到底是哪里不对了，Sam？”

Dean喘息着，Michael的话一遍一遍在脑中重复，它们连缀成一根长长的钢线，绕着他的大脑绞紧，疼得他差点吐出来。

他以前从来不会思考这些。

他从不认为自己跟Sam之间有什么不对。

他像个骑士一样保护着弟弟，像每个哥哥关心弟弟那样关心Sam。

他谨守父亲的临终遗言。

他从没觉得自己有哪里不正确。

直到他在Sam的抚弄之下勃起，直到他在Sam手中射精，直到他在Sam的吻里恍然失神。

或许Michael是对的，就算他是个令人厌恶的家伙，在Sam的问题上，或许他才是对的。

也许正是因为这个，他才会那么讨厌Michael。

Michael说中了他内心隐秘的肮脏和恐惧。

爆发过后是一小段沉默。房间里悄然无声。

Sam错愕地看着自己的哥哥，他简直不敢相信那些话是出自Dean之口。他原以为Dean会责怪他，责骂他，愤怒地为他纠正，告诉他这一切都不应该。他甚至已经想好了辩驳的词，想好该如何驳斥，如何温情地安抚、说服Dean。

可是Dean却说出了那些他做梦都不会想到的说辞。

“Dean，你为什么要说这……”

“出去，”Dean像是用尽了所有力气一样，低垂着头，语调不再激昂，声音不再洪亮，他摇头，闭着眼睛，恳求一样，“出去吧，Sammy。”

Sam还想再说点什么，还想再问点什么，他想知道为什么Dean会那么说，他想知道到底是谁给Dean灌输了那些。可现在他却一个字都说不出口，他哥疲惫困顿地站在他跟前，低着头，英俊的脸上失去了所有光彩。

Sam用力握紧拳头，转身离开。

门咔一声被关上。

Dean呆呆站了一会儿，这才动作迟缓地摘下手套。当年烫伤的痕迹还在留在手背上，他还记得当父亲拿着炽热的烙铁走近他时，他内心到底有多挣扎恐惧。父亲也是满脸痛苦，看向他的眼睛里盈满眼泪和不忍。他就那么认命地伸出双手，剧痛来袭时嘶吼着痛哭出来。

可他从没在Sam面前哭过。

他从没在Sam面前露出过软弱痛苦的表情。

他可以为Sam做任何事，只要Sam能像个正常人那样好好地活着。

所以他不允许自己先变成一个不正常的人。

无声地将手套放在枕头旁边，Dean脱下身上的衣服跨进木桶。

热水已经变凉。

晚餐前他来到Sam的房间，Sam用力把他压在门上，咬着脖子吸血。Sam的手故意抚摸着他的身体，他抱着Sam的肩膀，有些疲惫地叫他的名字，让他适可而止。Sam就像小时候一样任性，仗着他哥对他近乎溺爱的关照为所欲为。

“Dean，你可以不用在意那些人。”Sam突然抱紧Dean，声音嘶哑地劝导。

那些人根本看不到你的难过，也看不到我的痛苦。

“他们只是为了一逞口舌之快，我们如何，跟他们没有任何关系。”

“闭嘴。”Dean闭上眼睛，语气温柔缓和地说道。

这跟别人没关系。

Dean和Sam都知道，他们兄弟的事跟别人一点关系都没有。可他们两人对这句话的理解却完全不一样。

晚餐依旧寡淡无味，Dean开始想念起家里的厨子。Sam把自己的布丁给了Dean，Dean看了他一眼，Sam咬着餐叉说道：“我知道你喜欢吃甜食。”

“但是你故意跟John说我要减肥。”Dean不客气地接过Sam的布丁，拿起小勺一勺一勺吃得干干净净，“然后他就克扣了我的布丁，还有其他一切甜点。”

Sam知道那个捉弄有点太过分了。他们小时候常常会这么相互恶作剧，Dean最喜欢趁着Sam不注意把他的鞋带系在桌腿上，每次Sam起身都会被绊个嘴啃泥。小时候那么多年，年纪小的Sam从来没占到过便宜。

晚餐后，他们换好衣服，准备再去发现吸血鬼的地方看看，说不定晚上能发现一些白天无法发现的线索。Sam和Dean很默契地不再提起有些事，只是Sam看向Dean时，再也不会压抑自己。他的眼睛里充满爱意与欲望，温暖又阴鸷。

走前，一只机械蜂鸟不期然撞进Dean怀里。Sam从他怀中拿过蜂鸟，打开蜂鸟肚子底下的小暗格，拿出小羊皮卷。

“上午我让Bobby为我们收集一下其他地方的情况，他说具体的地方已经说给蜂鸟了，另外……”Sam看了一眼小羊皮卷上的文字，“有几只鸟到现在还没回去，不知道是半路故障还是被对方留下了。”

这种事时有发生，毕竟这东西真的很好用，比书信快捷方便，就算不会写字也能通过录音传达讯息。

“真高兴家里还有一大堆这玩意儿。”

这是父亲当年为了方便军队之间的通讯特别发明的，因为并不复杂，他和朋友窝在家里做了很多，直到战争结束，那些还没用完。

Sam把蜂鸟留在了房间，然后和Dean一同去往他们的目的地。

天已经黑下来了，街上的行人渐少。街道两旁的商店里次第亮起暖橘色的光，稍稍驱散了街道上的潮湿阴冷。Dean开车驶过几个街区，最终将车停在了一个不太显眼的地方。

接下来的路太窄，他们的车开不进去。

下了车，Dean还是走在前面，Sam跟在他身后。Sam觉得Dean的背影也很美，也迷恋Dean宽阔的肩膀和厚实的脊背。他想自己真是无可救药。

这附近有好几条悠长的深巷，Dean和Sam顺次进入，小心翼翼地在黑暗中摸索。突然，Sam一把拉住Dean，悄声在他耳边说着“有动静”。Dean驻足，借着月光眯眼看向前方。

确实有个人影一闪而过。

两人一前一后追过去，追了好一阵，人影一闪不知道钻进了哪条巷中。Dean和Sam站在街道旁边来回张望，不知该选择左右哪条路追过去。Dean抓过Sam，让他顺着左边那条巷子追，自己则钻进了右边那条。Sam还想阻止他，他却推了Sam一把，低喝了一声“快去”，说着自己转身朝着漆黑的巷中追去。

Sam无奈拐进另一条深巷里。

Dean追着跑了不远，就见月光之下又一个人影闪过。他抓紧手中的手杖连忙追了上去。

说是巷子，其实是一条背光的小街，两旁都是林立的民居。起初还有些灯光会从民居的窗户里透出，他越往深处跑，阴影越深，灯光越来越少。

他不知道前面通往哪条街，只是一径往前。

当跑进没有一丝光线的黑暗中时，他稍稍放慢了脚步。耳边净是自己急促的呼吸声与心跳，他平复着呼吸，警觉地一步步往前，目光不时从四周的黑暗中逡巡而过。

身后有脚步声。

他立刻转身。

但显然背后那个人的动作比他更快。

Dean只觉得自己被一个人狠狠扼住脖子，他用手杖前端狠戳了一下对方的胁下，接着抽出三棱刀，忍受着突如其来的窒息感想将它捅进对方的身体。可对方的速度却快得惊人，Dean刚刚拔出武器，他的手腕就被对方用力捏住，三棱刀也被对方轻而易举地夺走，扔到一旁。

Dean看清楚这个人身高不如他，可对方却能轻易捏着他的脖子将他脚离地地提起来。咽喉被扼住，无法呼吸的痛苦铺天盖地而至，Dean奋力挣扎，想扳开这个人的手指。对方却抓着他一把将他按到墙上，抓着他的头发将他的头狠狠砸向墙壁。

强烈的撞击让Dean感觉天旋地转，剧痛引起强烈的耳鸣与呕吐感。他依旧奋力挣扎，对方却只是揪着他的头发再次将他的头用力砸在墙壁上。

有液体滑到Dean的脖子上，慢慢打湿他的衣领，而后滑进他的衣服里。

最后一下，Dean感觉自己的脑袋快要炸开一样。对方快速眨了眨眼睛，用手捂了一会儿眼睛，突然张开五指狠狠按在Dean脸上，仿佛是要将他的头按进墙壁一样。扼住喉咙的手松开，但Dean的口鼻依旧被死死捂住。对方的力气很大，他完全无法挣开。衬衫领口被扯开，耳鸣声中他听见一声抽气声，接着有气息靠过来，脖子上传来尖锐的痛。

除了Sam，这大概是他遇上的第一个吸血鬼。

Dean难受地摆头，伸手胡乱揪住对方的头发，想将他扯开。伏在他身上吸血的男人痛得更用力地咬住他的脖子，伸手握紧他不安分的手，用力收紧五指。剧痛袭来，Dean感觉自己的手臂快被捏断了。

窒息感与疼痛让Dean一阵晕眩，晕眩中他感到前所未有的恐惧和绝望。

他从没想过自己何时会死，以什么方式死去——可至少不该是这样，等到天一亮，就会变成一具被吸过血的残缺尸体。

他还有很多事没跟Sam交代，他跟Sam之间还有些误会，还有些没有说尽的话。

他还能让Sam活得更好的。

剩余的氧气逐渐耗尽，吸血的男人抓着他的胳膊，像是想把它从他身上扯下去。

那一定很疼。

血从脖子上的小洞里不断涌出，打湿了衬衫。Dean依旧在做最后的挣扎，无力地扯着男人的头发，却无法撼动他分毫。

身体越来越沉重，意识逐渐飘远，Dean慢慢闭上眼睛。

模糊之间，他听见有人大喊着他的名字。

捂住口鼻的手抽离，抓着他胳膊的手抽离，咬着他脖子的牙齿离开身体，Dean无力滑坐到地上，大口呼吸，用力咳嗽着。

接着是一声枪响。

Sam一直追到那条巷子的尽头，发现是一条死路。来时他没看见任何人，况且眼前这堵墙很高，就连他也无法越过。

他立刻转身大步跑出这里，转身跑进Dean选择的那条路。

一开始还有光，但越跑越暗，没出多远，这条小路就被一片漆黑掩埋。

夜视极好的Sam远远就看见前面有两个人，一个把另一个按在墙上，低头埋首在他颈间。因为被按在墙上的那个人被掩住了脸，Sam看不清他的五官，但他认识那身衣服，他看到那个人手上的手套，以及被扔在地上的三棱刀和手杖。

Sam急忙加速冲过去，大叫着Dean的名字，伸手揪着那个吸血的男人的头发将他从Dean身上拉开。来不及先检查Dean，他一把捂住男人的嘴，手掌被尖牙刺破。转过身背对着Dean，他掏出枪照着男人的眉心扣下扳机。

红色的血和白色的脑浆溅到Sam脸上，他下意识地闭了一下眼睛。男人的脑袋被轰掉一半，另一半还连着身体，无力地耷拉下。扔下尸体，来不及擦脸，匆匆扫视了一眼地上的尸体，Sam转过身大步过去扶起虚弱的Dean。

Dean的颈侧和颈后都有血迹，颈侧的是从他脖子上那两个小洞里流出来的，颈后的则是从他脑后伤口里流出来的。

后脑被撞击的晕眩感还未散去，Dean站在Sam身旁摇摇欲坠。Sam连忙伸手将他抱进怀里，有些紧张地伸手抚摸着他的脸，连声说着“没事了”。他抱着Dean，低头吻着他满是冷汗的额角和脸颊，抖得就像刚刚遭遇危险的那个人是他一样。

Sam脸上的血污弄到了Dean脸上，可此刻的Dean毫不在意，他只是靠着Sam，竭力呼吸，竭力想从Sam身上汲取些许温度和力量。Sam把他抱在怀里，力量大得让他感觉身体疼痛，但他什么都没说，只是任由Sam的吻落在自己脸上，任由Sam颤抖着贴紧他。

“别怕，我没事。”过了好一会儿，Dean这才出声说道。他反手抱住Sam的背，安抚似的拍了拍他。

“嗯。”Sam闭上眼睛，将额头抵在Dean头顶。

“我没事。”

Sam没有回应。

他只是再次吻了Dean的额角，然后放开他，用手帕小心擦干净他脖子上的血迹，看着他被血弄脏的衬衫，Sam低声说着“回去我帮你洗伤口”。他语气里还带着阴沉的恨意，那具尸体就在距离他们不远的地方，Sam想学着那些吸血鬼的样子，将他撕成碎片。

为Dean清理干净血迹，Sam擦干净自己脸上的血污，他走过去捡起Dean的武器与手杖，Dean伸出手，他摇头，扶着Dean走出这条狭窄漆黑的小街。

Sam开车回到旅馆，好在这个时候人不多，没人注意到Dean身上的血迹。Sam将他扶进房间，出门叫服务生准备热水。

这一次Dean没有拒绝Sam。Sam温柔地帮Dean清洗了脑后的伤口，为他包扎。他忍不住想象起当时的情境，那个男人抓着Dean将他按到墙上，抓着他的头发将他的头狠狠砸向身后的墙壁，他张嘴用尖利的牙齿咬破Dean的脖子——

Sam体内的血液中盈满愤怒。他凝视着Dean脖子上那两个并非他咬出的小洞，突然感觉到一阵尖锐的耳鸣。鸣响中，他想象着他咬住那个男人的咽喉，伸手拧断他的脖子。

Sam为Dean脱了衣服，他身上还有干涸的血迹。

Dean背对着Sam跨进木桶，热水安抚了他紧绷的身体。他刚想坐下身，Sam却突然过来抓住他。

Sam站在Dean身后，一只手抱住他的腰，一只手微微托起他的下巴。

“Sam？”Dean不解地向后看了一眼。

Sam没说话，只是低头，慢慢舔去Dean身上的血迹。他柔软湿润的舌头落在Dean的背上，Dean先是因为惊愕而身体一僵，在他还未说出任何话之前，Sam突然狠狠在他背上咬了一口。

出血了。

“Dean。”

“抱歉。”Dean闭上眼睛，任由Sam在自己背上留下带血的齿痕。

Sam不明白Dean为什么要道歉，他也不想细究，只是舔着那个被他咬出来的伤，舔着Dean的脖子，他忍不住将Dean圈进怀里，颤抖着亲吻他的耳朵和脸颊。他捏着Dean的下巴转过Dean的脸，带着盛怒吻住Dean的嘴唇。

他想对Dean说别拒绝，可他什么都没说，只是牢牢抱紧Dean。

令他惊讶的却是，Dean没有拒绝他。

Dean张开嘴唇，伸出舌头纠缠着Sam的舌头，轻轻吮吸着Sam的嘴唇。Sam更加用力地搂紧Dean，捏着他下巴的那只手用力到像是随时会捏碎他的颔骨一样。他放任自己的舌头翻搅着Dean的口腔，放任自己的牙齿轻咬着Dean的舌尖和嘴唇，他贪婪吞咽Dean的气息和津液，仿佛想将Dean的灵魂一同吞入腹中。

像是不满自己的被动，Dean在Sam怀中微微挣扎起来，Sam却如同牢笼一样桎梏着他，不停变换着角度吻他。过于冗长的吻让两人的身体开始渗出汗液，Dean的眼角和耳尖开始发红，他扭着头，终于离开Sam的嘴唇，两人的津液连着他们的嘴唇，在半空中拉出一道长长的银线。

Dean仰起头喘息，喉结颤动。Sam俯身过去，咬住他的喉结。只要他用力，就能轻易撕开Dean的咽喉——他曾经就这样咬断过一个仆人的喉咙，他还记得那个年轻男人带着咽喉上的破洞倒进血里的样子。

Chuck说得没错，他的确是杀人狂，Dean是目击者，他的共犯。

“我知道了。”Sam重复着他今天说过无数次的话，他知道Dean也知道了，他知道Dean在心里已经承认了一切。

“你不知道。”Dean小声笑了一下。

Sam不会知道他哥哥的人生到底多么贫乏无味，他不会知道他小时候那句“你能不能不要去世”就成了一道锁，他不知道在他第一次爆发病症Dean过去抱住他之后，他哥哥的人生里就只有他而已。

可Sam至少还有选择权。

就像他少年时吵着要去外面念书一样，就像他后来选择去远离家的大学念书一样。他或许是觉得父亲和哥哥将他看得太紧，他需要一点点空间让自己感受自由，感受和家中完全不同的空气。

可他总归还有一个地方可以回去。

当他被饥饿感折磨的时候，他会想起自己还有个可以暂时躲避的地方，他哥哥总会在那里，像一只凶悍的猎犬，寸步不离地守护着他。

他知道，Dean表现得再如何混账，如何刚愎自大，却总会给他他想要的。

Sam直起身体，苦涩地看着Dean，他想这又是Dean拒绝的说辞，Dean明明什么都知道，在心里什么都承认了，却始终不肯在他面前松口。

他想告诉Dean，不必在乎那些外人。

别人也不是真的在乎他们。

Dean仰头吻了Sam。他用力咬了一下Sam的嘴唇，反手推了他一把，低声说道：“到床上去。”

他刚说完这句话，Sam就将他拉出浴桶，推着他，将他推到床上。还没擦干的身体倒在床上，床单顷刻之间便被弄湿。Dean难受地动了动身体，Sam已经倾身压了过来。

他吻Dean，小心护着Dean受伤的头部。他抚摸着Dean的耳后，手指从Dean的脖子滑到他的肩膀上，顺着他的胳膊一路抚摸到手腕，手指的关节擦过手套。

Dean的手瑟缩了一下，他躲开Sam的手，紧紧揪住床单。

“别碰我的手。”他回吻着Sam，含混不清地命令。

Sam没说话，只是继续吻他，他伸出舌头舔着Dean的嘴唇，舔着他的下巴和脖子，他在Dean的锁骨上留下湿润的吻痕，张嘴含住Dean的乳头，粗糙的舌苔用力舔过他敏感的乳头，牙齿也不轻不重地啃咬。Dean吸了一口气，闭上眼睛张口喘息起来。小小的突起在Sam的逗弄之下变硬挺立，Sam突然用力吮吸了一下，Dean猛地发出一声短促柔软的呻吟。

Sam起身，趴到Dean耳边，他用手指代替自己的舌头与牙齿继续摘弄着Dean的乳头，让他不断发出令人兴奋低哑的叫声。

“我试着想象过很多次，从你嘴里发出的呻吟会是什么样的，我在房间里想象着这些自慰，”Sam舔着Dean的耳廓，舌尖伸进Dean的耳孔，“可是你叫得比我想象中的还要好听，那跟你平时说话时的声音完全不一样……”

“闭嘴！”Dean抓紧床单，喘息着打断Sam的话。Sam的耳语让他浑身发热，他也忍不住开始想象Sam躲在自己的房间想着他自慰的样子。他想着Sam叫着他的名字高潮，性器突然就硬得发痛。

Sam的手缓慢抚摸着Dean的身体，他的吻随着手掌经过的地方，在Dean身上留下长长一串吻痕。他故意挑衅似的吻着Dean的手腕，在Dean刚开口要喝止他时，他却突然握住Dean早就勃起的性器，用指腹摩擦着敏感的前端。

低喝就变成了沙哑的呻吟。

Sam抱起Dean的腿，一边吻着他满是汗水的大腿，一边套弄着他的性器。他有时会故意让Dean的性器拍打在自己脸上，让自己的脸颊上沾到Dean的前液，他倾身爬过去，让Dean为他弄干净。

Dean皱眉嘟囔着要他自己擦干净，他却故意让自己的两只手都沾上Dean的前液。他举起手，告诉Dean他自己的手也很脏，除非Dean愿意帮他把手弄干净。

“你可以用手帕！”

“没错，”Sam低头吻了一下Dean，“可是我想让你帮我弄干净。”他说着故意用手指抚摸着Dean丰满的嘴唇。

Dean的双手不能沾上这些被视作不洁之物的体液。

Dean凶狠地瞪了Sam一眼，Sam却用满是欲望的眼神看着他，低声哄骗道：“帮我弄干净，Dean。”

他的手指还停留在Dean的嘴唇上。

Dean张开嘴唇，将Sam的手指含进嘴里。他用舌头卷住，从指尖慢慢舔到指腹，舔过第一个指节……呼吸愈渐粗重，Dean闭上眼睛专心将Sam的手指舔得干干净净。Sam抽出手指，再次俯下身，用命令的语气让Dean把他脸上的前液也弄干净。

Dean猛地睁开眼睛，却意外地因为Sam的语气而呻吟了一下。兴奋的性器狠狠抽搐着，仿佛光是这么一句话就能让他高潮。

Sam没有错过Dean的反应，他笑起来，抚摸着Dean的身体，故意在他耳边问道：“原来你喜欢被人命令？”

Dean没有回答这个问题，只是听话地伸出舌头舔干净了Sam脸上的前液。

Sam奖励般地亲了一下Dean的嘴唇。他再次用命令的语气让Dean翻身趴在床上，Dean的身体不出意料地又震动了一下，白皙的皮肤在汗水的蒸熏之下变成了浅浅的粉红。Dean翻过身，手臂曲起横在自己身前，戴着手套的双手依旧抓着床单。

升高的体温让恶魔文浮现在了Dean的背上。暗红色的文字像凝固在Dean身上的血液，阴冷邪恶又色情，Sam伸手抚摸着Dean的背，像是抚摸着虔诚的祭品。

他的吻落在Dean背上，顺着那些文字一路向下。他在Dean的尾椎上留下一个吻痕，接着慢慢舔着Dean的臀。他捏着Dean的大腿，手指在股缝周围流连游走。

他妄想过很多次。

Dean温顺地趴在他身下，任由他摆弄成各种姿势。

他是Dean的主宰，是Dean唯一会甘心低头的人。

Sam的舌头舔上Dean的股缝，Dean的身体猛然绷紧。Sam却拍拍他的臀，在他扭过头低吼着“别那么做”的时候，Sam的舌尖伸进他的后穴中。

Dean突然就像是失去了所有力气一样，连刚刚还颇有气势的低吼都卡在了喉咙里。

湿润的舌头舔着干涩窄紧的内壁，发出黏腻的水声。Dean趴在床上，耸动着肩膀不断喘息呻吟。Sam的舌头进进出出地操着他，陌生的快感让他有些晕眩，只觉得性器又硬又涨，想要高潮的冲动让他的呼吸有些哽咽。

但Sam仿佛一点不心急，只是慢条斯理地用舌头开发着Dean的身体，甚至对他越来越明显的抽噎声也置若罔闻。Dean摇晃着身体，暗示性地催促着Sam，可Sam像是完全看不懂。

“Sammy！”终于忍不住的Dean呻吟着吼出他弟弟的名字，“你他妈在搞什么……”他不耐的声音里还带着一丝哭腔，“快点……把你的阴茎给我插进来！”

Sam亲了亲Dean的臀瓣，终于不再折磨他哥哥。他起身拉下裤子，掏出早就硬得发痛的性器，一口气插进Dean的穴中。

内壁紧紧收缩，热情地含住他的性器。

Dean却慌乱地哽咽着射了出来。他在高潮的快感中呻吟着，颤动身体，迎合着他弟弟。

Sam抱着Dean的腰凶狠地抽插顶撞，让已经高潮过的Dean依旧呻吟连连。他伏在床上，身体跟着Sam的动作不停晃动，戴着手套的双手几乎要揪破可怜的床单，他背上的文字更是像活过来一样，在汗水的映衬之下仿佛是蛇在扭动。

感觉到高潮将至，Sam抓着Dean的腰从他身体里退出来，用性器摩擦着Dean的背，最终将精液射在了那些暗红色的文字上。

“Dean……”他俯身过去吻上Dean的耳廓。

Dean扭头，吻了Sam。

 

当他们从快感的余韵中缓慢苏醒过来，水已经彻底冷了。Sam只好先帮Dean洗干净他身上的精液。

身体的不适让Dean有些坐立不安。他穿着睡衣，来回揉着自己的腰，可又觉得揉不对地方。明明什么都做了，Sam倒还是穿戴得整整齐齐，只有袖子是准备为Dean清洗身体的时候挽上去的。

当服务生进来抬走木桶时，Dean只好慌忙用自己的衣服盖住床单上的精液痕迹。

Sam将这些看得一清二楚，当房门被关上时，他立刻过去抱住他哥吻了过去。

“放开我！”Dean一巴掌拍在Sam脸上，“不许靠过来！去把今天从Bobby家回来的那只蜂鸟拿过来，我们得整理一下。”

Sam只好放开Dean，认命地回房把Dean交代的东西拿了过来。他手上有一只蜂鸟，一张地图和一本笔记。Dean坐在床上，将蜂鸟凑到自己耳边，一边认真听着这里面保存的录音，一边向Sam转述Bobby列出的地点。Sam则坐在桌前，拿着笔在地图上做着记号，顺手在笔记相应的地方折下折角。

“你们两个要小心，我正在查找吸血鬼和恶魔渊源的记载，估计等你们回来的时候就能有点眉目。”

最后是Bobby的留言。

“怎么样？对上了吗？”Dean将蜂鸟放到床上，起身走到Sam身边，拿起地图细细看了起来。

地图上有三种标记，一种是Chuck标记的吸血鬼出没过的地方，一种是Sam标记的他们曾经猎杀过恶魔的地方，第三种就是Sam刚刚画上去的，确实发生过碎尸案的地方。三种标记重合的概率很高，超过了总数的七成。另外还有几个地方的蜂鸟根本就没回到Bobby手里，如果那几处也发生过碎尸案，那么比例可能会上升到八九成。

“我们的笔记里有没有提到过什么特殊的恶魔？”Dean对记录这种事不太上心，他偶尔会记上两笔，不过多数时候都是Sam负责记录整理。他们会记下发现恶魔的地点，恶魔的特征，他们使用的武器，最后拿到的是死血还是活血。

——实际上，除了上次Sam在夜里开枪打死的恶魔，他们向来只取活的恶魔血。

想到这里，Dean不免愤愤地瞪了Sam一眼。

“暂时还没找到什么特殊的，”Sam感觉自己被瞪得有点委屈，伸手挠了挠头，“Chuck这个地图上对吸血鬼的标记不太全面，有些是我根据家里那些书籍的记录后来补上去的。但我们家的书……你也知道，有些上面说的不知道是真是假……”

“家里那对垃圾书，八成都是假的。”想起那些乱七八糟的破书，Dean心里又是一阵无名火，“迟早要把它们都烧光……”

“Dean……”Sam无奈地看了他哥一眼。他的视线扫过Dean的脖子，颈侧的那两个小洞还很明显，刚刚进来的服务生似乎也发现了，几次欲言又止。Sam有些头疼该怎么跟那些人解释——虽然他敢打赌，他哥心里一定已经有了成千上万个无懈可击的借口谎言。

Dean也发现了Sam的视线，他犹豫着伸出手，还没碰到脖子上的小洞，又像是担心什么似的放下了手。

“那是个人类。”Dean说着，眼神渐渐冷下去。

与人类一样的体温，眼睛里大片眼白，他在挣扎时，还能感受到对方过快的脉搏。

对方是个人类。

跟Sam一样，是吸血病毒携带者。

“是个携带者，病症爆发。”Dean不自觉地抓了一把自己的胳膊。当时那个人抓着他的胳膊，险些扯断他的手臂。回想起来，Dean吞咽了一下，手指收紧用力捏住自己的胳膊，“好像神志不太清楚，但是力气很大。可能这里前几天发生的那起碎尸案，就是他犯下的。”

想到自己差一点成为下一起碎尸案的被害者，Dean不由出了一身冷汗。他紧紧握了一下手中的地图，深呼吸了几次，这才慢慢放松下瞬间紧绷起来的情绪。

看出Dean的心有余悸，虽然有些不忍心，但Sam还是追问道：“他当时……有没有说什么？或是做一些奇怪的举动，跟我以前病症爆发时的表现不太一样的地方？”

Dean很不满Sam居然拿自己和那家伙作比较。

“不要把你和那家伙相提并论！不是所有携带者都会趁夜上街攻击别人，吸完血还玩碎尸的把戏！”

“Dean，我的重点不是这个……”

“我知道！我只是表达一下自己的看法！”Dean狠狠打断Sam的话，而后再次回忆着今夜的惊险经历。

那个人动作很快。

从抓住他，卡住他的喉咙提起他，到扔开他的武器，整个过程没有任何停顿，完全不给他任何喘息和反击的空隙。

力气很大。

虽然比他矮，却能单手扼住他的喉咙将他提起来。把他按到墙上时感觉也毫不费力，手掌压在他脸上时，他的口鼻与对方的手之间几乎没有间隙，让他完全无法吸入空气。

而后他被咬破脖子……

Dean顿了一下。

“他用手捂住自己的眼睛。”

“什么？”

“他把我按到墙上，”Dean模仿那个携带者做了一个推的动作，“抓着我的头发把我的头往墙上砸……”

这一段听得Sam很难受。如果那个时候他和Dean在一起，Dean就不会遭受这些。他在夜里的视力比Dean好，各个感官都比Dean要敏锐，那时如果他在，那个携带者绝对接近不了Dean！

Sam用力握紧拳头，努力压抑着不久前才平复下来现在却又复燃的怒火。

“然后呢？”他深吸了一口气，咬牙切齿地问道。

原本是阴冷的记忆，Dean却因Sam怒愤的表现笑了起来。他伸手拍了拍Sam的胳膊：“放松点。在他用手捂住我的脸之前，我看他用手捂住了自己的眼睛。不是揉，是这样。”Dean说着学起那个携带者，摊开手掌覆在自己的双眼之上，轻轻往下按了按，“我们偶尔眼睛难受的时候会这样。”

“你的意思是那个人可能有眼疾？”Sam皱起眉头。作为一个吸血病毒的携带者，Sam记得自己几乎没怎么病过——除了病症爆发之后他总会发烧。一般携带者的五感都非常敏锐，每个器官都相当健康，身体素质也大大高于普通人。

Dean摇头。

“我不知道。你今天杀了他，明天就会见报，说不定过两天就能知道他的身份，他有没有眼疾，那个时候顺着调查一下就知道了。但我总觉得不是这样，不是眼疾的问题，而是别的……我说不清楚……”

他说着皱起眉头，停顿下来细细思考。刚刚像是有什么东西从脑中一闪而过，可太快了，他还没得及抓住那个东西便迅速消失了。

“我们可能漏掉了什么……或者忘记了什么……”

Dean烦恼地来回踱步，却怎么都想不起来。

Sam翻阅着手中的笔记，一边思考着Dean刚刚说的话，一边查看他们之前猎杀过的那些恶魔的特征。

被他一枪轰烂头颅的尸体不期然浮现在脑海中，Sam猛然停下翻动笔记的手，突然匆匆拿出一支笔，翻到笔记最后的空白页，草草画着什么。他的动作吸引了Dean，Dean靠过来，俯身看着Sam在纸上涂画出来的一个说不上是符号还是别的什么东西的玩意儿。

“这是什么？”

“我想起来那个攻击你的携带者身上有这个符号，就在脖子上。”Sam说着用手指划过自己的脖子，向Dean说明位置，“当时太暗了，可能你没看到。你在其他地方见过这个吗？”

Dean凑过去仔细看了看。

摇头。

Sam盯着那个符号愣愣发呆。过了一会儿，他突然从椅子上跳了起来，一把抱住Dean。

Dean吓了一跳。

“做什么！”

“你背上！Dean！你背上那些恶魔文里，有这个，一定是，我记得！”

Sam把Dean推到床上，让他趴好，不由分说地扯开他系在腰上的带子，三两下就剥掉了Dean的睡衣。Dean布满吻痕的身体再次暴露在眼前，Sam的呼吸蓦地沉重起来。Dean背上的那些文字随着体温回复正常，也已经消失。Sam伸出手抚摸着Dean的脊背，从肩胛骨直到尾椎。

“嘿，你确定你在我背上见过那玩意儿？”Dean半撑起身体，回头问道。Sam倾身过来吸着他脖子上那块斑渍，含混地呢喃着“是啊”。Dean想起来今晚Sam还没吸过血，他先是推开Sam，然后在床上翻了个身，等待着Sam。

Sam再次吻上他的脖子。

但他没有吸血。

“那家伙把我的份抢走了。”他愤愤然说着，舌尖挑逗地舔过Dean的锁骨，“Dean，有什么办法可以让你背后的文字再浮现出来？”他说着，又在Dean身上留下一个新的吻痕。

“热水澡。”Dean仰起头，手搭在Sam肩膀上，故意说着Sam期待之外的答案。

“用不着那么麻烦……”Sam说着抬起头，舔了舔嘴唇，凑过去吻了Dean。他一只脚跪上床，一边抚摸着Dean，一只手隔着Dean的内裤包裹住他又有些兴奋的性器。

“我会让你烧起来的。”Sam低语，舌头纠缠着Dean的舌头，吮吸着Dean丰满柔软的嘴唇。他一手揉弄着Dean的胸口，不时用指尖掐住他慢慢充血挺立的乳头。Dean闭上眼睛回吻着Sam，气息因为Sam的抚摸越来越粗重浑浊，性器也在Sam的捏弄之下逐渐变热变硬。他不由得挺起腰，主动摩擦着Sam的手掌。

Sam轻轻咬着Dean的嘴唇，舔着他的下巴和脖子，他抱着Dean的背，咬住Dean的乳头吮吸。Dean闭着眼睛微微仰起头，从鼻腔里发出模糊的喘息。原本揉捏着性器的手转而抚摸上Dean的大腿，肌肉结实的大腿内侧已经渗出了汗液，手掌之下的皮肤微微发烫。

Sam抓着Dean坐到床边，他分开Dean的腿，自己跪到床下，隔着一层布料含住Dean的性器舔了起来。津液弄湿了Dean的内裤，湿嗒嗒的布料紧紧贴在他的性器上，隔着这层阻碍，Sam温暖湿润的舌头不断刺激着他。

Dean忍不住摇晃着腰，想让Sam吞进更多，但他的性器被内裤紧紧包裹着，Sam的舔弄隔靴搔痒般让他焦躁不已。他想拉掉自己的裤子，Sam却拂开他的手，含着性器前端吮吸起来。

布料更加紧密地贴在敏感的前端，Dean甚至感觉到前液已经渗出内裤。

他感觉现在是前所未有地热。

性器甚至都没有被直接触碰，可焦躁感却让快感更加强烈。Dean呻吟着，叫着Sam的名字，几乎是央求地让他为自己脱下内裤。Sam却置若罔闻，只是一面专心吮吸着，一面用手隔着内裤捏着Dean的囊袋轻轻揉弄戳刺。

无法得到满足的欲望延缓了高潮到来的时间，快感在Dean体内缓缓积累，顺着他的脊背慢慢爬向大脑，他心急地动着腰，呻吟着，又是恳求又是咒骂，声音因为焦灼的欲望变得嘶哑无比。汗水顺着他的额头滑下脸颊，他整个人就像是刚刚被人从水里捞出来一样，全身上下都覆盖着汗液。

“Sammy……求你……”被折磨得几乎哭出来的Dean急切地动着腰，嘶声恳求着Sam。快感在体内膨胀着，仿佛快要撑破身体，他吞咽着，微微张开的嘴唇不断颤抖。

Sam突然含住Dean的前端用力吮吸，毫无准备的Dean猛地挺起腰，与从前每一次的射精都不一样，这一次精液从前端铃口不断安静地流出，过程缓慢冗长。长时间的高潮让Dean的身体不停震颤，无法一口气释放的焦灼和与之相反的强烈快感让他终于忍不住哭了出来。

直到最后Sam帮Dean将早就湿透的内裤脱下来，Dean的性器依旧硬着，前端还在缓缓向外流出精液。Sam低头含住Dean的性器，用舌头卷去上面的精液，他揉捏着Dean的囊袋，一口气将性器吞到喉咙深处。

Dean哽咽着又在他口中射出一小股精液。

漫长的高潮过后是漫长的余韵，Dean喘息着，身体软绵绵的，任由Sam摆弄。Sam吻了一下他的额头，让他趴在床上。布满汗水的结实脊背上浮出红色的文字，他一个个分辨，终于找出他在那个携带者身上看到的文字。

他的手落在那个文字上，敏感的Dean无意识地轻哼了一声。

Sam下床拿过纸和笔，趁着那些文字还在，快速将它们抄了下来。

“找出来了吗？”过了好久，Dean这才出声问道。他的声音还有些嘶哑，脸上也还有泪痕。Sam点头，本想给他看看自己刚刚抄写下来的恶魔文，可看到残留在他脸上的眼泪的痕迹，Sam还是忍不住抱起他舔上他被眼泪衬得越发明亮碧绿的眼睛。

“混账……一会儿再舔，给我看看你抄的东西。”Dean无奈地推开Sam。经历了一次漫长的高潮之后，他发觉自己的腰和腿居然都酸软软的，一点力气都使不上。披上睡衣，他拿过Sam手里的笔记细细看了起来。

虽然这些文字一直都在他身上，可无奈在背后，他一直没能亲眼见到。

果然都是些看不懂的东西。

Dean太佩服他弟弟，居然能从这些乱七八糟又感觉差不多的符号里认出其中有一个跟那个携带者身上的一样。

“你是怎么做到的？”Dean抬头，发现他弟弟正举着一条内裤递过来。这才想起自己还没穿裤子，Dean连忙抓过内裤胡乱套上。

被Dean的样子逗得哈哈发笑以致没听清楚他的问题，Sam坐到床边问道：“你说什么？”

“我是说，你到底是怎么记住这些东西的？我背后的那些，你不觉得每个都差不多的样子吗？你居然还能分辨出来，真不可思议。”Dean说着，摇着头扁扁嘴。

“我记忆力很好。”Sam笑着说。

他可不想告诉Dean，因为那些文字浮现在Dean背后的样子又邪恶又性感，所以每一次他都会忍不住盯着看很久。他甚至动过把那些文字刻在Dean背后的念头，这样他们每一次做爱的时候，他都能看见它们。

“真不愧是我弟弟。”Dean扬眉，语气里倒是听不出太多自豪和夸耀的语气，大概他也听出来Sam是在敷衍骗他，“不过既然那个人身上有恶魔文字，那跟恶魔估计也脱不了干系……”他说着，渐渐皱起眉头。

Sam是吸血病毒携带者，但那些恶魔文字却写在了Dean身上。Dean现在也搞不清楚，今天攻击他的那个携带者，到底是因为那个符号的关系才突然发狂，还是他原本就是这样——白天能很好地隐匿其嗜血的习性，入夜之后独自外出寻觅目标。

谜团越来越大，疑问越来越多。

“有很多东西还不确定，我们明天回去，等找到Bobby之后再看看他找到什么线索没有。”Sam最后看了一眼笔记上的那些文字，合上笔记说道，“这一趟至少确认了碎尸案、携带者和恶魔之间的确有关联。”

Dean点了点头，紧皱起的眉头却一直没有舒开。

他很担心Sam。

 


	3. PROPHECY

翌日上午，兄弟俩开车离开，他们在路上颇是花费了一点时间，因为Impala又不孚众望地在途中抛了锚。

Dean下车，脱了外套一把扔给Sam，先用绷带在自己的双手上绕了厚厚一层，这才拿着扳手螺丝刀钻进车底又是好一阵检查。锈渍不会污染手套，可一旦沾上就很难清理。Dean觉得自己的手套是个大麻烦，心里抱怨连连，可该小心的时候总还是特别小心翼翼。

“看来回去就得找新的齿轮换上了。”Dean从车底钻出来，一边解开手上的绷带一边说，“只是换个零件，希望不要弄完了它就坏了。”对于老爸的发明，Dean真是又爱又怕，它们给家里节约了不少钱，又方便又省事，可一旦需要修理，那就简直比做个新的出来还困难。

Sam过来递上外套，他盯着Dean的脸看了一会儿，伸出手擦上Dean的脸。

“嗯？沾到什么东西了？”Dean有点紧张，他低头翻来覆去盯着手套看来看去，生怕有什么东西弄脏了它。

Sam摊开手掌，手指上沾着一抹血迹。

是车里作为动力燃料的恶魔血。

虽然大部分时候他们会把弄来的恶魔血交给Bobby，但偶尔也会弄一罐回家，毕竟家里也有一堆以恶魔血为燃料的机械。

“还有吗？”Dean紧张地追问。

“没有了，上车吧。”Sam说着转身坐进车里。

手指上颜色深沉的血迹让他突然感到一阵饥饿。他抬眼看了一眼正绕过车前的Dean，悄悄将手指凑到嘴边，轻轻吮去上面的血迹。

出乎他意料的是，恶魔血比人血还要甜，带着特殊的腥味，刺激着味蕾，让他有种全身的感官瞬间都鲜活起来的错觉。

Dean坐进车里，用力关上车门。他刚要发动他们的Impala，Sam却倾身过来压住他，伸手拉开他的衣领。

“嘿，Sam？”被压在椅子上一时无法动弹的Dean惊愕地叫了一声，Sam已经将嘴唇贴上他的脖子。轻微的刺痛传来，Dean眨了一下眼睛，“早餐没有吃饱吗，伙计？”

Sam只吸了一点点血。但他的嘴唇却在Dean脖子上流连了一会儿，这才离开他的身体，为他扣好扣子，系好领结。

“怎么回事？”Dean自己正了正领结，看向Sam。

“不……”

Dean眼神古怪，却没再追问。

回到宅邸，Dean将车停回马厩，Sam带着他们的武器来到藏书室最里面的那个密室，将它们拿出来分门别类放好。他把笔记和做满记号的地图放在外面的书桌上，抬头看了一眼被帘布掩住的墙壁，思忖着是不是应该在墙上的地图上也标注记号。

下午的时候，他们去找了Bobby。他明显也是查阅了大量书籍的样子，外面的卧室里到处都是书，但得到的资料却很少。目前只知道恶魔出现的时间和吸血鬼传说开始盛行的时间非常相近。

 

一堆零碎的线索摆在眼前，像是拼图的碎片，看似收集得已经足够多，却因为没有比照的原图，那些碎片无论如何都无法正确地拼凑到一起。

Sam每天都把自己关在藏书室里，不断翻阅着里面的书籍，想从中找到解读那些恶魔文的一些途径。努力了很多天，做了许许多多笔记，却几乎没有任何进展。多数时候，Dean也会陪着Sam一起翻书，但很快他就厌倦了，或是看着看着就打起了瞌睡。

“Dean，Dean……”

被弟弟叫醒，Dean吸了吸鼻子，抬起头睡眼迷蒙地看向Sam。Sam笑出来，一边说着“睡得流口水了”一边低头吻了Dean。藏书室是只有主人和管家才能进入的地方，而现在这个时候，John肯定在忙其他的事。

其实Sam也不担心被别人撞见，他想，外面传言已经那么久了，就算被撞破，也不过只是“谣传”被坐实成了“事实”。曾经，同性相恋是重罪，但这条罪名在二十年前被废除了。至于乱伦——从来没有过这项罪名，但所有人都知道这有多恶心。

Sam的心微微一沉。

“你吵醒我就是为了这个吗？”被吻得差点晕过去的Dean在Sam放开他之后，立马就皱眉瞪了他弟弟一眼。他靠在椅子上张着嘴喘息，嘴唇因为津液的关系闪闪发亮，胸膛也起起伏伏。

“你要这么想，我也不介意。”Sam扬眉，将手里的机械蜂鸟放上他们的书桌，“Bobby说有大买卖，让我们马上过去。”他说着，把手里的小羊皮卷交给Dean。

Dean接过看了一眼。

“从没听说哪个买家要见恶魔猎人的，要是我们被认出来了怎么办？”Dean嘟囔着。其实见过领主的平民其实少之又少，现在有了法庭、警察局和监狱，Dean觉得比起祖先，自己简直就幸运上了天——虽然权力相对也被剥夺了不少，但也给他省了不少麻烦。

Dean只是感到诧异，毕竟黑市上的买家只管出钱喊价，出价合理的自然有人把他们想要的东西送上门。

“你不喜欢请画师画像，也不跟那些有钱人打交道，平民根本没机会见你——你看我们每次去猎魔都没人认出来。我觉得在我们的封地上，唯一能一眼认出你的肯定是警察局长和我们的裁缝。”

父亲是被谋杀的，Dean和本地的警察局长接触过很多次。

“看来你对这个奇怪的买家很放心？”Dean抬眼反问。

Sam哭笑不得地抿了抿嘴唇。

“我不是相信那个买家，我相信的是Bobby。”

好吧，这么说也对，毕竟蜂鸟是从Bobby那儿过来的。

Dean只好起身，他和Sam一起收拾了一下桌上的东西，接着便各自回房换了一身衣服。为了不被识破身份，他们特地换上平民的服饰，只是Dean那支手杖和他一身打扮显得特别格格不入。

“就说是在地下市场上花钱买来的二手货好了。”Dean开玩笑地对Sam说道。

总有些成功的小贼摸进贵族或者有钱商人家里，不光盗走了钱，还顺走不少看似名贵的东西。Bobby带他们去过地下市场，和无形的黑市不同，地下市场设在非常隐蔽的地方，在那里，他们见到许多一看就知道是从别人家里偷出来的名贵古董以及各种不可思议的小机械。

Dean和Sam一同去了Bobby家，他家还是跟上次一样乱。看来这几天里，他也没能好好收拾收拾。一堆乱七八糟的东西当中，坐着一个穿着正装的中年男人。虽然知道黑市上出得起高价的，基本都是有钱的商人或者工厂主，不过在Bobby这破房子里突然见到这么一个人，Winchester兄弟还是感到一丝怪异。

“这就是我跟你说的，我的两个侄子。”Bobby冲这对兄弟使了个眼色，“这是哥哥Nick，这是弟弟Joe。”

穿得一身正式的男人站起来，需要仰起头才能看清楚这对兄弟的长相。Dean和Sam也低头打量着这个人，他的脸和眼睛都圆圆的，脸上还有两个酒窝，虽然是一副和善好说话的样子，但眼神里却透着精明。

Dean伸出手，男人也伸手握了过去。

“我是Crowley。”男人报上自己的名字，他看了一眼Dean的手杖，“哦……不错的东西，那上面的……是宝石？”

Dean笑起来，敷衍地点头：“你好，Crowley先生。你知道的，地下市场总能买到好东西。”

“Crowley先生想买十罐恶魔血，当然，要是你们能搞到更多，他都会照单全收。”Bobby向Dean和Sam转述Crowley的话，“要活血。”

十罐？

Dean和Sam瞪圆眼睛对视了一眼。Dean心里已经开始计算起来，假如这笔买卖成功，他大概能清掉不少当初他爸欠下的债务，如果还能扣下一点余钱，他不介意把John送去机器人保养师那里好好翻新一遍，至少让他说话的声音能好听一点。

“如果你们愿意接下这笔生意的话，”Crowley说着从怀里掏出一份合约，“我们可以签订一份正式的合约，这样也免去了一些说不清楚的麻烦。”

Sam接过合约浏览了一遍。从法律上来说，合约没什么问题，白纸黑字把要求和酬劳都写得清清楚楚。但他要求十罐恶魔血一次交货……

“活血根本放不了太久，十罐一次交货的意思是说我们得一次找到十个恶魔，然后顺着取血吗？”Sam提出疑问。Dean看了他一眼，他将合约上有关这个的条款指给Dean看了。

“一次交货根本不可能！”看到这个，Dean有点生气，觉得自己被耍了。撇开猎魔过程中的危险不说，光是等待恶魔就不知道要花费多久，中间时间间隔太长，取好的恶魔血可能会在这期间逐渐变质，最后变成一文不值的废血。

Bobby也觉得诧异，因为当初Crowley只说要十罐血，从没提过要一次交货的要求。他生气地沉下脸，走到兄弟俩跟前，正打算不客气地逐客，Crowley却开口说道：“我不懂猎魔，但是觉得Joe的方法不错。我也知道恶魔血非常难得，所以我可以给你们很长的时间，而且合约上也写了，酬劳是每罐300金币，据我所知，这是目前活血价格的3倍，要是你们不肯的话，那我只好……”

“我签！”听到Crowley报上的价格，Dean突然改口，爽快地应下了这笔买卖。

Sam不可思议地一把将他哥拉到一旁，低声说道：“你疯了吗，Dean？十罐恶魔血？你真的以为那么容易就能把恶魔活捉回家吗？再说，我们就算逮到恶魔，能把它们关去哪里？而且你看这里，还有违约金，如果我们最终无法交出十罐血，我们要支付6000金币给那家伙！”

“可是，3000个金币啊，Sam！3000个！”Dean一再重复那个让他兴奋地瞳孔都有些散大的数字，“这一口气能还掉好多债务！我都快被那些永远还不完的利息烦死了！Sam，你想想，我们还能多请一个仆人，或者雇一个专门的机械师，老爸以前留下不少材料，你们可以拿它们搞出点东西来……”

Dean一个人自顾自地说个不停，手里抓着手杖不停轻轻敲打着Sam的大腿。Sam伸手抓住Dean的手杖，低声警告：“别再敲我了……好吧，那的确是很大一笔钱，可我还是那个问题，就算能抓住十个恶魔，我们要把它们关到哪儿去？”

面对弟弟的问题，Dean露出一丝得意的表情。他伸手拍了拍Sam的胸膛，神秘地说道：“你还记得我们小时候玩捉迷藏，你老是找不到我吗？我告诉你，其实我们的宅邸后面有一个地牢，我小时候经常会躲到那里去……不知道是哪一辈的先人修的，正好可以拿来关恶魔。”

听完Dean的话，Sam脸上果然是一副吃惊的表情。他第一次听说宅邸后面居然还有地牢。他将信将疑地看着Dean，Dean却一副成竹在胸地模样拍了拍他的肩膀，转身过去签下了Crowley的合约。

“成交。”

 

“好了，Bobby，别摆脸色给我看了。”Crowley收好合约满意地离开后，Dean看向一旁臭着脸的Bobby，舔了舔嘴唇，可还是掩饰不住脸上的兴奋，“他可是出了个了不得的高价！我们可以对半分！”

就算这样，Dean也能拿到1500个金币。

“我知道，你这个钻进钱眼的家伙！”Bobby吹胡子瞪眼地说道，“但我也知道，花高价买恶魔血的肯定不是什么好家伙！”

“什么？Bobby？你真是Bobby吗？”Dean露出夸张的吃惊表情，脸上满是“别开玩笑”的表情，“参与黑市交易的还有什么好东西吗？Bobby，你替我们卖了不少恶魔血，这一点你不是最清楚吗？”

“是的！黑市上是一群什么东西我他妈清楚得很！但以前每笔买卖都是我经手，哪有你们这两个混球蠢小子说话插手的份！”Bobby接着烦躁地吐出一长串脏话，下流的用词让Sam皱眉频频，“难道你们不觉得一次性要十罐恶魔血太蹊跷了吗？到底是什么大家伙需要十罐血来驱动？一个空中舰队吗？”

“Bobby，这些我们可管不着……”Dean挠了挠额头，说实话，他有点吃不消Bobby的臭脾气，每次他一生气，Dean就觉得自己的先祖又要跟着自己一起遭殃，“猎魔是个好活，我们干了这么久，不会有事的。”

Bobby冷哼了一声。

Dean求助地看了Sam一眼。

虽然心中对哥哥轻易签下那份合约也有些不满跟担忧，但毕竟现在合约已经签署生效，说什么也没用了，Sam摇着头拍了拍Dean的背，开口转移话题道：“呃……Bobby，你这里怎么还没整理？”

“我每天都很忙！”Bobby暴躁地回了一句，他环顾自己的屋子，东西堆得到处都是，差点连个落脚的地方都没了。也难怪他这两天心情很差，估计谁看了这些乱七八糟的都会特别烦躁吧。

“要不我们帮你整理一下？”Sam说着，偷偷用手肘撞了撞他哥的胳膊。

“哦，对对，既然你很忙，就让我们帮你把这些东西搬去地下室吧。”Dean连忙接口。

Bobby掀起眼皮又看了一眼满屋子的旧书破书，转身骂了一句“该死”，接着大声说道：“搬上书跟我来！”兄弟俩闻言，连忙过去帮忙。

“看来又得花好一阵子整理这些东西了。”忙了好一会儿，Bobby拍了拍手上的灰尘，“你们先回去吧……有恶魔的消息我会通知你们。”他说着，又翻了一个白眼，仿佛还在不满Dean的自作主张。

然而接下来近一个月，都没有任何恶魔的消息。Dean没事就会拿出那份合约看看，深觉这3000个金币真是不容易赚。结果又到了上议院例会的日子，Dean不得不再次独自去往首都，每个月这个时候他的心情就特别差。

在设在飞艇里的晚宴上，Dean又不意外地遇到了Michael。他还记得上个月Michael对他说过的那番话，当时他生气地泼了那家伙一脸酒，可不过一个月，那些诽谤全都变成了事实。

Dean想到这里，不觉有些反胃。

“你还好吗，Dean？”Michael凑过来，满脸虚伪的关切。

“不太好，如果你能离我远点，我就不会直接吐到你身上。”Dean冷硬地答道。

“你对人总是这么不客气吗？”Michael笑起来，“对你弟弟也是这样？命令他，驱使他，让他对你唯命是从……让他觉得没有了你，他什么都不是？”

Dean抬眼冷冷瞪了Michael一眼，毫不客气地还击道：“看来你很明白？你也是这么对Lucifer的？你听你的话吗？”

“我猜一定没有你的Sammy听话。Lucifer是个让人头疼的家伙，成天想着怎么……”Michael说着顿了一下，然后摇头结束了这个话题，“真羡慕你，我们为什么不能把弟弟换过来？”

“因为你是混账，我不是。世界是公平的。”

Michael闻言哈哈大笑。

“看你这么不乐意，难道不是因为假如Lucifer那个烦人的家伙成了你弟弟，你就再也享受不到把弟弟当成宠物养大的乐趣？”

Dean再次起了泼这家伙一脸酒的冲动。

每次首都之行都让他觉得恶心。

而在Dean履行他的贵族义务的同时，Sam抓到了一只恶魔。这是他第一次活捉恶魔，费了不少功夫。从Bobby那里得到消息那天Dean正好已经乘坐火车去了首都，Sam不想浪费这个机会，他一个人对照地图规划好了路线，精心挑选好武器便独自踏上了猎魔的道路。

一个人果然不比两个人相互照应，况且他这次还要活捉恶魔。在和恶魔对峙的过程中他和恶魔都受了点伤，失血让饥饿感疯狂而至，耳鸣在黑暗中降临，他感觉自己的血有点发烫。

他将活捉到的恶魔捆好塞进车里，趁夜回家，一个人拖着恶魔摸进Dean带他去过的地牢，将恶魔关在了里面。

地牢的墙壁上画着巨大的符咒，据说是驱邪用的。过去的人总是很迷信，相信黑夜之中藏着什么会招致祸害的东西。

Sam用同样刻着符咒的手铐将恶魔铐在墙壁上。

恶魔的肩膀上不断涌出颜色深重的血，Sam感觉耳鸣越来越响，他忍不住弯下腰，用手指沾了一点恶魔血，然后塞进自己嘴里。

比人类的血甜，带着特殊的腥味。

饥饿感让Sam喉结不断上下滑动。

Dean还在首都，还要过好几天才能回来。这总是最难熬的几天，他既看不到Dean，也得不到Dean的血。

Sam放下手中的烛台，一手按住恶魔的脸压住它，张嘴咬住它肩膀上的伤口。

甜血涌进口腔。

古怪的是，这让Sam感觉邪恶。明明吸食同类的血才是最让人感到可怕的，可Sam却热衷抱着Dean吸血，他乐于一边舔着Dean的皮肤一边享用着他的血，他欣赏Dean放松身体让他为所欲为的样子，他沉湎Dean的信任与放纵。可现在不太一样，他在吸恶魔的血，这就跟Dean经常会开的那个恶心玩笑一样——喂食老鼠血——Sam当然没尝试过老鼠的血，那一定很恶心，但恶魔血却完全不一样。

人类都觉得恶魔是邪恶的东西，生着全黑的眼睛，明明有着自己的语言，混迹人类当中，却能用人类的语言蛊惑挑拨，唆使人类自相残杀。

他也见过恶魔的解剖图，不可思议的身体构造，诡异恐怖。

大概恶魔本身就等同于邪恶。

可现在，他在吸食恶魔的血。

恶魔血如此美味。

Sam仰起头，伸出舌头舔着残留在嘴唇上的血。肩膀那个伤口的出血速度太慢，他进食得并不满足。其实他大可以咬破恶魔的脖子，痛快地进餐。

可是Dean会发现的。

一旦Dean回来，当他见到恶魔，他就会明白一切。

那可不行。

Sam并不想惹自己的哥哥生气。

他只好低下头，再次咬住恶魔肩上的伤口。

 

这次的例会比预想中的顺利，虽然有关Michael那个废除空中舰队的议案有所争执，但最后居然还是以通过收场。原本预定五天的行程，Dean提前一天回到了家。

回家途中Dean顺便买了一份报纸，头版就是一桩碎尸案。因为作案手法很相似，报道还把这桩案件和之前的几桩案件做了比较。记者也指出死者脖子上有刻意的小洞，他猜测可能是吸血鬼。

Dean在半途也好几次听别人说起“吸血鬼”这个词。所有人都显得惴惴不安，疑神疑鬼。

到家之后，他匆匆放好自己的东西就立刻去找Sam。

他可不想让惨白着脸的Sam在自己眼前晃来晃去。

Sam不在房间，可也不在藏书室。

Dean扬眉，他在宅邸里上上下下找了个遍，还是没找到他弟弟。

这就实在不知道Sam还能去哪里。

难道是去Bobby家了吗？

想到可能是出现了恶魔，Dean有些慌张地抓起手杖就往楼下冲去，还险些撞到了John。机器人管家举起双手后退了两步，又开始念叨着“主人您应该注意风度”，Dean可没工夫跟一个发条机器人计较这些，他抚平衬衫，绕过John，正要出去，身后又传来John的声音：“您是在找Sam老爷吗？”

Dean没想到John居然还能有猜对的一天。他停下脚步，转身说道：“是啊，告诉我他去哪儿了。”

“在地牢。”

John给了一个让Dean大吃一惊的答案。上次从Bobby家回来之后，他带Sam去了一趟地牢，那里建得很隐蔽，Dean也是自己小时候无意中发现的。里面充满让人不适的霉味，墙上画着巨大的符咒，阴森可怖，让人有些难受。

那之前，Dean从来没带Sam去过地牢。那里总是弥漫着一股阴森不祥的气息，小时候Dean自己都觉得有些害怕，他可不想把爱哭的弟弟吓哭。

和那个有钱的Crowley签订合约之前，他跟Sam提议可以把抓到的恶魔关去那里——前提是他们得抓到恶魔。

现在Sam在地牢里。

“小混蛋……”Dean突然骂了一句，迈开步伐跑出门外。

“主人，身为贵族，是不允许说脏话的……”John喋喋不休，而Dean早已跑得无影无踪。

Dean一路没停，跑到地牢入口一看，门上的灰尘果然有被拂落的痕迹。他推开门，一股霉味与灰尘混合的难闻气味扑鼻而来。皱眉挥了挥手，Dean顺着长长的台阶下到地下，穿过黑暗的甬道，直到眼前出现一点模糊的光亮。

是烛台上的蜡烛发出的光。

皮鞋踢踏在地牢的地板上，发出噼啪的声音，传得很远，又有回音荡回。

Sam听到有脚步声，转身，是抓着手杖一路小跑气喘吁吁的Dean。Dean走过来，一眼就看见Sam脖子上的新伤，他不说话，把Sam往一旁拨开，看了一眼被铐在墙上还活着的恶魔，压抑着不快问道：“什么时候抓到的？”

“昨天。”Sam撒谎。

Dean怀疑地看了Sam一眼，用手杖挑起恶魔的下巴，接着烛光细细打量恶魔。原本闭着眼睛的恶魔突然睁开它黑色的眼睛，直勾勾盯着Dean。Dean被吓了一跳，下意识后退了一步，Sam上前一把扶住他。

“还想撒谎骗我？”Dean皱眉，他挣开Sam的手，转过身看着Sam脖子上的伤，沉下脸有些生气地说道，“别告诉我你脖子上的伤是修理John的时候不小心划伤的。你这伤也有两三天了吧，怎么不等我回来，自己一个人就跑去活捉恶魔？”

知道瞒不住，也知道Dean会生气，Sam干脆大大方方承认：“你去了首都，Dean。而且我一个人完全对付得来，你看，我这不是就抓回来了一只吗？”

“说不定只是你的侥幸呢？”面对Sam满不在乎的态度，Dean的怒火越烧越旺，“这他妈又不是别的东西，是恶魔好吗？它可能不会直接要你的命，可保不准它会让你晕头转向忘了自己是谁！而且你知道吗，现在外面到处都在谣传有吸血鬼，你就不能小心一点？”

也不是没有过这种前车之鉴，一个恶魔猎人独自上路猎魔，遇上一只恶魔，最后反倒被恶魔蛊惑，唆使，不知不觉中变成了抢劫杀人犯。

那个案子也不算太久远，前年的事而已。那个猎人在那年年底被送上了绞刑架。

“可现在我没事，Dean……”Sam无奈地安抚他哥。他觉得在Dean眼中，自己永远只是个小男孩，永远需要他哥的保护。

“我说了，这只是运气！跟你是不是真的能一个人猎魔一点儿关系都没有！”Dean激动地低吼，他回头又看了一眼那个恶魔漆黑的双眼，他感觉它正咧着嘴冲他邪恶微笑。

恶魔都是擅长唆使蛊惑人心的怪物。

别靠近它们。

“Dean，我已经不是小孩子了，”面对Dean过度的保护欲和让他有些反感的控制欲，Sam深吸了一口气，“我觉得我现在有能力一个人猎魔。”

“你真这么想？”Dean皱起眉头反问。

“至少我跑得比你快，力气比你大，夜视也比你好。”Sam原本无心挑衅，只想说出事实，但Dean的反问让他也有点恼火，说出口的话不自觉就变了语气。

“所以你觉得你就能丢开我一个人单干吗？哦，看起来是的，你真了不起！”被Sam说得恼羞成怒的Dean口不择言地讥刺，现在就连他必须仰起脸才能看清他弟弟的表情这一点都让他愤怒不已。

“难道不是吗？”Dean的语气也让Sam彻底放弃劝说，他高傲地低头俯视着自己的哥哥，“Dean你不觉得你的保护欲和控制欲都太过分了吗？我已经不是小孩子了，我不用你什么事都挡在我跟前。你看看你，为什么要生气？因为我不听话吗？Dean，我觉得我早过了需要‘听话’的年龄——还是别的原因？还是因为最后那个被压在床上被操的人是你不是我？”

Sam最后一个字说出口，Dean的手杖已经狠狠抽中他的脸颊。

Dean气得浑身发抖。

他握着手杖，看向Sam，一字一字说道：“如果不是这破手套，我一定把你揍成猪头。”说着，他怒气冲冲地离开地牢。

阳光简直明媚到刺目。

Dean感觉一阵反胃。

刚刚Sam说过的话和前几天Michael的话在他脑中不断交替出现。

你对人总是这么不客气吗？对你弟弟也是这样？命令他，驱使他，让他对你唯命是从……让他觉得没有了你，他什么都不是？

至少我跑得比你快，力气比你大，夜视也比你好。Dean你不觉得你的保护欲和控制欲都太过分了吗？我已经不是小孩子了，我不用你什么事都挡在我跟前。

看你这么不乐意，难道不是因为假如Lucifer那个烦人的家伙成了你弟弟，你就再也享受不到把弟弟当成宠物养大的乐趣？

你看看你，为什么要生气？因为我不听话吗？Dean，我觉得我早过了需要‘听话’的年龄——还是别的原因？

恶心透了。

还是因为最后那个被压在床上被操的人是你不是我？

Dean用力拉扯着系在脖子上的领结。

或许Michael说得没错，Sam也没错。他之所以那么生气，他那么厌恶Michael，对Sam的话感到怒不可遏，不过是因为他们的话错了，而是——他觉得他们说得对极了，他们的话毫无偏颇地刺中他深藏于心的秘密，那些不能告诉别人的、不能被别人知晓的阴暗肮脏的秘密。

他一直把Sam当成十年前那个看到他双手就会发狂的少年，早在那个时候，其实他就可以选择让Sam远离自己，或者自己远离Sam，可他只是套上枷锁一样的手套，让自己可以留下，可以继续在Sam身边。

他已经没有了别的家人。

他以为自己这么做是对的，他对Sam的保护，对Sam的重视，他以为Sam一定能理解。

看来并非如此。

看来他就跟父亲一样，需要一个听话的助手，曾经父亲选中了他，而今他选中了Sam。

Sam真是可悲，他是Dean最后一个亲人。

除了他，Dean已经找不到别的人选。

就是这样。

这一定是诅咒。

不是Sam。

被诅咒的人一定是他。

 

手杖上的装饰刮破了Sam的脸。

他用拇指擦去脸上的血珠，凑到唇边舔了舔。

恶魔依旧睁着那双纯黑的眼睛看着Sam，唇边是歪斜扭曲的笑容。

Sam眼神阴鸷地看着它，低声说道：“放心吧，你也活不长久。”

地牢的甬道长而黑暗，蜡烛的光照亮悬浮在空气的尘埃。Sam走上台阶，拉开地牢的门。阳光有些刺目，他感觉脸上被刮破的地方一阵刺痛。

倘若不是因为爱Dean，他为什么要留下来呢？他可以离开这里，自己找一份工作，娶一个女人做妻子。他可以远离Dean，也让Dean从那双好似被诅咒的手套里解放出来。

原本可以皆大欢喜。

可是他为什么会爱上Dean呢？

那些感情的源头太久远，变质的过程太漫长暧昧，对他来说，这是个无解的问题。

因为已经如此的。

那是不能回头的路。

Sam记得刚才Dean因为愤怒而发红的眼睛，他记得Dean气得发抖的身体，他们争执的次数不多，但每一次都很激烈。他们爱对方，却不能相互理解。

或许对别人来说，这是奇怪复杂的事。

可对Sam而言，这却是再容易理解不过的事——他和Dean是完全不同的人，他想要的和Dean想要的并不完全一样，可即便如此，他还是爱Dean，他甚至想象不出，假如没有了Dean，他还能再去爱上谁。

摇了摇头，Sam加快脚下的步伐。

Dean并不在他的房间里，也不在藏书室。浴室，会客厅，马厩，甚至是厨房，哪里都找不到Dean。

Sam逮到John，询问Dean去了哪里。

机器人管家告诉他不久之前Dean似乎去了地牢，那之后他就没回来过。

Sam决定还是不要告诉他们的管家其实他和Dean刚刚在地牢吵了一架，他脸上还挂了彩。管家也注意到Sam的脸和平时不太一样，他语气生硬地询问，Sam却摇头告诉他没事。

或许Dean出去了。雇一辆马车去城里也花不了太长时间，Sam猜测晚餐之前Dean就会回来。他不甚在意地去了藏书室。

还有其他事要做。

可直到John来到藏书室提醒他晚餐时间要到了，Dean还没回来。

Sam蹙眉。

“我知道了。”他起身，先去洗澡换了一身衣服。走进晚餐室的时候，John正把红葡萄酒和白葡萄酒摆上桌。

“Dean回来了吗？”

“没有。”John回答得简明扼要。

机器人无关紧要的语气让Sam有些生气——他也知道自己这样有点不可理喻，毕竟再如何，机器人都是没有感情的，即便工作再如何认真贴心，它们都无法体会到主人们的情感和情绪波动。

“我去找他。”Sam转身就要走出晚餐室，仆人已经将晚餐推了进来。

“为什么要去找Dean老爷？”摆好酒的John抬起头，僵硬地将脸转向Sam。

“他不是还没回来吗？”Sam火大地吼了一句，接着他不耐烦地拉了拉领口，看了一眼堵在门口的仆人，嘟囔着，“见鬼，我为什么要跟一个机器人解释这些……说再多你也不会明白……”

“可Dean老爷就在酒窖里，为什么要特地去找他？”John说着，吩咐仆人把食物摆好。

酒窖？

Sam愣了一下。

对，他今天找遍了所有地方，唯独没去过酒窖。可一般来说，除了John，根本没人会去那种地方。

“你不是说他没回来吗……算了……”Sam不再跟一个机器人浪费口舌，他匆匆离开晚餐室，直奔酒窖。

酒窖里有些冷，空气里满是各种酒混合之后的气味，闻着就让人有些飘飘然了。走在大大小小的酒桶之间，Sam寻觅着Dean的身影，直到他看到坐在一个酒桶上靠着墙已经睡着的Dean。

他旁边的酒桶上还搁着一只盛着小半杯酒的酒杯，脚下倒着几只空酒瓶。他就那么靠着墙壁歪歪斜斜地睡着，Sam有些担心他会摔下来。

他还真是没想到Dean会一个人跑来酒窖。那只杯子说不定还是John给他送过来的。Sam从没像今天这么讨厌John过，他考虑着真的应该换掉他，雇佣一个人类管家。

Dean垂着头闭着眼睛，微微张着嘴唇，吐出带着酒气的气息。弄破了Sam脸的那根手杖就靠着酒桶放着，顶端的恶魔之眼依旧闪烁着幽微的黄色光芒。Sam忍不住伸手抚摸着他因为醉酒而微微发烫的脸颊。他的手指划过Dean的嘴唇，下巴，划过他的喉结，Dean突然醒来，下意识地握住手杖想抽出里面的武器，却因为醉酒的缘故变得动作迟缓。

他握住Dean的手腕，倾身过去吻他，汲取着残留在他嘴唇上与口腔里的酒的味道。Dean那被酒精泡得不太灵光的脑袋稍微花了一点时间才辨认出这是Sam，他不满地嘟囔着，仿佛还在生气。Sam捧着他的脸，吮咬着他的嘴唇与舌尖，呢喃着“我饿了。”

不老实的Dean立刻就老实下来，虽然依旧是不高兴的样子，却由着Sam扯下他的领结，解开衣扣。

Sam的嘴唇贴上Dean的颈窝，他吮吸着Dean的皮肤，手指顺次解开Dean的扣子，抚摸着他的胸口，揉弄着他的乳头。Dean不满地叫了一声，伸手推着Sam的肩膀，Sam却抽下他的领结将他的双手反绑在身后。

“Sam！”Dean大着舌头叫着弟弟的名字。

不能这样。

Dean挣扎着，Sam却解开他的裤子，握住他的性器。Sam一边吻着Dean的身体，一边为他手淫。

快感让Dean不自觉地仰起头喘息，醉酒的他浑身软绵绵的，手脚都不太听使唤，可他还是妄想挣开Sam的桎梏。

“放开我……混蛋……”Dean说着，又被Sam吻住。Sam脱下Dean的鞋，拉下他的裤子，伸手抚摸着他的大腿，手指挤进他的穴口。

看，他弟弟根本就不听话。

他根本不需要为了Michael那个混账的话生气。

Sam的手指按上Dean的前列腺，Dean颤抖着吐出带着鼻音的呻吟。他被Sam的手和吻弄得晕头转向，加上酒精，他感觉自己飞起来了。

可Sam又狠狠把他拽了下来——Sam抱起Dean将他压在墙上，掏出性器狠狠插了进去。没有得到充分润滑扩张的内壁一阵剧痛，Dean痛得破口大骂，他一口咬在Sam脸上，刚好是那个被手杖刮伤的地方。

“操！”

Sam也痛得皱紧眉头，他抱紧Dean的腰，喘息着：“正在。”

Sam把自己想象成是一个巨大的笼子，他张开手臂就能关住Dean。他还有大把的时间，可以慢慢地操他的Dean，慢慢地把他操得瘫软成一摊甜蜜的糖汁。他知道Dean会应许，Dean会慢慢妥协，变得享受，央求他。

伴随着想象，Sam的动作变得粗暴起来，他抓着Dean的头发将他拉开，接着又立刻吻过去。Dean浑身上下都弥漫着酒的气味，仿佛他本身就是烈酒。Sam把他死死压在墙上狠狠操他，他的手指在Dean的大腿上留下淤青，牙齿在Dean的锁骨上留下咬痕。Dean仿佛也因这粗暴的性爱更加兴奋起来，他的性器拍打着自己的肚子，发出沉重的响声，内壁也开始收缩起来，饥渴地迎合Sam。

“让我把你关起来，Dean，”Sam喘息着舔着Dean的嘴唇，吞下Dean的呻吟，“你还记得父亲过去猎到的那些狐狸吗？像那样，把你关起来，我是你的笼子。”

我一直觉得是你，像关着一只宠物那样关着你弟弟。

“不……”Dean咬住Sam的嘴唇，像是竭力想把Michael的声音赶出脑中。

“你不能拒绝……别拒绝我。”Sam握着Dean的腰，突然狠狠挺身。

腺体被猛然戳刺到的快感让Dean尖叫起来，他更加用力地咬住Sam的嘴唇，舌尖尝到除了酒以外的味道。

“你可以做一只宠物，我是你的笼子，”Sam用力抽插，每一次都重重撞向最深处，Dean尖叫着说着脏话——他说“操”，说“他妈的闭嘴”，混合着呻吟与哽咽——Sam舔着他的嘴唇，握住他的性器快速套弄，“没有了宠物的笼子，就什么都不是。”

这句话的逻辑不该是这样。

Dean想反驳。

被关住的是宠物，不是笼子。

可强烈的快感在他身体里轰然爆炸，他什么都来不及说，只是震颤着、将精液射在Sam手里。Sam紧紧扣住Dean的大腿，挺腰用力抽插，Dean抓着他的衬衫，内壁在高潮中紧紧收缩，直到Sam将精液全都射在他的身体里。

他们喘息着吻到一起，Sam含住Dean的嘴唇，温存地呢喃着我爱你。他抱着Dean，手指流连在他潮湿的身体上。

温柔的余韵慢慢褪去，Sam用手帕将手擦干净，动手为Dean整理好衣服，他解开绑住Dean双手的领结，亲手为他重新系好。他帮Dean穿好长裤和鞋子，Dean摇了摇头，推开他。

精液还留在身体里，Dean忍不住小声咒骂起来。他歪歪倒倒地朝着出口走去，不时撞到两边的酒桶。Sam拿起他的手杖追了过去，一把扶住他的胳膊。

Dean没说话，只是任由Sam半扶半抱地把他带出酒窖。

厨师精心准备的晚餐早就冷了，Dean也喝得胃口全无。Sam让仆人准备热水，一只蜂鸟却撞了进来。他将Dean扶到椅子上坐好，自己打开蜂鸟的肚子查看Bobby的留言。Dean也看到了，他伸手拍了一下Sam的腿，意思很明白，要是再有恶魔，不许他弟弟一个人去。

不过这次不是恶魔的事。

“Bobby说他翻出一本旧书，要我过去拿。”Sam把小羊皮卷递给Dean。

喝得眼睛有些对不准焦的Dean盯着那些蝌蚪一样的文字看了很久，最后嘟囔着将它还给了Sam。Sam让仆人等热水烧好了就扶Dean去洗澡，他上楼换了一身衣服，独自去了Bobby家。

Bobby正在吃晚餐。比起贵族们的晚餐，Bobby吃得非常简单，一点土豆，一点干酪，一点酒。禁酒令颁布之后，家里的烈酒都被搜走，幸亏Winchester家的酒窖还藏了许多，他们那个管家又不管那些法令，于是Winchester家的男孩们便趁机借花献佛，送了不少烈酒给Bobby。

Bobby把它们藏在自己的实验室里，和那些红红绿绿的各种溶剂放在一起，没人能认出来。

“你哥呢？”Bobby见还是Sam一个人，他问道，接着又像是想起什么似的，赶在Sam开口之前又说，“哦对，还是该死的上议院。你脸上是怎么回事？”

他说着起身去拿了只杯子，给Sam倒了点酒。

Sam以为Bobby说的是脸上的刮伤，他随意敷衍了两句，Bobby却扬眉说道：“我是说那个牙印。”

Sam这时才察觉原来被Dean咬出来的齿痕一直都在。他不禁懊丧地低声骂了一句“该死”，接过酒说道：“被恶魔咬出来的……你说有本书要给我，是什么？”他说着，不客气地将酒一口喝净。

Bobby一边用叉子吃着盘子里的干酪，一边把手边一本用羊皮缝起来的册子放到Sam跟前。

Sam很好奇。

那明显是一本非常非常老的册子，没有封面，页边也打着卷。

他拿起，翻开。

接着便吃惊地瞪大眼睛。

他急忙往后翻了一页。

“这是从哪里弄来的？”

“我怎么知道？”Bobby理直气壮地瞪了Sam一眼，“我这里绝大部分的书都不知道是哪里搞来的。”有从地下市场买来的，或者有时他也庇护一两个小贼，人家没东西送，就送了几本他们偷来看不懂也转手不掉的书，反正他们知道这个古怪的Bobby肯定会喜欢。

“这本书……是要给我们？”

“怎么可能！”Bobby生气地冷哼，伸手为自己倒了一杯酒，“我自己还没看过！你可以先拿去，看完了再给我还回来。或者你们自己抄一份留下。总之这本书我不可能给你们！”

Sam无奈地抿了抿嘴。

他带着这本羊皮册子回到家时，Dean已经洗完澡，被仆人扶着回房睡了。

看来他确实喝了不少酒。

上楼时，与正好下楼的仆人打了个照面，对方眼神复杂暧昧地看了他一眼，接着恭敬地微微鞠了一躬，侧身为他让开道路。

Sam猜想他肯定看到Dean身上的吻痕、齿痕以及他腿上那些淤青。

Sam推开Dean房间的门，Dean在床上已经睡着了。他侧卧着，偶尔会不自觉地用脸蹭蹭枕头。

他们争执过后，也没有过对话——刚刚在酒窖里的那些可不算，最多只算两个人的自言自语。

Sam凝视着Dean，俯身吻了一下他的额角。

他的确不喜欢Dean那些过分的保护欲，他讨厌还被当做小孩那样看待。这让他觉得，Dean对他表现出来的那些热切和关心，只不过因为他是一个永远都长不大需要哥哥保护照顾的弟弟，而不是因为——他是Sam。

他自己也不清楚自己到底在想些什么。

他不清楚自己想要什么，不知道自己到底想让Dean怎么样。

他也很矛盾。

如果可以的话，他的确想把Dean像那些狡猾的狐狸一样关起来，但他不会向任何人炫耀，只是一个人，看着Dean，抚摸着Dean，让Dean成为锁住笼子的枷锁。

他想把Dean捆在自己身边。

他想让自己成为Dean的锁，但现在锁住Dean的却是那双该死的手套。

他希望有一天诅咒能被破除。

Dean打起了小呼噜。

Sam笑起来。

他离开Dean的房间，带着Bobby给他的羊皮册子，独自来到藏书室。

点燃烛台上的蜡烛，藏书室里亮如白昼。Sam把Chuck给他的羊皮卷、地图、他们自己的笔记、从Dean背后抄写下来的恶魔文这些东西全都放到一起。它们原本还都是单独存在的碎片，现在，Sam找到了一条线，他试着将它们串联起来。

Bobby找到的是一本魔女之书——手写的一本小册子，上面记录了各种魔女的诅咒，但这些并不是重点，虽然Bobby对这个可能会更感兴趣一点，但Sam希望能留下这本书的原因却是这本册子里用以记录那些诅咒的并不是一般的文字，而是恶魔文。

不，现在Sam知道了，确切地说，那根本就不是恶魔文。

人类因为不了解，没见过，所以才会将它们误认作恶魔的文字。实际上，那是流行于魔女之间的一种符号。她们发明了这种艰涩难懂的书写符号，记录她们的日常以及各种需要记录的东西，除了魔女，差不多没人能看懂这个。

后来，魔女几乎被屠杀殆尽，就再也没人能看懂这些符号了。

这本册子的前半记录了大量魔女们常用的符号，并且标注了含义。后半则全是各种诅咒以及一些黑魔法的咒语。

Sam先是翻看了一下后半的那些有注释过意义的咒语，如果能找到破除他身上的诅咒的方法，那自然是最好不过。但他找了许久都没有找到。

看来还是只能从符号入手了。

符号繁多且杂乱，而且不少符号看上去非常相似。

Sam花了不少时间才找出上次死于他之手的那个吸血病毒携带者脖子上的符号，册子上对那个符号的定义是：饵食；祭品。

显然，这两个意义并不完全相同。Sam不知道那个携带者到底是饵食还是祭品，而这个又带出了另一个问题——他是给谁的饵食？或是献给谁的祭品？

解开了一个小小的谜题，却又迎来一个更大的谜团。

Sam感到有些头痛，他们像是被卷入了一个巨大的漩涡，强力的涡旋不断将他们拖入深不见底的中心，他甚至不知道有什么等在那里。他不知道现在还能不能抽身，因为他突然有种特别强烈的不祥预感。

揉了揉额角，Sam强压下内心的阴沉黑云，找到Dean背上那段长长的文字，对着册子一页一页翻找起来。

进度很慢，密密麻麻的符号看得他眼睛发胀。也不知道在书桌前坐了多久，那段文字只翻译了很小的一段，还有几个符号他翻遍了册子都没找到，他不知道是里面没有记录，还是自己疏忽没有找到。

眨了眨酸涩的眼睛，Sam掏出怀表看了一眼时间。

天快亮了。

Sam突然感觉一阵饥饿。

想再等两个小时Dean就会起床，到时他就能欣然享用自己的早餐。

但这阵饥饿感却来得异常强烈，Sam感觉头晕，冷汗从额角渗出。他低头看着手里的册子，却看不清了上面的符号。

烛光也突然变得异常刺目。

他甩了甩头，却无法摆脱这种难受的感觉。

Sam坐在书桌前硬撑了一阵，终于熬不住还是起身。

他去了地牢。

恶魔血滑下食道，Sam贪婪地舔着嘴唇。他的手指抓着恶魔的脖子，像是想撕开那里，好让血喷溅到自己脸上。被铐住的恶魔眨动着黑色的眼睛，盯着Sam，慢悠悠地说着人类听不懂的恶魔语言

但Sam抬起头。

他听懂了。

那些难懂的语言回荡在他脑中，渐渐变成他能听懂的句子。

恶魔说：“曾经有人对你说过吗——”

想耍什么花招呢？

Sam凝视着恶魔的脸，露出连他自己都不曾察觉的森冷表情。

恶魔再次开口。

你的眼睛里有魔鬼。

一切声音在这一刻静止，呼吸声，心跳声，烛火燃烧的声音，风声……然后是颜色从眼前消褪，恶魔眼睛里的黑色，墙壁上老旧的黄色，指尖的血色，烛火的暖橘色……

Sam曾在一个人眼睛里见过魔鬼。

在公学念书的时候，Sam经常被学长欺负，被同级生孤立。他知道自己是个异类，他是个吸血病毒的携带者，他努力想让自己表现得不那么不同寻常，他知道同学们并不知道真相，只要他能好好掩藏——

但一切掩饰都是徒劳。

他刻意为之的表现让他在同学眼中显得孤僻，他的沉默让人以为他怯懦，他的一切都显得与众不同。

他从不知道一个人可以如此孤独。

少年有些憎恨自己的姓氏，好像每一个字母都被诅咒过，他和别人不一样，他永远无法融入他们，而且他永远也无法摆脱这诅咒。

有时，他会迁怒自己的父亲和兄长，明明他们也是Winchester，可被诅咒的却只有自己。他就是个异类，怪胎，到哪里都不受欢迎，只能与自己的影子为伍——他甚至想和自己的影子交换，他想藏进那浓稠的深黑里，如此，别人就看不清他的五官面貌，不知道他有多么面目可憎。

那时，Lucifer和他是同级生。他们曾是彼此的玩伴，Lucifer的兄长Michael和Dean的关系似乎不太好，但这并不妨碍他和Sam成为朋友。

在Sam倍受欺负的时候，Lucifer却和学长们关系不错。

“你原本可以和我一样，为什么要隐藏自己呢？”

Lucifer曾这么问过他。

是啊，原本可以如此，为什么不呢？

Sam知道自己可以，他有冲动，撕开那些人的咽喉，扯下他们的手臂与大腿，他能用自己的力量让那些嘲笑和欺负他的人屈服——就像Lucifer用他狡猾的大脑那样，虽然手段不一样，但殊途同归。

少年都是势利的人。糖可以让他们屈服，血也可以。

Sam知道自己做得到。

他常常有那些暴戾的冲动，它们在他的血管里叫嚣咆哮，挣扎着渴望得到解放。

可是他的尖牙只会咬破他哥哥的脖子，他的舌尖只能尝到他哥哥的血。

Sam知道自己的身体里住着魔鬼，就和Lucifer一样。他们就是同一种人，有控制欲，渴望所有人能匍匐脚下。他们只喜欢别人在自己面前呈现出一种状态——惊恐着臣服。

“因为我不是魔鬼。”

他如此回答Lucifer的问题。

Lucifer正帮他擦着被打伤的嘴角，听他这么说，Lucifer手上的动作更加轻柔。

“魔鬼都不会承认自己是。可是同类能闻出来它们的气味。”Lucifer笑起来，“你闻起来和我很像，不然我们不会成为朋友。”

恶魔的声音依旧回荡在地牢中，变成令人头痛欲裂的噪音。Sam在这样的声音里感到一阵恶心反胃，他突然用力捂住恶魔的嘴，一拳砸向它的眼睛。

恶魔的眼角裂开，滑下深红色的血。

Sam仓皇逃出地牢。

恶魔说得没错，Lucifer也没错。

后来无数个夜里，Sam做梦，他梦见自己撕开那些人的身体，扑过去咬住他们的心脏。脸和嘴里都是血，梦中的一切都寡淡无味，只有血色清晰刺目。

这些都是因为诅咒。

Sam逃回自己的房间，匆匆在衣柜里翻找着衣服。他感觉自己身上这件衣服上沾满了他无法形容的气味，或许是血的气味，或许是别的。

天刚刚亮，他走进Dean的房间。Dean还在床上酣睡，他走到床边，抱起Dean。

Dean一下子清醒过来，他睁大眼睛，在看清楚是Sam之后，这才放松下来。

“你就不能换个别的方式……”他按了按隐隐作痛的太阳穴，无奈地说道。况且昨天那笔帐还没清算完，他记得自己在酒窖又被这家伙按在墙上操了，但这不代表他消气了。

Sam抱着Dean，咬住他的脖子。

再生气还是要喂他弟弟血。

Dean翻了个白眼。

Sam将还沾着血的嘴唇贴上Dean的嘴唇。他就像个走投无路的流浪汉，努力朝着前方温暖的亮光狂奔而去。他捧起Dean的脸，用力吻他，粗暴地汲取他哥的呼吸。

当Sam放开Dean时，Dean觉得自己差一点就窒息死了。他无力靠在床上，一边用力呼吸，一边口不择言地数落Sam。脏话从他口中倾泻而出，Sam再次倾身吻了他。

“到底是怎么了，”Dean最后只好抱住他这个大块头弟弟的背，无奈又好笑地问道，“做噩梦了吗，Sammy girl？”

他还没跟Sam算账呢。

有个像小女孩一样的弟弟真是麻烦透了。

Sam含糊地嗯了一声。

比噩梦更糟糕，因为噩梦是假的，可Sam想起的那些事却是真的。

“以后要和我一起睡吗，公主殿下？”Dean开玩笑地说道，Sam在他怀里动了动，他立刻就意识到自己似乎说了不应该说的话，“不……我是说……”

“你的床太短了。”Sam坐直身体。

反应了一会儿，终于懂了Sam话里的意思，Dean气得立刻从被子里跳出来：“操！给我滚出去，你这头熊！”

“Dean……”Sam从Dean的床上站起来，抬起头看着Dean。

“什么事？”Dean气呼呼地问道。

沉默了一会儿，Sam摇了摇头。

“没什么……一个噩梦而已。你再不起来洗漱，John就快来了。”

Dean怔怔盯着Sam看了一会儿，他发现今天的Sam果然很不对劲。又缩回被子里，Dean坐在床上问道：“你……真的没事？”

Sam摇头。

Dean挠了挠头。

“好吧……对了，昨晚你去Bobby家拿了什么东西回来？”

Dean这么一提，Sam想起他翻译了一整晚的东西。

“你等下跟我去看过就知道了。说不定……能解开诅咒。”

Dean闻言，眼睛突然亮了起来：“能解开你身上的诅咒吗？不行，我现在就要看！”他说着掀开被子下床，穿着睡衣就要冲出房间，幸亏Sam拦住了他。

“不是我的，是你的。”

“我？开什么玩笑，我没有被诅咒。”Dean皱起眉头，奇怪地看向Sam。

“我是说手套，”Sam叹了一口气，“你身上的咒语，还有这双手套。如果能解读出你背后那段咒语的意义，说不定就能找到破除的方法，你就不用继续戴着这双手套了。”

那对Dean来说，也是一个诅咒。

Dean低头看了一眼自己的手套。

假如自己真的不需要它们了，那些咒语失效，Sam不会再因为它们失控，这的确是一件好事。可比起这个，他更希望是Sam的诅咒得到彻底破除，比起Sam，他自己所遭受的这些根本不算什么。

Dean明显有些失望。

“Dean。”Sam慢慢皱起眉头。

“我知道你想说什么，”Dean打断Sam，“好吧，我们一步步地来，事情总得有个过程。没事，Sam，都会好起来的。”他拍了拍Sam，与其说他在安慰Sam，不如说是在劝导自己。

想要得到好的结果，必定会有艰难曲折的过程。

看着Dean依旧带着些许失望神色的脸，Sam再次想起恶魔的话。

他俯身吻了一下Dean的额头。

他希望Dean没有从他身上闻出魔鬼的气味。

早餐之后，Dean急不可耐地冲进藏书室。他一眼就看到书桌上那堆东西，他走过去拿开地图和笔记，终于看到被它们盖在下面的那本羊皮册子。他翻了翻，密密麻麻的符号让他觉得头疼。他又翻开笔记，上面有Sam为他背后那段咒语做的注释，显然进度很慢。

“你昨晚做这个到几点？”Dean随口问道。他翻起羊皮册子后面的咒语集，看样子也想从里面直接找出咒语。

本想说做了通宵，但Sam想起自己的谎言，只好支吾地含混其词。他发现Dean也在认真翻看咒语，犹豫了一会儿，他还是说道：“我找过，没有找到。”

Dean抬头看了Sam一眼，皱着眉头，像是在责怪他把话说得太满太直接。不过最终，Dean还是放弃了寻找。

“到底是什么人想出这么复杂的玩意儿的……”他抱怨着，坐到椅子上，“好吧，剩下的部分我来吧。”

Sam有些诧异。

Dean向来不喜欢做这种沉闷无聊的工作，就连记录这种事，他都是推三阻四，能推给Sam就推给Sam。看来比起诗人，他肯定更喜欢做个挥剑屠龙的骑士。

“看什么？”Dean不客气地看着Sam，“你以为你哥就是个脑袋空空的废物吗？你翻了这么多遍，肯定有些东西已经看腻了，现在再看也不会太仔细，说不定会漏掉什么东西。我先来，你可以出去散个步，和John聊聊天，或者……去把Impala修理一下，说不定你能给它找到合适的替换零件。”

Sam知道Dean是想让他休息一下。

大概是因为他骗Dean说他做了噩梦。

可对他来说，现在只有不停思考其他事情，才能让他暂时忘记恶魔的话，忘记他的过去，忘记他过去那些恐怖的梦。

他原本想问，如果他变成恶魔，Dean会不会像对付其他恶魔那样用三棱刀刺穿他的心脏。

但他没问。

他也不知道为什么，不管Dean的回答是否定还是肯定，他都不会高兴。

见Sam还站在一旁不动，Dean只好伸手拍了一把他的大腿，朝门口扬了扬下巴，意思很明确，就是不想他继续呆在这里。Sam无奈地叹了一口气，他知道Dean有时候特别固执特别烦人，要是他一直呆在这里，不知道要被Dean烦到什么时候。

“好吧好吧，我去试着修理Impala看看，”Sam举起双手投降，“要是我把它弄坏了怎么办？”

Dean已经翻开册子开始一个个寻找笔记上的符号，他头也没抬地冷酷说道：“那以后我就骑着你出去——喂你恶魔血，让你睡马厩。”

听到“恶魔血”这个词，Sam眼皮又是一跳。他努力深吸了一口气，伸手揽住Dean的肩膀，试着从其他方向让自己暂时忘记这个词。

“就算不把Impala弄坏，我也可以让你天天骑着我，在任何地方，只要你喜欢。”他凑近他哥的耳畔，低声说道。

Dean刚刚翻到一个符号，听到Sam的话，他先愣了一下，接着扭头大吼道：“我要让John在你跟前背一万遍《贵族守则》！”

Sam亲昵地吻了他哥，在Dean彻底发火之前，他小跑着溜出了藏书室。

Dean也没能在藏书室呆太久。说真的，那些符号看着真让人火大，有些看上去十分相似，意义却相差很大，Dean一个人在书桌前找得火冒三丈。他只粗略翻译出来两句，Sam便折了回来。

“你把Impala修好了？”Dean说着冲Sam招了招手，“快过来看看，这两个是一样的吗？那些魔女真是烦人精，难怪当初全被烧死！”

Sam走过去仔细看了看，点头说道：“就是这个。”他说着，拿过Dean手里的笔，在自己的笔记旁边写下注释，“Dean，Bobby又发现恶魔了。”

“什么？”Dean吃惊地抬起头，“现在几点了？”他说着，手上已经开始收拾起桌上的东西。

其实Sam也很惊诧。

一般来说，恶魔都是在夜间活动，所以Dean和Sam也经常是晚上出门。但刚刚John将蜂鸟交给在马厩修理Impala的Sam，他打开一看，居然是有恶魔出现。

“还没到午餐时间。”Sam说道，他们匆匆走进隐蔽的武器库，Sam照例是匕首和猎枪，而Dean的手杖还放在房间里。

“我去拿手杖……我说，Impala修好了吗？”

“我没找到合适的零件。”

Dean瞪了Sam一眼。

兄弟俩准备好武器，开着他们古怪的座驾离开庄园。

坐在车里，Sam隐约从Dean身上闻到一股特别的香味。他不时朝他哥身上看去，好几次欲言又止。到了恶魔出现的地方，Dean停好车，他们带着武器一路循迹找去。

大概是在白天的缘故，这一次非常顺利。Dean的身手敏捷，锐利的武器刺中恶魔的大腿。Sam跟过去一把抓起恶魔，往恶魔肩上补了一枪。

Dean身上的香味依旧非常明显。

Sam捆好恶魔，将它扔进车里。

“你身上是什么味道？”回家的途中，Sam终于忍不住问道。他倾身靠近Dean，不住翕动鼻翼。

带着一丝甜味的香气，酒一样可口。

“嗯？很明显吗？”Dean也忍不住分神地吸了吸鼻子，“Bobby给我的，说是针对恶魔的迷香，可以喷在自己身上……他没给你吗？”

“没有。”Sam显然觉得不公平。

“哦好吧，他大概是觉得你不需要用这么下三滥的手段也能对付恶魔。”Dean说着违心的话安慰Sam，但语气里的幸灾乐祸还是出卖了他。

Sam实在不好意思告诉他哥，这个甜蜜的香味让人身上发热头脑发晕，有种发情的错觉。可他又不想让Dean下次也用上这种迷香——谁知道他们下次是不是又该去一些鱼龙混杂的地方。

Sam不光受够女人们看Dean的眼神，也受够了男人们看Dean的眼神。

他清了清嗓子。

“你下次可以别用那东西吗？”

Dean横了Sam一眼。

“我觉得挺管用。”他说着用拇指指了指车后晕乎乎的恶魔。

Sam有些生气地咬住口腔侧壁，思考着该怎么既不暴露自己的小心眼又能安全劝说他哥别再用这么不安全的东西。

Dean当然没发现他家Sammy girl百转千回的心思，将车开进庄园，他们将恶魔关进地牢。

之前被抓住的那个恶魔依旧睁着黑色的眼睛盯着Sam。Sam也有些忐忑，生怕它会当着Dean的面突然说出什么不合时宜的话。好在它一直很沉默，只是唇边的笑意让Sam觉得恶心。

Dean也注意到那个恶魔，他的视线扫过它的脸，沉声警告道：“劝你还是闭上你那双恶心的眼睛，不然我会忍不住把它们挖出来。”

恶魔笑起来。

闭上眼睛。

“不需要眼睛也能看得清。”它开口，讽刺的声音响起在Dean脑中，“人心粗鄙浅薄，我根本不需用到眼睛。”

Dean带着一身香气站到那个恶魔跟前。他细细思索着恶魔的话，眼睛里浮起一丝粗暴的戾气。

Sam在一旁看着Dean突然走向一旁的另一个恶魔跟前，他刚刚只听到恶魔开口说话，却完全没能听懂它的语言——但是Dean做出了反应，Dean听懂了。

只有Dean一个人听懂了。

恶魔确实有这样的本事，只让特定的人听懂自己的话。

Sam突然有些惊慌，他害怕恶魔告诉了Dean他偷偷吸了恶魔的血，也害怕它告诉Dean他过去那些梦。他害怕被Dean知道，害怕被Dean当成异类——他就是个异类，可对Dean来说，他不是，他还不算是。

Dean是一根浮木。

Sam内心有如溺水者那般突然猛烈挣扎起来。他慌忙走到Dean身后，搜肠刮肚地寻找着让Dean离开这里的借口，可此时他的大脑却像是突然瘫痪一般，失去了思考能力。

“Dean……”

只能干巴巴地叫着这个名字。

Dean听见恶魔的笑声。

“我和我的同伴都是饵食，但你不一样，你是祭品。”恶魔的声音再次响起在脑中，Dean听见恶魔慢悠悠地说道，“反正我也活不长久，不如让我最后做一点好事——假如你搞不定你背后那些预言的意思，可以来问我，我会告诉你。我不懂什么魔女的文字，但是我的每个同伴都能背出你背后的文字。”

Sam听见Dean吸了一口气。

“Dean！”他牢牢抓住Dean的肩膀。

恶魔说了长长一段，他却一个字都听不懂。

“我们走，Sammy。”Dean开口，语调阴沉可怖。

“它说了什么，Dean？它说了什么？”Sam跟在Dean身后一路追问。Dean不说话，只是大步走向藏书室，他从桌上拿起那本羊皮册子，飞快地翻动。一旁的Sam越看越心急，他忍不住劈手抢过Dean手中的东西，有些急躁地问道，“它跟你说了什么？”

“它说那是预言，”Dean阴着脸，“我背后的不是咒语，是预言。别吵我，Sam，你去和John聊聊天，或者帮园丁修剪一下园子里的花……怎么样都好，别吵我！”他夺回那本册子，坐到椅子上对着Sam抄写的那段“预言”再次查阅起符号。

饵食，祭品。

没错，Dean知道这个，他看到了，Sam在上次那个袭击过他的吸血病毒携带者身上看到的符号，在他身上也有一模一样的，那个符号有两个含义：饵食，祭品。

恶魔说它们都是饵食，但他是祭品。

他从未对恶魔提起过这些东西，相信Sam也不会。

但恶魔看穿了一切。

那恶魔所说的它们都能背出他背后那段文字说不定也是真的。

那是什么预言？

Dean急切地想知道。

一种莫名的恐惧笼在他心头。

——吸血病毒携带者脖子上的符号，自称饵食的恶魔，这两者之间的关系已经昭然若揭。

Dean担心Sam也会变成恶魔。

他现在要做的，就是阻止这件事发生，不管它是不是真的会发生。

“Dean……”Sam担心焦虑地看着Dean，却始终问不出恶魔刚刚到底说了些什么。

“别吵，我是认真的。Sam……Sam，你去做点什么都好。让我一个人做完这些。”Dean说着又找到一个符号，他提笔写下注释。

Dean现在的样子让Sam担心不已。可Dean什么都不肯说。他简直快急疯了。

带着一丝哀求的眼神看向Dean，Sam迟迟不肯离开。Dean有些不忍心，可他不愿意把恶魔的话转述给Sam听。他认为只有这样才能保护Sam。

Dean最终仍没有心软地松口。

Sam失望地离开藏书室。

他独自返回地牢。两个恶魔的交谈声回荡在地牢里，他听见它们放纵的笑声，尖锐的声音让他感到愤怒。

“你对Dean说了什么？”Sam捏住恶魔的下巴，阴冷地逼问。

恶魔看着愤怒的年轻人，黑色的眼睛里看上去充满怜悯与兴趣。他开口，声音响起在Sam脑中：“我曾经也和你一样，我知道你，愤怒，愤怒又孤独，孤独又恐惧。人类和部分恶魔终究还是有那么一点相似的，更何况是你这样的人类。”

让人找不到头绪的话语令Sam更加愤怒失控，他从腰间拔出还来不及收起的匕首，锋利的刀刃抵住恶魔的眼皮，他沉下嗓音，缓慢说道：“我再问你一遍，你对Dean说了什么？”

恶魔笑起来。

“你在害怕吗？害怕被你哥哥知道你一直在偷偷吸食恶魔的血——说真的，我们的血跟你们的血真的不一样吗？我还从来没有尝过恶魔的血——”

恶魔话未完，Sam已经将匕首刺进它眼中，剜出它的眼珠。恶魔发出凄厉的惨叫，血从眼眶中涌出。Sam用拇指沾了血，塞进自己嘴里。

甜的。

“你可以尝尝，是甜的。”他说着，又用手指沾了血，涂在了恶魔的嘴唇上，“好了，告诉我，你对Dean说了什么？”

恶魔依旧只是尖叫。

怒不可遏的Sam第二刀割断了恶魔的喉咙。但他做得很小心，他知道怎么才能让恶魔闭嘴，又不会让它太快死去。

黄色的恶魔之眼发出幽微的光芒，为Sam抵抗一切不洁之物。恶魔满身是血，Sam身上却依旧干干净净。

“你还能说话吗？还能告诉我你跟Dean说了什么吗？”Sam压着因为疼痛挣扎不已的恶魔，眼神冷酷暴戾。恶魔张嘴，发出“嘶嘶”的声音。

再也没有声音响起在Sam脑中。

Sam感到可惜，盛怒过后，有一丝后悔。他不该那么冲动就割断了恶魔的喉咙。

摇摇头，Sam叹息着收回匕首，扭头看向另一个恶魔。它被铐在另一面墙上，目睹了刚才的一切，但它一点都不惊慌恐惧，黑色的眼睛里一片平静。

或许恶魔根本不知道恐惧为何物。

Sam失望地垂下眼睛，低头将嘴唇贴上恶魔被割开的脖子上。

它失血这么快，会死的吧。

Dean又该责怪他了。

Sam闭上眼睛，将恶魔血咽下腹中。

Dean将自己关在藏书室里待了好几天，除了进餐和洗澡，他就没踏出过这里。Sam几次来劝他休息，说他可以接替，Dean都拒绝了。他依旧会拉开领口给Sam喂血，Sam温柔地抚摸他，吻他，把他压在桌子上为他口交。身体发热时，背后的文字浮现，Sam吻他的背。Dean回忆着那些文字的意思，心脏冷得他直发抖。

当Dean勉强辨认出了所有能找出的符号，他试着连起来解读这段“预言”。但当中空缺了几个词，无论怎样解读，意思都匪夷所思。

外面正是夜深人静的时候。

宅邸里除了John，大概所有人都睡了。

他拿起那份译后的预言走出藏书室，穿过长长的走廊，安静地走出宅邸。

他来到地牢，点燃烛台上的蜡烛，顺着台阶走向地下，穿过甬道，见到了恶魔。

其中一个恶魔已经死了，血流了满身满地，此刻已经干涸。另一个安然无恙地被铐在另一面墙上，在他到来之前，它凝视着那具没有腐朽的恶魔尸体，不知在思考着什么。

Dean的第一反应是质问，是谁杀了它。

“你弟弟，他来逼问，我的同伴对你说了什么。你不是已经猜到了吗？何必多此一问？”恶魔扭头看向Dean，满脸怜悯，“真是可怜的兄弟，你们就这样隐瞒对方，欺骗对方——注定没有善终。”

恶魔的话让Dean沉默下去。

除了Sam，不会再有谁还能出入这里。

恶魔说得没错，他心里有了答案，却还是故意发问。

像是他问了，就有一丝机会证明这些不是Sam做的一样。

Sam什么都没告诉他。

“我不是为这个而来，”Dean看向恶魔，“你们知道我背上的预言？所有恶魔都能背出那些内容？”

“是的，就像你们的神给你们的训诫一样，那是我们的训诫。”恶魔看着Dean，漆黑的眼睛里透不出一丝光亮，“我猜你已经看懂了它的大半意思，至于不懂的部分……”恶魔顿了一下，接着开始念诵它们的训诫——

复活之日，你将置身血田。你将哭泣，你将献身；你将流血，你将被污染；你将化作灰烬，你将不朽。你将引导君王，你是钥匙，你是引路的萤火。人间尽毁，天国降临。愿君王庇护，从此火焰再无法焚烧我们的血与灵。你是最初的祭品，被君王噬尽骨血。你将是最后的遗骨，从此天国再无亡灵。是为咒，是为祭。

恶魔一遍遍念诵，古怪的语言在地牢中回荡，宛如古老的异教民谣。它们回响在Dean脑中，成为清晰的词汇与句子，连缀一起。

“所有人早已被选定，我是饵食，你是祭品，还有君王……君王只能有一个，活下的那个人才能看到我们的天国降临。”

恶魔说着，又念诵起预言。

你将哭泣，你将献身；你将流血，你将被污染；你将化作灰烬，你将不朽。

你是最初的祭品，被君王噬尽骨血。你将是最后的遗骨，从此天国再无亡灵。

是为咒。

是为祭。

恶魔是饵食，自己是祭品。

而君王——

Dean猛然转身，从那个回荡着古怪语言的地牢中逃走。

他回到藏书室，书桌上依旧是散乱的书与笔记。天快亮了，他做了一件事——撕下他自己为那个预言做的一页注释，胡乱插进书架上的某本书里，然后自己重新编造了一页注释。

他编造了一条新的咒语。

Dean唯一庆幸的只有Sam只为那个预言做了很少一部分的注释。他还不知道那个预言的全部含义。

天亮了。

Sam来找他。

“早安。”Sam说着，拉开他的衣领，他安静地抱着Sam的背，感受着Sam为他带来的轻微刺痛。

预言让他的心不断下沉，下沉，落进漆黑的深渊。

Sam的手抚摸着他的身体，他捧起Sam的脸。

Dean吻了Sam。

你将哭泣，流血，将化为灰烬。

Dean抓住Sam的衣襟将他推到椅子上，自己分开腿跨坐上他的腿。他倾身压过去，发泄仇恨般亲吻着他弟弟。他张开嘴，伸出舌头，竭尽自己所有地引诱着Sam，绿色的眼睛凝视着Sam。他抚摸着Sam的胸膛，发出小小的呻吟，抚摸Sam的腿间。

湿漉漉的吻和充满性欲的抚摸让身体很快就热起来，Dean闭上眼睛，Sam意志力薄弱地轻轻咬着他的嘴唇，低声问他怎么了。

因为恐惧，因为绝望，不知所措。

“想做爱也非要找个借口吗？”Dean舔着Sam的嘴唇，继而又深深吻住他，手掌更加用力地揉弄着Sam已经硬起来的性器。

Sam没说话，他全部的注意力全都集中在如何回应Dean上了。他解开Dean的衬衫，手指捏住他的乳头。Dean坐在他腿上不停地扭动身体，挺起胸膛，像是希望得到更多抚慰。Sam吻着Dean的脖子，微微顶胯，感受着Dean少有的爱抚。

他们深深拥吻，Sam捏住Dean的乳头，手指微微用力，Dean哀鸣起来，身体却贴向Sam，腰也扭动得更厉害。Sam拂开Dean的手，为他解开裤子，手掌包裹住他早就勃起的性器不停揉弄。

“内裤已经脏了。”Sam舔着Dean的脖子，手指按上他内裤上被弄湿的低分轻轻顶住，Dean的身体猛然一震，继而发出短促急切的颤抖轻哼。Sam抱住Dean，手伸进他的裤子里，在狭窄拥挤的空间里用手掌摩擦着他滚烫的性器，将不断涌出的前液弄在了他金棕色的毛丛上。

“Sam……”Dean仰起头，不断吞咽着津液，他伸手拉着自己的长裤，Sam却拦下他，吻着他的锁骨小声安抚他：“嘘，交给我，不要弄脏了你的手套。”

Sam抱着Dean，为他脱下靴子，然后拉下他的裤子。Dean下身赤裸地跨坐在Sam腿上，高高翘起的性器颤动着，不时拍向自己的衬衫下摆。Sam抚摸着Dean的胸口，着迷地看着自己的哥哥意乱情迷的样子。他俯身咬住Dean的乳头吮吸起来，Dean狠狠掐住他的肩膀，尖叫着，颤抖地吐出他的名字。

Sam舔着Dean的胸口，有汗水的味道。他一手捏着Dean的臀，一手抚摸他的大腿内侧，双手很快就被汗水打湿。Dean抓着他的胳膊，急切地偎近他，用性器蹭着他的手背，像是恳求他给予抚慰。Sam温柔地如Dean所愿地握住他的性器，Dean发出满足的呻吟。Sam抬起头，Dean正眯着眼睛，半张着嘴唇，满是欲望的脸被汗水淋湿，Sam吞咽着，捏住他的下巴吻了过去。

你将献身，将被污染，将不朽。

Dean用力抓着Sam的手臂，他咬住Sam的嘴唇，嘶哑地命令：“操我……”

Sam舔湿自己的手指，在Dean的穴口周围试探着，刺进去。Dean痛苦地扬起下巴，喉结不停上下滚动。

如果被诅咒的那个人是他，他会让自己得到审判。他会被绑起来，淋上油，让火把点燃自己的脚趾。他会被焚烧成焦黑的尸块，看不清面貌。善良的人将欢呼，恶魔将在黑暗低泣。

Dean抓紧Sam的袖子，低头伏在他颈间喘息。Sam的手指在他身体里不断深入，扩张，痛和快感几乎将他撕裂。他咬住Sam的耳廓，再次命令：“操我，Sammy。”

Sam拉下裤子，掏出性器，上下套弄了几下，他托起Dean的身体，分开他的臀瓣，湿漉漉的龟头在穴口处磨蹭着。Dean发出难耐的呻吟，他失控地咬破了Sam的耳廓，急切地催促。

Sam一口气将性器插了进去，他松开托住Dean身体的手，下沉的身体将粗大的性器吞得更深更紧。Dean张开腿，急不可耐地摇晃着腰。他舔着Sam耳朵上出血的小伤口，一边呻吟一边道歉。

抱歉。

湿热的内壁紧紧包裹着敏感的性器，Sam一手抱住Dean汗湿的后脑，呻吟着告诉他他的里面多么热多么紧。

脚步声传来。

尽职的管家来到藏书室，提醒主人们早餐时间到了。

Dean喘息着扭头看向他们的管家，冷冰冰的机器人就站在那里，沉默着，既不诧异，也不惊慌。他扭过头，继续抱着Sam的脖子，享受Sam为他带来的快感。

“嘿，Dean……”Sam拍了拍Dean的背。他抓起Dean的腰狠狠撞击，Dean攀在他身上，吻他，哑声说道：“我要射了，Sam，帮我……”

Sam握住Dean的性器快速地套弄，Dean扭腰尖叫起来。

管家再次出声提醒，声音依旧僵硬冰冷。

“滚出去！”Dean扭头厉声命令，他的手按在Sam的胸口，身体紧紧贴着Sam的身体。他将性器狠狠撞向Sam的掌心，肠壁收缩着，自己扭身让腺体撞向Sam的性器。快感和汗水一起在身体表面流淌，Dean低头看着Sam为自己手淫的手，兴奋地急促呼吸，热得几乎快要融化。

“Sam、Sammy……”呢喃着弟弟的名字，Dean射在了Sam手中。他直起脊背，内壁激烈地收缩，Sam喘息着，紧紧抓住Dean的大腿，最终也将精液射在了Dean身体里。

Dean倾身将嘴唇贴上Sam的嘴唇。

机器人还在一边，他显然没听懂主人的命令。

Dean没管他，只是尽情吻着弟弟。Sam抱着Dean，手上的精液弄到了他的衬衫上。Dean仿佛也毫不在意，只是坐在Sam身上，Sam疲软的性器还在他身体里，Sam黏糊糊的精液也在他身体里。

没有任何能够确认生存的方式。

除了让那个人一直待在自己身边，让自己亲自确认他还有呼吸心跳，让自己亲自确保他不会有任何事。

拥抱他，吻他，和他做爱，听他的呼吸、呻吟还有脉搏的声音。在他身上留下鲜活的痕迹，让他在自己身体里射精。

就算他被诅咒，就算他会成为恶魔们口中的君王。

就算自己会成为祭品。

成为牺牲，成为罪恶之始，成为一缕冥火。

我会救你，Sam。

“嘿，还没够吗？”Sam捏着Dean的下巴，懒洋洋吻他。

Dean喘息着，看样子他还想动手脱下Sam的衣服。Sam抱起他，性器带出精液，乳白色的浑浊液体滑下大腿，Dean松软的穴口还张翕着，他抖动身体轻轻呻吟了一声。

Sam将Dean抱上桌子，让他仰躺在上面。Sam抓着他的脚，拉起他的腿，为他脱下刚刚没来得及脱掉的袜子。低下头，Sam咬了一下Dean的脚趾，然后含进嘴里。Dean的身体突然猛地一抖，他戴着手套的双手攀着书桌边缘，胸膛急促地上下起伏。

Sam舔着Dean的脚趾，顺着他的脚背舔到他的脚踝，然后是布满汗水的小腿，膝盖，大腿——他舔着Dean大腿内侧的精液，推起Dean湿透的衬衫，突然咬住Dean的腿根。尖锐的牙齿刺破皮肤，咬出两个小洞，Sam吸着Dean的血，手指抚过Dean敏感的皮肤。

在Sam的抚慰之下，Dean的性器再次硬起来。他喘息着，Sam的舌头舔着他的耻骨，他的腹股沟，Sam抱着他脱下因为汗水而紧紧贴在身上的衬衫，舌头舔过他的腹部，他的胸口。Sam含住他的乳头，轻咬着又吸又舔。

Sam像是想用舌头操遍Dean身体的每一处。

他让Dean翻过身趴在桌上，压着他，用舌尖描绘他背后的文字。Dean屈膝伏在桌上，微微扭动着身体，性器磨蹭着桌上那些粗糙的书页发出哗哗的响声。他埋头，声音因为呻吟变得沙哑，带着欲望得不到满足的哽咽。他的弟弟似乎乐于见他欲求不满的样子，乐见他因此流泪哭泣，等待他开口央求。

尽职的管家总会不合时宜地出声提醒，一遍一遍。Sam在Dean臀上留下一圈牙印，他抚摸着Dean的背，扭头对John说道：“闭嘴。”

管家终于不再说话。

“我想象过很多次，”Sam再次将注意力放到Dean身上，他低头吻着Dean凸起的脊椎，在他的尾椎上咬出齿痕，“慢慢地舔过你身体的每寸皮肤，从脚趾开始，然后是脚踝，小腿，大腿，肚子，你的胸口，你的锁骨，你背后的蝴蝶骨……但凡我能留下痕迹的地方，我会一一做上标记。”他慢慢舔着Dean沾着精液的穴口，将舌头伸了进去。里面温暖而松软，温柔地收缩着。Dean的身体紧紧绷起，却更加饥渴地用性器摩擦着桌上的书页。

“不不，这是犯规，Dean。”Sam说着拉起Dean，让他跪在桌上。Sam站在Dean身后，舔着他的背，手指抚摸着他紧绷的大腿内侧，却始终不去触碰他硬到发痛的性器。Dean摇晃着身体，呻吟着，浅浅抽泣。他摇头叫着弟弟的名字，恳求他让自己高潮。

Sam让Dean转过身，再次让他仰躺在桌上。他低头吻着Dean的腹部，往他的性器上吹气，Dean终于忍不住爆发出哭声。Sam满足地咬着他哥的胯骨，分开他的腿，直起身体将性器插进他哥饥渴的穴中。

Dean几乎是没有任何准备地、猛然射了出来。高潮来得急促凶狠，他在激烈的快感中尖叫，急促吞咽，双腿紧紧环住Sam的腰。

Sam花了几乎整整一个早晨的时间，慢慢地品尝他哥，折磨他，榨干他的每一滴精液。书桌四周满地都是散落的书，他们的笔记，还有笔。Dean的汗水浸湿了地图，他躺在桌子上，再次迎来射不出任何精液的高潮。小穴里被Sam的精液填满，肚子上也全是自己的精液，性器抽搐着，隐隐作痛。他摇着头，却没有喊停。

惩罚他，折磨他。

如果这就是Sam想要的。

而他想要的只有一样。

让Sam活下来，让Sam像这样折磨他。

“Sammy……”

Dean呢喃着Sam的名字。

Sam吻着Dean，伸手整理了一下自己的衣服，抱着赤裸的Dean坐上椅子。Dean靠在Sam身上，疲累地眯着眼睛，嘟囔着，仿佛随时都会睡着。Sam让John将Dean的睡衣拿来，顺便也为他拿一条长裤过来——Dean坐在他身上，将精液弄得他裤子上都是。

早餐时间早就过去，被打乱安排的机器人管家转身离开藏书室，飞快地重新安排所有事物。早餐室里的仆人早就收走了早餐，厨师开始忙着准备午餐。管家上楼走进Dean的房间，为他拿了睡衣，而后走进Sam的房间拿了一条长裤。

Sam为Dean穿好睡衣，他自己换上长裤，将脏衣服全都扔给John，吩咐他去烧水。

当Sam扶着走路摇摇晃晃的Dean走进浴室，正往木桶里倒着热水的仆人透过氤氲的水汽看到Dean脖子上满布的吻痕。

他下意识地看了Sam一眼，Sam只是紧紧抱住他哥的腰，抿紧嘴唇没说话。

“你出去。”Dean说话，声音哑得不像话。他眨了眨酸涩的眼睛，反手拍了拍Sam的胸膛，接着他冲仆人招手，“你过来。”

仆人连忙将剩下的水全倒进桶中，过来扶住Dean。Dean扶着自己的腰，哑声说了一句脏话，他现在浑身疼得像是被肢解了一样，背不是自己的背，腰不是自己的腰，腿也不是自己的。

他抚摸着自己的手套，扭头看向Sam，像是在奇怪他为什么还不出去。

Sam有些愤恨地看了一眼Dean身边的哑巴仆人，扭头走出浴室。

Dean脱下手套放进匣子。

仆人为他脱下身上的睡衣，睡衣遮掩之下的身体，从上到下，无一不是深深浅浅的吻痕和咬痕，大腿上还有干涸的精液痕迹。仆人一时之间有些慌张，他慌忙伸手想抓住Dean的手，却被Dean厉声喝止。他愣了一下，一只手扶着Dean的背，帮他跨进桶中。

他注意到Dean一边的大腿内侧上有两个小洞。

Dean坐进热水里，几乎立刻地，他便睡着了。他的梦境深沉又黑暗，恶魔们的吟唱响在耳边，它们尖声大笑，围着他，拾起他的骸骨，像火把一样点燃它们。火焰照亮浓稠的黑暗，目之所及全是猩红血色。恶魔们的君王走到他的骸骨面前，捧起他的头骨亲吻额头：“感谢你，我的引路人。”

Dean猛然睁开眼睛。

仆人正往木桶中小心倒着热水。

壁橱里的炉火燃得呼呼作响。

仆人放下手中的木盆，为他捏着酸涩的肩膀。手指划过Dean肩上那些吻痕，仆人皱着眉头，嘴唇一开一合，却始终没有发出任何声音。

他知道不应该诅咒让自己衣食无忧的主人。

可乱伦罪不可恕。

法律没有定罪，不代表人心没有。

洗完澡的Dean走出浴室，没想到Sam却等在外面。他打了个哈欠，让Sam告诉John他午餐也不吃了，他需要好好睡一觉。

希望不再噩梦。

Sam原本想扶Dean上楼，被Dean皱着眉轰走了。热水舒缓了肌肉的酸痛，他还不至于弱到连楼都上不去。

“对了，那个……咒语我全部弄好了，”他说着耸了耸肩，沙哑的声音让他难受地摸了摸自己的脖子，“不过说老实话，没看懂。你这么聪明，可以猜猜什么意思。”他说完便抓着扶手上楼去了。

Sam好像还听见他小声骂出的脏话。

幸好John不在。

Sam转身走向藏书室。

书桌周围还是一片狼藉，桌上还有被Dean的精液弄脏的书，这里依旧弥漫着性的气味。Sam捧着它们，一边收拾一边叹气，希望先祖的英灵不要责怪他们。

捡起地上的书、笔记、他们的笔，Sam随意将它们放作一堆，只是翻开了记录着咒语的笔记，扫了一眼最后被Dean翻译出来的咒语。

果然都是语义艰涩的句子，根本不知道在说什么。

Sam有些伤脑筋地揉了揉眉心。他坐上椅子，手指拂过书桌，空气里的气味让他瞬间回忆起刚刚在这里发生过的一切。

Sam有些坐立不安，他起身，绕着那些书架来来回回走了几圈。是时，有人走进藏书室，Sam几乎不用去看就知道一定又是John。可现在不是还没有午餐时间吗？

或许是刚刚被这个不识趣的机器人打搅过，听到那串僵硬的脚步声，Sam有些焦躁地扯了扯衬衫领口。

果然是John。

他手中捧着一只蜂鸟。

恶魔越来越多，出现得越来越频繁。

而吸血鬼的谣言也愈演愈烈，甚至还有平民找上门，要求他们庇护。Sam能说什么呢？他只好趁着Dean在藏书室的时候安抚那些平民，联系警察局，再让他们安心回家。

恶魔，吸血鬼。

Sam几乎已经认定这就是个陷阱，他和Dean早就不知不觉踏入，顺着不知是谁布下的轨迹缓缓前进。

可他们现在已经无法抽身。

Sam从John手中拿走蜂鸟。

“不用准备午餐了，我和Dean都没空。”他说着，匆匆走向藏书室最里端的武器库。

活捉恶魔似乎变得越来越容易，Sam拖着大腿受伤的恶魔上了车。他将它捆得结结实实，用封条封住它的嘴。浸染布料的血色还是吸引了Sam的所有注意力，他的呼吸渐渐变得急促起来，津液在舌下越来越多。

他忍不住伸出手用力握住恶魔的伤口，恶魔颤动身体，无声尖叫。

Sam舔着手掌上的血，甜味刺激着味蕾。他沉迷地发出满足的叹息，贪婪地想将手上的血一一舔湿干净。

不远处传来声响，Sam猛然闭上眼睛，狠狠转过身，匆忙用手帕擦干净残留在手上的血，他将它扔进一旁的垃圾堆，开着车飞快地驶回庄园。

恶魔照旧还是被关进地牢。Sam犹豫着他是不是该处理掉那只死去的恶魔。它的尸体放在那里好几天了，没有腐烂，也没有异味，更没有引来什么虫子或者老鼠。仿佛恶魔本身就是死物，已经死得不能再死，再也无法吸引任何以此为食的生物。

反正Dean迟早都会知道它已经死了，也迟早都会知道是谁杀了它。

Sam想，可以趁夜焚烧它的尸体。反正他们的庄园也足够大，总有人照顾不到的地方。父亲留下的那对材料里说不定还有一些奇怪的溶剂，或许用它们融掉恶魔的尸体也不错。

他决定去父亲的仓库看看。

 

当Dean醒来得知Sam又独自一人抓回了一只恶魔，他怒不可遏。

“为什么不叫醒我！”他在下楼途中愤怒低吼。

“你刚休息，Dean……”Sam跟在Dean身后，伸手想去扶住他。

“收起你那些恶心的谨慎，”Dean避开Sam的手，“所以我问你为什么不叫醒我？我刚刚睡下，不至于会叫不醒吧？”

他们穿过客厅，Dean脸上的怒容和他脚下急促的步伐让迎面而来的仆人们连忙避开。他们朝两位主人低头示意，Dean和Sam却视而不见，Dean更是阴着一张脸，胸膛因急促的呼吸而上下起伏。

他推开地牢的门，地牢里的霉味久久不肯散去。两只活的恶魔和一具恶魔尸体——天还没黑，Sam还没来得及处理。看着那具尸体，Sam有些忐忑Dean的反应，可Dean仿佛早已知悉一般，对尸体的事没有任何反应。他只是走向今天刚刚被Sam抓回来的恶魔，用手杖顶起它的下巴左右打量。

Dean对尸体的漠视却让Sam有些惊讶。

他凝视着Dean的背影，慢慢皱起眉头。

每只恶魔都有不一样的容貌，却有相同的黑色眼睛。

恶魔冲Dean露出恶心的歪斜笑容，它开口，预言响起在Dean脑中。Dean蓦地瞪大眼睛，不知它为何也知悉这件事。那些句子反反复复响起，利刃一般反复戳刺着Dean的心脏。他咬紧牙关，用手杖狠狠抵住恶魔的咽喉，用只有恶魔能听见的声音低喝：“住口！”

恶魔果然停下念诵，歪斜的笑容却并未褪去。

“你身上有恶魔血的气味，每个恶魔都熟悉这气味，我们都知道你就是那个人，引路的萤火。”

“Dean？”Sam走到Dean身后，伸手扶住他的肩膀。

Dean的身体仿佛是受到惊吓般狠狠抖了一下。他放下手杖，不再管这只恶魔，只是走到那具尸体跟前，对Sam说道：“看看它的颈后。”

Dean的反应更加重的Sam心中的疑虑。Dean对尸体的事不闻不问，却直接让他去查看它的颈后。他是知道些什么吗？恶魔到底跟他说了什么？

Sam走到尸体旁，发现它的颈后也有一个暗红色的符号——如果不是Dean提醒，他根本不会注意到，他根本不会想到要去查看一具尸体的颈后。而那个符号，就和上个月攻击过Dean的那个吸血病毒携带者颈后的一模一样。

饵食；祭品。

再如何，吸血病毒携带者依旧是人类。现在，人类和恶魔身上，同一个地方出现了同样的记号，同样的意思，同样在死后才出现。

Dean看了一眼那个符号。

寒意顺着脊背爬上大脑。

他握紧手中的手杖。

“你们曾经都是人类对吗？”他转身面对另外两只恶魔，大声质问，“吸血病毒携带者，不吸血的话，就会终日感到饥饿——你们过去都是吸血病毒携带者吗？”

恶魔们扭头看向Dean，它们容貌相异的脸上挂着相同恶心的扭曲笑容。

Sam也看向恶魔。

Dean问出了他的疑问。

他站在Dean身后，看着Dean的背影，发现他似乎在发抖。他抓着手杖的那只手握得很紧，像是随时会将顶端的恶魔之眼捏碎一样。

就像他有事隐瞒Dean那样，Dean一定也有事在隐瞒着他。

恶魔笑起来。

“不是每个携带者都会变成恶魔，”恶魔说着眨了眨眼睛，“我们是最暴虐的一群，失控时会撕开别人的身体。我们罪不可恕，内脏慢慢融化成肉泥，眼睛变黑，异化成你们的异类——这不就是魔女的诅咒吗？我们还是人类的时候就是异类，现在只不过更加彻底。”

它的声音同时响起在兄弟两人的脑中，Dean惊异地扭头看向Sam，眼睛里写满惊惶。他一副会立刻扑过来抱住Sam的表情，手里紧握着武器，像是蓄势待发的猎犬，随时扑向可能伤害Sam的敌人。

咬断他们的喉咙。

Sam从来不知道，原来诅咒之上还有诅咒。

他们是最暴虐的一群。

Sam回忆起儿时，被他咬伤的女仆，被他撕碎的仆人，那些梦境，梦里那些血与暴虐的快感。

呼吸蓦地变得黏稠沉重，像是鼻腔里吸进了浓稠的血液。Sam张开嘴唇艰难地呼吸，视线甚至无法从恶魔黑色的眼睛上移开。他知道，在他的灵魂里始终有一团沉黑的污点，那是他孤独的根源，最终，它会染黑他的眼睛。

这是宿命。

“这是宿命，”恶魔们笑起来，它们看着Sam，“你是我们的宿命，而他——”它们默契地朝Dean扬起下巴，唇边的笑容不断扩大，如同两道被割裂的伤口，“是你的宿命。就像齿轮一样，我们咬合在一起，谁也摆脱不掉谁。”

复活之日，你将置身血田。

当这句话响起时，Dean猛然抽出三棱刀，在Sam还来不及反应之时果断割断了其中一只恶魔的咽喉。血液带着淅沥沥的水声，瀑布一般倾泻而下，空气中顿时弥满浓重的腥气。Dean睁大眼睛，粗重喘息着，他神情木然地扭头看向另一只恶魔，举起手中的武器，嘶哑地说道：“闭嘴。”

恶魔果然听话地沉默下去。它并非因为恐惧，只是感到有趣。它已是没有任何脏器的死物，活着也只是徒有其形，所以它不惧怕死亡，继续存在下去，只是想看到这对兄弟的结局。

他们如此不同，又如此相似。

有人将成为王，另一个是祭品。

恶魔急切地想看到他们痛苦的样子，痛苦灼穿身体，其后天国才能降临。

Dean闭上眼睛，努力平复呼吸。他收起武器，让Sam再去检查那个已死恶魔的颈后。

深红色的符号已经显现。

饵食。

突然失控的Dean让Sam心中疑虑重重。他想起刚刚，恶魔念诵起那段咒语的第一句，Dean突然就抽出武器——Dean甚至对另一具死去多日的尸体不闻不问。

Dean独自来过这里，已经知道了尸体的事，从恶魔嘴里得知了另一些事。

另一些Sam不知道的事。

Sam抿紧嘴唇。他不再理会恶魔，只是抓住Dean的胳膊，将他拽出地牢。

“你也有事隐瞒我对吗？是什么？你一个人独自去过地牢？见到了尸体？怎么不问我为什么杀它？”

连串的问题里积蓄着怒意。Sam用力将Dean拉向他们的宅邸，经过花园，正在修剪树枝的园丁停下手里的工作，惊诧地看着他的两位主人。

“放开我。”Dean一把挥开Sam的手。

“不解释一下吗？恶魔对你说过什么了？你知道些什么？为什么不告诉我？”

“那你又隐瞒了什么事？”Dean恼羞成怒地反问Sam，“是啊，为什么杀了它？那不是你一个人辛苦抓回来的吗？”

Sam闻言，慢慢冷笑起来。

“你呢？你为什么突然失控杀了另一只？它说了什么？咒语的一部分？那是什么意思？它们到底告诉了你什么？”他突然猛地抓起Dean，将他拖向宅邸。Dean挣扎。两人一路争执，Dean言辞尖锐，Sam无法控制自己的怒意，扭身朝Dean的脸挥出拳头。坚硬的拳头砸中Dean的鼻梁，Dean猛然停下脚步，鼻血滑出鼻腔。

两个人都呆了一下。

Sam没想到自己居然会失控。

他从没有过伤害Dean的念头。

Dean站在那里，面色冷硬。鼻血滑下嘴唇，他毫不顾忌形象地想用袖子擦干净，却将血迹抹到脸颊上。Sam过来掏出手帕想为他擦干净，他低喝着别过来，只是继续用袖子擦着血。

看着Dean脸上的血迹，Sam感到一阵饥饿，随之而来的，还有暴虐的冲动。他仿佛能预见Dean满脸血迹的样子，眼角开裂，脸色苍白。

呼吸蓦地粗重起来，Sam喘息着，不自在地别开脸。

没有发现弟弟的异样，Dean只是扔下一句“别跟我来”便匆匆离开。

的确是该考虑一些事情了。

他故意视而不见，但那关系到Sam。

 


	4. APOCALYPSE

又有碎尸案发生。地点距离Winchester家的庄园不远。为此，在调查之前，警察局长亲自上门拜访Dean，暗自希望这起可怖的案件没有吓到这位年轻英俊的伯爵。

局长来到Winchester家的宅邸时，Dean还被Sam压在床上。Sam舔着Dean的脖子，一手握着自己和Dean的性器摩擦。John上楼敲门时，Dean颤抖着射在了Sam手中。

Sam吻了吻Dean的嘴唇，放开他。

他们兄弟总是这样，隔三差五地吵架，不会说任何温存的话，冷脸相处两天便又和好——甚至都没人主动低头。Sam了解Dean，Dean再怎么生气也不会让他饿肚子，他总是利用这一点亲近Dean，触碰他的皮肤，给予他温柔的抚摸，挑逗他，引诱他。

Dean闭上眼睛平复了一会儿呼吸，这才下床开门。

得知是警察局长来了，Dean嘟囔着“真是勤劳的家伙”，让John进来为他换衣服。Sam则回到自己的房间，他也得换一身衣服。

警察局长是个清瘦的中年人，他小心说明来意，谨慎地观察Dean脸上的表情。听到附近又出现了碎尸案，Dean的脸色微微一变，警察局长似乎是误会了，他连忙站起来再三保证一定会逮捕犯人归案，确保伯爵大人的安全。

Dean点头，没有插手的意思，只是让局长定期向他报告案件调查的进度。局长露出为难的神情，毕竟，从法律上来讲，这是没有必要的——工作上，他无需对没有任何职业也从来不事生产的贵族们负责。

“我记得你不是给庄园周围派了大量警力？还会发生这样的事？”自从老伯爵遇害后，局长就在庄园周围重点布置了警力。Dean话里责怪的意思很明显，局长拿出手帕压了压额角，这位年轻的伯爵身上有种很重的杀伐气，常让人感觉压迫力十足。

迫于压力，局长终于点头答应会定期向Dean报告案情进展。

“我听说最近经常发生类似的案子？我回来没几天就发生了两起，还有人传说是吸血鬼？”Dean试探地说道，“你们听说过吗？凶手一直没抓到，我都开始相信那些传言了。”

“不不不，绝对不可能是什么吸血鬼。”局长连忙说道，“案件都在调查之中，很快就会破案的。”

Dean扬眉，不再说话。

局长带着一身压力离开了Winchester家。

从头到尾一直没说话的Sam在局长走后这才笑了起来。Dean冷冷看了他一眼，用眼神告诉他，现在到处都是不利的传言，让他小心一点。

Sam歪头耸了耸肩。

吸血鬼的传说一直都有，等这一阵过去了，传言自然会散去。

——Sam总这么认为。

“倒是……这附近发生了碎尸案，是不是说明……这里可能出现恶魔？”Sam像是突然想起什么似的，压低声音说道，“我觉得我们晚上可以去那附近看看……”

Dean皱紧眉头。

说真的，他已经不想再抓什么恶魔了，也不想再去弄恶魔血了。可以的话，他希望别再跟什么恶魔打交道了。他甚至想把地牢里唯一还活着的恶魔交给Bobby。

“Sam，我不想继续这笔买卖了。”Dean说出自己的想法。

Sam吃惊地看着Dean，不可置信地问道：“为什么？现在恶魔出现得这么频繁，要抓住它们很容易……不是有3000金币的酬劳吗？而且如果这个时候违约，可是有6000金币的违约金等着我们！”

听到违约金，Dean忍不住揉了揉脸。

“不过就是再添一笔债，我们还有这么大一片领地。”

Sam很难相信这句话居然是从他哥嘴里说出的。他惊讶地睁大眼睛，不确信地上下看着Dean，试探地重复道：“6000金币？”

“是的！就是这样！好吗？不去管什么恶魔了，什么恶魔血也见鬼去吧！”那个数字让Dean脸上又是一阵抽搐，他几乎能想象出未来的惨状，看来他们得辞退所有仆人了，连厨师都不能留下。

“其实我们不用……”

“你说什么不用？”Dean抬眼严厉地看向Sam，“为什么不用？你知道吗，那些恶魔到底是怎么来的？它们怎么变成那样的？你听到了，你也知道……Sam，我不可能在确切知道这些之后再放任你跟那些恶魔接触！”

Dean眼里的忧虑和担心让Sam愣住。他张开嘴，想了半天，却不知该怎么跟Dean说。

如果真会变成恶魔的话，大概他早就变成那样了。

内脏融化成肉泥，贪婪残忍。

每次他在吸食恶魔血的时候，总忍不住想象自己变成恶魔时的样子。

或许是因为有Dean在，所以他才没有变成恶魔。

“我……”

“别说了，我下午去找Bobby。”Dean摇头打断Sam接下来的话，“既然我们不能靠恶魔血赚钱了，Sam，我想你还是去找份工作比较好。我在首都有认识的律师，你想去首都吗？”

比起恶魔的话题，Dean接下来的这番话让Sam更加措手不及。

Dean是什么意思？

赶他出去吗？

看穿了Sam的心思，Dean摇头。

“你是我弟弟，Sam，这是你的家，没人能赶你出去。但你真的不考虑一下自己今后的出路吗？我有爵位，你没有，你真的打算一辈子当个非法的恶魔猎人？”Dean认真地凝视Sam，他很少跟Sam说起这个话题，因为他们都不喜欢，他们不喜欢离开彼此，也不喜欢对方离开自己。

“我没法离开你，Dean。”

Sam依旧是那套说辞。

Dean下意识地伸手拂过自己的颈侧。

“Sam，我想过了，”Dean想过好几天，从他得知预言的内容那个时候开始，他知道其实下一个决心根本不需要这么久，是他自己在犹豫，在拖延时间，“你去首都找一份律师的工作，你离不开我只是因为你需要我的血，但是你可以找一个好配偶，我们的先……”

“你说什么？”不等Dean把话说完，Sam腾然起身。他走到Dean跟前，俯身，双手握住椅子的扶手，将Dean困在椅子和自己之间，低声说道，“离开你去首都，找一份工作，好，我都可以做到，饥饿感我也可以忍耐。但是？你说什么？我可以找一个好配偶？就像我们的先祖一样是吗？这样我就不需要你了，对吗？”

Dean没说话。

Sam已经怒气冲冲地抓着Dean的胳膊将他拖上楼。

他抓着Dean冲进自己的房间，砰一声关上门。

“我们得好好谈谈……”

“不，我们不需要——我不需要。”Sam将Dean推到门上，低头吻他。

Sam实在不能理解Dean。

他们做过什么呢？拥抱，接吻，做爱。

他们乱伦。

然后现在Dean告诉他说，他可以找一个好配偶。

Sam愤怒地吻着Dean，咬着他的嘴唇。Dean睁着眼睛，一把推开他。

“我们得好好谈谈！”Dean厉声说道。

“不需要！”Sam同样固执。

Dean气得咬牙切齿。他不能告诉Sam原因，他不能告诉他弟弟，他之所以这么急切地想赶他走，并不是因为厌恶，而是——他忘记恶魔说过的那些话了吗？

你是我们的宿命，而他——是你的宿命。

知晓一切的Dean立刻就能听出“宿命”这个词的含义。

他将是Sam成为恶魔的引路人。

而在Sam真的变成恶魔之前，在这些事还未发生之前，他应该和Sam分开。

Sam不会知晓那个预言，也不会知晓还未发生的一切。

Dean会尽自己一切力量让预言成为空谈笑言。

“Dean，告诉我，你不是认真的！”

“不，我是认真的。”Dean看向Sam，他弟弟同样气得咬牙，眼睛里布满愤怒的血丝。Sam其实很了解他，知道他总会心软妥协，拖上几天，或许这些根本就不会成为问题。可是这一次，Dean不会妥协。

“我告诉你，我是认真的。你会去首都，当个律师。会有参加不完的舞会，见不完的名媛。”Dean笃定地说，“你会有个好配偶，她很爱你，会庇护你。”

“我不需要。”Sam冷冷地说道。他再次将Dean压在门上，愤恨地靠近他，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，“好，那你告诉我，如果你早就这么打算，那你为什么不干脆拒绝到底？你忘了吗，是你对我说到床上去，你张开腿，哭着求我。”

“是啊，那个晚上我觉得我快死了。”Dean看着Sam的眼睛，“我总在想，要是我死了，能给你留下什么东西呢？你那么可怜，那么可怜地爱着我，我是你哥哥，我会给你任何你想要的东西。爵位是你的，领地也会成为你的，所有都是你的，我也是你的。可是你看，你现在活得这么好，你会更好地活下去。”

“所以你的意思是，那些都是你给我的，现在你觉得我不需要了，所以要收回去了是吗？”

Dean点头。

Sam粗重地喘息。

他想在Dean脖子上咬开一个洞，顺着它撕开Dean的胸膛，看看他肚子里是否也已经只剩一摊肉泥。

Dean比任何、任何一个恶魔都令他憎恶恐惧。

“滚出去。”

Sam记得自己从未对Dean说过这么过分的话。

Dean离开Sam的房间。

他听见Sam高声叫着John的名字。

Sam会离开这里。

而他则去寻找救Sam的方法。

 

Sam只身去了首都。

就在他和Dean争吵之后。John为他收拾好了行李，不太多，只装了一个箱子而已。另一只箱子里装了些书，都是从藏书室里拿来的，还有魔女的羊皮册子，Chuck送给他们的羊皮卷。他连午餐都没吃，拎着箱子便离开了家。

他要去首都。

Dean跟着Sam出了门。他买了下一趟列车的票，也去了首都。

原本的计划是他和Sam一起去首都，他本会为Sam安排好一切。好在Sam有他们在首都的宅邸的钥匙，虽然没有仆人，但至少有个地方可以落脚。Dean下了火车之后直接去找了他的朋友Benny，给了他地址，希望他能联系Sam。

“我觉得你弟弟不会喜欢我的。”Benny有一双特别好看的蓝眼睛，他拖着慵懒沙哑的腔调笑着跟Dean开玩笑，收好地址，“不过我可以告诉他哪里有免费的血——”

“别教坏他！”Dean瞪了Benny一眼。Benny也是吸血病毒携带者，至今也是单身。Dean一直不知道他是怎么熬过这几十年的，他只是神秘地冲Dean笑笑，什么都没告诉他。

Benny笑起来：“放心吧，我会记得他是你弟弟的。”

Dean在首都住了一晚。夜晚的时候，他坐在旅馆的房间里看着窗外，突然发现曾经总在首都上空游弋巡航的空中舰队果然不见了。

这个夜晚并不宁静，因为距离Dean入住的旅馆不远的地方似乎失火了。外面吵嚷了一整夜，天还没亮的时候，Dean就退房离开了首都。

他想起曾经Sam离家外出上学的那些年。他总是很担心Sam，担心到隔三差五地就要瞒着父亲偷偷溜去看看他。他担心Sam身上的诅咒，也担心Sam会觉得孤独。Dean自己就时常感到孤独，因为他这双手套，他不得不小心翼翼，他不跟任何人接触，也不愿跟任何人有来往。后来他也意识到自己这种心态实在有些病态，就像Michael说的，他恨不得能一直把Sam关起来。

其实他想要的只有Sam。

回程的火车罕见地出了故障，Dean被滞留在半途。但和每一次回家途中的心情都不同，这一次他并不心急，反正Sam不在家。他不用急着回去见Sam，不用急着在Sam面前解开自己的衬衫，Sam现在独自在首都，Benny一定能帮他照顾好Sam。

Dean突然感觉颈窝上那两个小洞在隐隐作痛。

火车迟缓地驶入车站，彻底动不了了。Dean随着其他乘客走下列车。不知道什么时候才能修好，他可以换乘别的列车回去。

但他真的不心急，或许，他不太想回去。

他想买一张去首都的车票。

Dean走出车站。

离不了对方的那个人是他才对吧。

阴冷的风吹过脸颊，Dean不由得拉高了衣领。他漫无目的沿着街道往前，穿过城市的中央大街，前方的美术馆外热闹非常。他不由驻足观望了一阵，不知道又是哪位艺术家的作品展出。

“Dean Winchester？”

突然有人叫出了他的名字。

Dean循声望去，却发现是一身正装礼服的Michael和Lucifer。他们一前一后相继而来，Michael扶着他高高的礼帽笑着向Dean打招呼。

“我不记得你对艺术有兴趣。”

“我对艺术没什么兴趣。”Dean冷淡地说道，“乘坐的列车恰好故障了。如果我认出这是你的领地，我肯定不会出站闲逛。”

Michael大笑起来。

“你……没和Sam一起？”Michael身后的Lucifer问道。他从怀里掏出怀表看了一眼，似乎在确认他们跟Dean还能聊多久。

Dean扫了一眼Lucifer。

上一次见Lucifer已经不知道是几年前的事了。那个时候他和Sam还是同学，两个早熟的少年性格很像，甚至连容貌都微妙地有些相似。曾有人跟Dean开玩笑说，觉得Sam和Lucifer更像兄弟。Dean一直讨厌这个玩笑。

因为他也不喜欢Lucifer。

他比Lucifer大了4岁，但他有些惧怕Lucifer，这惧怕就是他不喜欢Lucifer的主要原因。

“他找了一份工作，恐怕没什么时间像我一样到处闲逛了。”Dean不疾不徐地开口。

Lucifer诧异地同Michael对视了一眼。他露出一丝不同寻常的笑容，轻声追问：“首都？你放心让他一个人吗？”

“你什么意思？”

Lucifer再次看了一眼手中的怀表，摇着头漫不经心地说道：“不，我只是觉得……比起我的混账哥哥，Dean你是个不错的好哥哥。你一直向照顾婴儿一样照顾Sam，他离得开你吗？我还以为你这么做的目的就是为了让他依赖你到离开你就会死。”

“Lucifer你才是混账！”Michael愤恨地骂了一句。

Lucifer耸肩：“好吧，我们都是混账。”

Lucifer的话让Dean感到一阵愤怒。

没错，Michael和Lucifer都是混账。他们总能用最难听的讽刺刺中Dean的内心，让他怒不可遏。Dean也不能理解为什么当年Sam可以和Lucifer成为朋友，在他看来，Lucifer分明是看一眼就应该立刻避开、绝对不要与之打交道的那种人。

“我们兄弟之间的事不需要你们多嘴。”Dean皱起眉头冷硬地回了一句，“我先走了，再见。”

Lucifer却上前一把抓住他的胳膊用力扯住。Dean痛得闷哼一声。他回头嫌恶地看着Lucifer，Lucifer却仿若无事地问了一句：“Dean，我听说……你的领地上最近也出现了碎尸案？”

厌恶归厌恶，Dean没有漏听Lucifer话里的“也”字。

看来他们对自己领地上发生的事也不是一无所知。

“你要小心一点，Dean。还有……就算Sam已经去了首都，也请转告他，让他也要小心。他是我的朋友，如果他出了什么事，我会很难过。”

Dean诧异地看着Lucifer，Lucifer已经放开了他。低头看了一眼怀表，Lucifer对Michael说道：“时间快到了，我们走吧。”

这对兄弟从Dean身边走过，视线再不曾停留在他身上片刻。

仿佛来时他们未曾遇到他这个人，更遑论与他交谈过。

兄弟两人走进美术馆，穿着西装的商人早就等在那里。看到他们来了，他睁着他那双圆圆的眼睛笑起来，脸上的酒窝让他显得格外和善可信。

“Dean把Sam送去首都了。”Michael说道。

商人吃惊地张了张嘴，但随即他无奈地扬了扬眉，摊开手说道：“这可不是我的责任，你们交给我的任务只是让我去撒钱而已。300金币一罐恶魔血，顺便去给他们送几只恶魔。我觉得这个任务我完成得不错。”

“我们也是刚刚才知道。”Lucifer微笑看着同样微笑的商人，“虽然跟计划的不太不一样，不过……殊途同归。你看，空中舰队也解散，我想你的东西也能卖个好价钱出来。你那些还躲在海底的臣民不反感你在这个时候跑到陆地上来赚钱吗？”

狡诈的商人眨了眨眼睛。他们随着人潮一起走进美术馆的更里端。

“他们会谅解我的，过不了多久，我们的城堡就能从海底上浮，移动到陆地。那个时候，无论天空还是陆地，地底还是海洋，全都属于我们。何况，我一直都是商人，并没有臣民。”他说着，眼睛慢慢变得漆黑一片，“臣民属于君王，我只是个代理人。”

人间尽毁，天国降临。愿君王庇护，从此火焰再无法焚烧我们的血与灵。

Lucifer小声哼起这句话，艰涩的语言从他口中流泻而出，仿佛异教的歌谣。

臣民属于君王。

君王属于他的神。

Lucifer非常开心。

再过不久，他就能与挚友相见。

但Michael却并不如他弟弟高兴。

他弟弟就是个不听话的混账。

“我知道你不开心，但这不是我能决定的。这就是你常常跟我说的，我们的宿命，Michael。”Lucifer说着，手指拂过他哥哥的脖子，“你该感到高兴，毕竟牺牲的那个人不是你。好歹最终，你还能得到一副完整的皮囊。我们可以找最好的标本师把它做成标本，我不介意把它摆在你的房间。”

Michael神情冷峻地看了Lucifer一眼。

“我对死物没有兴趣。”

“真可惜。”Lucifer嘟囔着，“这里的展品，可都是死物啊。”

美术馆里，是以“尸骸”与“灵”为主题的艺术展。

 

第一天，饥饿感让Sam困顿不已。

Dean在首都的宅邸里没有一个仆人，甚至没有厨子。他能很快适应一个人的生活，却唯独很难改变自己的口味。和Dean那种近乎不挑剔的性格不同，Sam对自己习惯的东西非常执着。睡习惯的床，用惯的武器，吃惯的口味……一旦要改变，非常困难，他自己常常也为这个问题困扰不已。

他带好钱，出门沿着繁华的首都街道一路往前，犹豫着应该挑选哪家餐厅。然而他的谨慎并没能给他带去好结果，那一顿晚餐他吃得非常不开心。

一个人住，他得自己烧起壁橱里的炉火，自己收拾屋子，自己烧水。不合胃口的食物还在胃里翻搅，他觉得糟糕透了。入夜之后的首都也喧闹不已，这里已经不再实行宵禁，有的街区甚至通宵都亮如白昼，热闹非凡。

只是夜风吹得人有些冷。

Sam拉紧身上的外套。

他穿着一身不怎么惹人注意的衣服，式样很朴素，衣料也很普通。走过长长的街道，他转进那些相对人烟稀少比较暗的街道。

他也不知道自己为什么会来这里。只是茫然地，跟随着本能，本能让他向右，他就乖乖右转。

仿佛已经饿到意识模糊。

真奇怪，他又不是没跟Dean分开过，Dean每个月都会来首都，那几天里，虽然也会被饥饿感折磨，但感觉并没有现在这么糟糕。

一定是因为那时他知道，再过几天Dean就会回去。那些饥饿感与见不到Dean的焦躁都只是暂时的，而现在，这些将每日与他为伍，影子一样跟随着他。

越往前，往来的人越少，前方路灯稀疏，全靠着月光照明。

Sam抬头看了一眼天空。

巨大奢华的飞艇群游弋在空中。他记不清楚上一次来首都是什么时候，那个时候父亲还没去世。父亲带着他和Dean乘坐火车来到首都，那也是Sam第一次乘坐火车。一路上，他和Dean坐在一起，Dean看到什么有趣的东西都会拍拍他的腿，安静的他有时会不耐烦地皱眉，Dean就会不高兴地揉揉他的头发，告诉他不能对哥哥露出这种表情。

后来父亲去世了，Dean继承了爵位，于是每个月来首都的人就变成了Dean。而从那时起，Sam就再也没有来过首都。

那个时候的首都，也不如现在繁华热闹。

他想了想，不过是几年……大概十几年的时间。

不不，这时间足够长，已经足够让许多事发生令人意想不到的变化。

拐进一条狭窄的街道，穿堂风猛然扑面而来。Sam下意识地闭上眼睛，举手挡在额前，抓紧衣领逆风而行。

这是要去哪里？

他吞咽着。

只是被本能催促着，一步一步往前。

再也看不到任何过往行人，稀薄的月光照亮前方的路。除了风声，Sam听不见任何声音。

而突然，他听见一阵窸窣声。循声追过去，一只恶魔出现在月光照不进去的阴影中。它喘息着，漆黑的眼睛盯着Sam，浑身僵硬一动不动。Sam停下，也喘息着，看着恶魔。

他们在黑暗中安静对峙，谁都不敢轻举妄动。

Sam想起恶魔血的甜美，他难以自持地吞咽着寡淡无味的津液，饥饿感让他有点想吐。

突然，恶魔动了一下。它扑向Sam，手指卡住Sam的脖子。Sam一把拉住它的手腕，将它推到墙上，抓着它的头发将它的头狠狠砸向墙壁。恶魔吐出含混难辨的句子，像是求救，或是别的——Sam没有理会它，只是掏出随身携带的匕首割开它的脖子。

血液喷涌而出。

Sam靠过去，张开嘴咬住它的脖子。

“吸食恶魔血”这件事带来的邪恶快感在体内驰骋，Sam压住恶魔的肩膀，贪婪吮吸着恶魔脖子上的伤口，恨不得将它全部的血液全都吞入腹中。

血腥味在空气中弥漫开，顺着风飘散开去。Sam感觉自己被这股腥味包围，他呼吸着这样的空气，仿佛有什么东西在身体里蠢蠢欲动。手指抓住恶魔的胳膊，他用力，布料被撕开的声音，接着是粘稠的血水浸透布料，潮湿黏重的触感浸染Sam的掌心，恶魔之眼闪烁着幽微的光芒，那些血又慢慢从Sam手上褪去。

Sam扯下恶魔的一条手臂，他嘟囔着，沉浸在饱食的快感中，仿佛对自己刚刚所做的事毫无自觉。

直到慵懒的满足感缓缓弥满全身，本能将身体的控制权交还给理智。Sam放开手中的恶魔，舔了舔嘴唇，喘息着，这才发现他刚刚做了什么——恶魔被他扯下一条胳膊，撕开了肚子，恶心的肉泥顺着恶魔的腿流了一地。

有恶魔之眼在，Sam身上依旧干干净净，除了舌尖仍有血的味道，他身上没有任何一丝他刚刚吸过血、甚至撕碎一只恶魔的证据。

风依旧凛冽。

血腥味在周围徘徊不去。

Sam后退了一步。

迷蒙的月光照亮残破的尸体。恶魔的脖子上残留着巨大的伤口，宛如一个丑陋扭曲的笑容。它扭头倒在地上，早已死去，脖子后面的印记缓缓浮现。

饵食。

恶魔是饵食。

而Sam就是被喂食的对象。

一阵强烈的恐惧蓦地攫住Sam的心脏，他完全不记得自己到底是什么时候将恶魔撕碎——他只是需要一点血，需要一点可以缓解饥饿感的慰藉。人类有猎杀恶魔的权利，从法律上来说，人人都可以按照自己喜欢的方式杀死遇到的恶魔，但没几个人会选择用这种残忍的方式。

Sam缓缓后退，喘息着——这次是因为惊惶——谨慎地收起匕首。他小心按照原路返回，从这条仅有月光照明的小路回到热闹的街道。大街上依旧人来人往，灯火通明。飞艇在空中游弋，金碧辉煌，如同奢华的美梦。

Sam走出很远很远。

他相信没人会发现那是他做的。

但他仍能闻到血腥味。

他不知道那究竟是空气中的气味，还是染到他身上的气味。

匆匆洗了个澡，换了一身干净的衣服，可血的气味依旧散不去。Sam打开窗户，冷风猛烈吹进屋里，Sam只好再次关上窗户。

那气味一定是错觉。

他不安地吞咽。

打开箱子，他从里面随意拿出一本书。

离家的时候，其实没有仔细看到底拿了哪些书。但至少也要装模作样，让Dean知道，既然他连书都带了，也就是真的打定主意不会回去了。

可他还是想念Dean。

Sam烦躁地敲了敲书的封面。

他回忆着Dean说过的那些话，Dean说只要是他想要的，就一定会给他，不管是什么。那就像是在说，一切不过都是因为他想，所以才会变成真的。就像他对灯神许一个愿，灯神就会为他实现，灯神的意愿并不重要，重要的只是他“想要”什么。

灯神没有意愿。

Dean没有意愿。

一切不过是因为Sam想要。

所以Dean会给他一切。

Sam愤恨地咬紧嘴唇。如果现在Dean就在他跟前，他一定会把Dean捆起来，把他操到开口承认他那些都是违心的谎言。

一定都是谎言。

Sam神伤地摇了摇头。他兴趣索然地将书放到床头，钻进被子里。

手伸进裤子里圈住性器，Sam回忆着他哥乖乖等待他吸血的样子，回忆着他哥被他抚摸到浑身发热的样子，回忆着他哥被他压在墙上狠狠贯穿的样子——呼吸变得沉重，性器在手中迅速变硬，他仰起头，在空荡荡的房间里叫着Dean的名字。

风声拍打着窗户。

炉火呼呼作响。

手掌上沾满精液，高潮之后的喘息。

Sam并不觉得满足，相反，身体被难堪填满。

他曾经是最富有的人，而今却一无所有。

这个夜晚并不宁静，不知是哪里发生了火灾，吵嚷了一整夜。Sam在空荡的房间里，抱着被子坐了整整一夜。他知道天亮之后，饥饿感又会降临，但比那更加难熬的却是，黎明之后，又是新的一天。

不会重复的崭新一日。过去不曾有过，将来也无法复制。而在这崭新的一天中，依旧没有Dean。Dean有了属于他自己的崭新一日，这一天里，没有Sam。

今后也还会有无数个这样的一日，从日升到日落，月亮升起，降下，启明星照亮天际——就是这样不间断的每一天，都不再会有Dean。

Sam感到一丝茫然。

当阳光从窗帘的缝隙钻过，在房间投下一线光亮时，整夜未眠的Sam下床拉开窗帘。他推开窗户，晨风依旧凛冽。湿冷的气候昭示着严冬即将来临，那之前或许还会有几场寒冷的雨，冷雨之后将会迎来鹅毛大雪。

冰冷的风里有一丝不寻常的气味。

Sam翕动鼻翼。

血腥味。

Sam用力揪紧手中的窗帘。他讶异地瞪大眼睛，不敢相信自己敏锐的感官。又吸了吸鼻子，风关进鼻腔，他冷得打了个喷嚏，却依旧没有错过风里的血腥味。

用力关上窗户，Sam拉上窗帘。

可是太迟了。

风已经将那股气味送进房间，现在这里到处都是甜丝丝的腥味。尖锐的犬齿咬住嘴唇，饥饿感不期而至，Sam困惑又惊惶。他本以为昨晚跟随他走了好几条街的血腥味只不过是错觉，经过一晚的沉淀，那些错觉应该早就消散，那么现在的血腥味又是从哪里飘来的？

匆忙换上衣服，Sam挑了一顶合适的帽子，扣在头顶便出了门。

走在大街上，腥气从四面八方汹涌而来。Sam驻足，困顿地举目四望。街上的路人行迹匆匆，却没有一个人跟Sam一样，因为空气中不寻常的气味而困惑地停下脚步，寻觅着它的来源。

或许是他们都没闻到。

Sam跟随着血腥味，想要找到来处。他被这股气味带领着，在首都兜着圈子。途中经过昨夜发生火灾的地方，听说昨晚的火势之大，几乎烧光了半条街，经过了一夜，巨大的焦臭味仍未散去。Sam分神朝那条可怜的街看去，满目焦黑，他发现这里就是昨夜他虐杀恶魔的地方。

下意识地，他的眼睛搜寻着恶魔的尸体，可是那里什么都没有。除了焦黑的墙壁焦黑的地面，什么都没有。火焰是无法彻底烧化尸体的，它们总会留下点什么——一截碳化的残肢，或者散发着焦臭的黑色躯干——总之，不该是什么都没有。

Sam突然感觉一阵毛骨悚然。

那种阴冷的感觉再次爬满全身，他想，自己一定是落入了一个巨大的陷阱。他和Dean都无法抗拒，无论他们想用什么办法逃脱，最终仍是殊途同归。

在来往行人惊诧的目光中，Sam迈腿狂奔起来。

到处都是血腥味。

仿佛整座城市都沉溺在一片血海之中。

这里还藏着多少和他一样的携带者？还有多少恶魔？还有多少正在慢慢变成恶魔的携带者？

它们当中有多少会成为饵食？会成为他的食物？

最后他会变成什么？

为什么是他？

当Sam绕过大半个城市回到住处时，发现有个抱着小箱子的男人正在门口徘徊。他走过去，戒备地问道：“请问你找谁？”

男人回头，仰起脸打量了Sam一阵，开口，用沙哑又慵懒的缓慢腔调问道：“你是Sam Winchester？Dean的弟弟？”

听对方叫出自己和Dean的名字，Sam心里更加疑惑。对方看他满脸防备和微微的敌视，不由得笑起来：“我叫Benny，是Dean的朋友——他应该跟你提过？说他在首都有个做律师的朋友。”

哦，就是这个人。

Sam点头，开了门，礼貌地让Benny进屋。

屋里温暖干燥的空气让Benny不由得舒了一口气。他摘下帽子捏在手里，将手中的箱子放在客厅的小茶几上，按开了上面的锁。

Sam看见里面放着一小罐血。

几乎是立刻地，他将手背到身后，悄悄摸上从不离身的匕首。

“别紧张，Dean告诉我你也是携带者，跟我一样。”Benny看到Sam的小动作，不在意地耸了耸肩，“我们现在首都，可没那么多生血，我已经放弃直接吸食人血了——这是我从黑市买来的，虽然放过几天，不过放心吧，很安全。”

Sam显然不信任眼前这个人。事实上，他甚至不相信Dean会结交这样一个人，更不会相信一个吸血病毒携带者会轻易将自己的身份告诉另一个和他没有任何血缘关系的人。

Benny从口袋里掏出一张字条递上去。Sam盯着Benny的眼睛，伸手快速拿过字条扫视了一眼。上面只有一行地址，但Sam认识这个字迹，的确是Dean的。

“我以前也是恶魔猎人，跟Dean……算是互相救过对方。你不用怀疑我，如果你不喜欢在我这里工作，你大可以回去。”Benny拿出血罐，又自顾自关上了箱子。

Sam看着那罐血，轻轻吞咽了一下。但他依旧没有动，只是站在原地，沉默了一会儿，问道：“首都最近发生过碎尸案吗？”

对Sam冷不丁的问题，Benny扬了扬眉：“有过，报纸上报道过两起，不过我们也算有特殊渠道，知道近期的碎尸案可远远不止这个数。你想问什么？”

Sam摇头。

“你说你以前也是恶魔猎人，那你最近去猎魔过吗？最近首都的恶魔，有变多的趋势吗？”

Sam的问题让Benny的表情也渐渐变得严肃起来，他摇着头：“我干上律师之后就再也没猎过魔了，恶魔的数量我也不太清楚——你发现了什么？”

Sam也不知道。他仿佛知晓很多，可别人问起时，又发现自己居然对此一无所知。

Benny见Sam也是一脸疑惑，也不好追问，只是沉默地将血罐递了过去。Sam接过，犹豫了一会儿，还是转过身，撕开了上面的封条。

陈血的确不好喝。

恶魔血有甜味，而刚从血管里涌出的人类生血也有鲜美的滋味，这些都是陈血完全无法比的。Sam皱着眉头喝了两口，最终还是忍无可忍地放下。他拿出手帕擦干净嘴唇上的血，转身将血罐还给了Benny。

估摸着还剩了一大半，Benny满脸可惜。

他们随后又聊了一会儿工作的事，Sam有些漫不经心，Benny也没有强逼他的意思，反正他和Sam没有任何交情，他能来这里，不过因为他和Dean是朋友。

送走了Benny，Sam感到有些疲惫。刚刚开门送客的时候，发现外面不知何时阴了下来，太阳被乌云遮掩，阴冷的风里裹挟着腥气，像是随时会来一场血雨。

陈血在胃里摇晃，虽然缓解了饥饿感，但那股恶心的味道让Sam感觉有些不舒服。他走进房间，打开箱子，从里面拿出Chuck曾给他的那卷羊皮卷，打算将上面的东西翻译出来。

他一直工作到深夜。

魔女是恶魔的女儿，她们从地下偷偷来到陆地，与人类通婚，生子。她们诅咒彼此的后代成为吸血鬼，虽为人类，却终生依靠吸血维生。吸血病毒的觉醒同时也是恶魔血统的觉醒，这样的人，在持续不断的吸食人血之后，最终将会变成恶魔。

羊皮卷上还记录着一个预言。

恶魔的女儿悄然复兴，诞下人类的子嗣。这子嗣里，神与君王复活，所有亡灵将在火焰与血田中获得新生，天国降临，人类覆亡，恶魔永生。预言被解读之时，将是复活之日。

当Sam读完这则预言，他震惊不已。他突然懂了为什么最近碎尸案不断增加，那不是巧合，而是吸血病毒携带者体内的恶魔血统觉醒，让他们纷纷转化成了恶魔。

被诅咒的人如此之多，这是他完全没有想到的。

想起自家庄园附近发生的碎尸案，Sam不由得担心起Dean来。

他猛然起身，不小心将一本书撞掉。它封面摊开覆于地毯上，他俯身捡起它，却看见一张纸从里面飘然落下。

Sam将它捡起。

Sam记得这个，是他和Dean为Dean背后那段文字做的注解。他不明白的是，为什么它会被撕下夹在这本书里。细细看了一遍上面的注释，Sam发现这与他之前看到的那个完全不一样。这一页纸上，他甚至在一串Dean写下的注解当中发现了自己的笔迹——没记错的话，这是那天，他亲手从Dean手中拿过笔写上的。

Sam明白了。

Dean撕下了这一页，重新写了一份新的、却是他胡诌的注释。

潦草读完这份不完整的注解，联系刚刚那段预言，Sam倒吸了一口气，来不及思考更多，他连忙抓起钱袋冲出门外。

阴沉的天空满是乌云。

 

Dean回到领地时已是晚上，他雇了一辆马车，但还没到庄园就被拦了下来。他从马车里探出头，发现是两名拎着油灯的警察。他们看到马车里坐着的就是Dean，脸上的表情又是庆幸又是为难。

“伯爵大人……”其中一个警察支吾着开口。

Dean等了一会儿，见对方没再说话，便不耐烦地问道：“到底有什么事？我记得现在还没到宵禁时间吧？”他说着拿出怀表看了一眼时间。

“不不，不是这个问题。只是……”他们说着又顿住，完全不知道该怎么向Dean开口。Dean见他们有些不寻常，皱起眉头思忖了一会儿，抓起手杖跳下马车，问道：“怎么回事？”

他话音刚落，不远处突然出现一串亮光，接着是纷杂的脚步声。两名警察闻声脸色又是一变，他们催促着Dean坐回马车里，但已经太晚了。

那些人围了过来，为首的穿着讲究，看样子是附近有些威望的富商乡绅，他们后面的一群提灯人，看服饰都是普通的平民工人。

Dean下意识抬头看了一眼天空中的飞艇，又看了看这群站在自己面前的人。两名警察紧张地挡在他跟前，像是害怕他们会对他做出什么不利的事。

“不解释一下吗？”Dean问警察。

“那个……因为碎尸案的缘故，这附近的平民自发组成了巡查队在附近巡查，他们发现在您的庄园里关着恶魔……认为是您致使恶魔……”

Dean想起地牢里那几只恶魔，一只还活着，另外两只死了，他连尸体都还没来得及处理。

“那我要问问，为什么他们会进到我的庄园里？”他说着，突然抬起头，视线越过比他矮了将近半个头的警察头顶，看向对面那群人大声喝问，“为什么你们擅自闯进我的庄园？你们不会忘记还有《贵族特权条约》这回事吧！”

实际上，在贵族的领地上，平民想要组建任何组织都必须经过领地的主人同意。

Dean的目光落在站在那群人最前面的一个蓄着胡子的中年人身上。

感受到来自Dean的注视，中年人尴尬地假咳了两声，解释道：“其实是这两天有个小偷趁您外出，悄悄溜进庄园，”他说着，脸色突然一变，“他发现了地牢里的恶魔，两具尸体和一只活的。伯爵大人，您不解释一下为什么您会把恶魔囚禁起来？”

“你是治安官？”Dean目光一沉，问道。

被Dean盯住的中年人只觉得头皮一阵发紧，他吞咽着点了点头。

Dean哦了一声。

他向来不喜欢跟这些有钱的家伙打交道，他知道他老是被嘲笑成是贫穷的乡下贵族。

“我想知道你是怎么给那个小偷定罪的。”

“小偷的罪名我们几个治安官已经做出了裁判，现在最主要的是您的问题！您为什么要囚禁恶魔！而且我们还有人回忆起曾见过一个人把一只恶魔塞进一辆奇怪的钢铁马车里，那个真不是您停在马厩里的那辆吗？而且地牢的墙壁上还画满了诡异的符号，恶魔的尸体也没有处理，我们想知道您到底打算用恶魔做什么？这关系到所有人的安全！”

Dean沉默了一会儿。

“我是恶魔猎人。”

当他说出这句话，包括挡在他面前的两名警察都惊讶得扭头看着他。在一般人的认知里，恶魔猎人这种类似雇佣兵一样的下贱职业，属于社会的最末流，没有人会甘愿干这个。他们干着最肮脏的活儿，利用贩卖恶魔血获利。

“我听说恶魔猎人靠恶魔血获利，那您为什么还要留下一只活的？”

“有人一次需要十罐血，我必须抓到十只恶魔一起取血。”

“恶魔并不常出现，抓捕的过程听说也惊险非常，既然您抓到了活了，为什么又要杀掉其中两只？”

问到这里，Dean再次沉默下去。

并且再也没有说话。

他不知道Sam为什么会杀掉其中一只，而他自己，是为了隐瞒一个秘密。

他不能让任何人知道。不然，所有人都会知道Sam是吸血病毒携带者。没有人会对一个吸食人血的人类友好。

“伯爵大人？”治安官出声催促逼问。

他可以告诉他们，因为庄园里也有以恶魔血作为燃料的机械。但那个小偷估计也看到了，恶魔的血流了一地，根本没人管。

“他一定在撒谎……”

“那个恶魔一定是他豢养起来的……”

“说不定碎尸案也是那个恶魔干的……或者是他为了喂养恶魔，找别人干的。”

Dean听见有人在议论。

“说不定他就是那个吸血鬼！”

有人突然说道。随之有人附和，他们纷纷认定Dean就是庄园附近碎尸案的凶手。

原本挡在Dean跟前的警察动摇地对视一眼，有些惊恐地回头看着Dean。Dean冲他们摊了摊手，作出无辜的样子。他们紧张得不知所措，不自觉地朝着治安官的方向缓缓迈出步子。

治安官身后无数个提着灯的人涌过来，他们小心翼翼地围住Dean，有人手中还握着猎枪，此刻，枪筒正对着Dean。

“伯爵大人，你可以告诉我为什么你留下一只恶魔，却杀了另外两只？”

Dean握紧手中的手杖。他将手伸进怀中，周围拿枪的人大声喝道“不许动”。他嘟囔着“只是拿钱而已”，慢悠悠拿出钱，抛给还愣神等在一旁完全不知道发生了什么的马车夫。

“我不会回答这个问题的。”

“那我们必须把您带去审判所！”治安官严厉地说道。

Dean扬眉，表示无所谓。两个警察无奈地看了一眼对方，局长让他们来保护Dean，防止他被带走，现在看来，他们也无能为力。何况，Dean的沉默就昭示了他的确有什么阴谋，如此一来，保护他反而会造成危害。

有人拿来绳索，想捆住Dean，却被Dean森冷的眼神喝退。他们只好过来想架住Dean，一个人的手差点碰到他的手套，他用手杖重重敲上那个人的手背，厉声说道：“不许碰手套！”

人们不禁好奇起他那双手套。

有人不顾他的警告，依旧大着胆子想偷偷摸一把那双被邪恶伯爵视作珍宝的手套。曾经他是高高在上的贵族，而他们只是平民，现在虽然不至对调立场，但现在他的一举一动都受到他们的控制。

一只手即将碰到手套。

武器出鞘的声音。

冰冷的利器刺进那个人的脖子，破开一个小口，Dean满脸阴冷杀气地警告说：“不许碰它。”

周围突然死寂无声，Dean默默将三棱刀收进手杖，对治安官说道：“不去审判所吗？”

治安官这才回过神，他尴尬地清了清嗓子，让人盯着Dean，带着他去审判所。

“对了，伯爵大人，您弟弟呢？”

Dean闻言，猛然停下脚步，他用冰冷的眼神扫过治安官的脸，缓缓说道：“他人不在这里，恶魔的事也跟他没有关系，我劝你们最好不要去打扰他。”

治安官被Dean的眼神吓住，他猛地哽了一声，为了掩饰失态，他用力拉了拉上衣的衣领，低头快步走到人群的最前。

 

注：治安官一般由当地比较有威望的商人和乡绅担任，可以直接对一些情节较轻的犯罪定罪，他们一般没有系统的法学教育经历，也没有受过任何培训。

 

乌云遮天蔽月，风里是浓烈到令人作呕的腥气。首都的街道依旧热闹繁华，人潮涌动，全然看不出与平时有什么不同。这么晚了，火车已经停运，Sam跑出宅邸，左右张望了一会儿。

去雇一辆马车。

此刻的他满心只有如何以最快的速度赶回去。

Dean大概是想让他远离自己，让他远离预言预示的一切，然后独自一人寻找解决的办法。这当中或许危险重重，但Dean只字未提。

Sam此刻非常后悔，他后悔自己为何会忍不住去尝试恶魔血。他后悔自己轻易落入恶魔的圈套，经不住诱惑。他后悔自己没有坚持留下来，而是倔强地离开。

他和Dean之间从来不肯好好谈谈，他们吵架，争执，从不相让。

间隙无法自己弥合。

它们就像身上的伤口，即便愈合也会留下难看的疤。

沿街奔跑，空气中的血腥味令Sam感到惊恐与恶心，他听见自己的心跳声越来越急促，尖锐的犬齿几乎咬破嘴唇。那些在他身边来回的行人却面色安详，仿佛完全没有察觉到空气中的异常气味。

或许只有他一个人能闻到。那些血腥味，甜丝丝的，蜜糖一样。

是他自己一脚踩空掉进陷阱。

每个人身上都散发着不祥的气味，带着芳甜的腥气。

Sam能看见他们苍白的皮肤之下淡青色的血管，血管里涌动着血，黑色从猩红的血色中蔓延，他感觉眼前一片黑暗。奔跑中的他不由得难受地停下脚步，伸手用力捂住眼睛。

心跳越来越快，剧痛涌入眼眶，他嘶嘶吸着气，更加用力地掩住双眼。

四周嘈杂的人声一瞬之间化作寂静，坟茔一样悄然无声。另一些声音钻进Sam的耳中，波纹般在他脑中缓缓荡开。他困惑地拿开手，彩色的世界化作黑白，沉重的乌云，缄默的街灯，女人艳丽的长裙，男人手杖上的宝石……全都变成黑白两色，但声音越来越丰富，它们无一不尖声倾诉着人们贪婪的妄想——嫉妒，愤怒，自负，淫欲。

剧痛水流般流过Sam的眼睛，他再次难受地捂住眼睛，身边有人注意到他的异样，他们犹豫着，走近他，不安地询问他是否需要帮助。

脑中的尖锐嘶叫蓦然停歇。眼中的疼痛褪去。

Sam喘息着移开双手，扭头看了一眼走近自己身边的人。

他戒指上那颗祖母绿宝石闪烁着柔和的光芒，让Sam想起了Dean的眼睛。

“不……我没事，谢谢……”Sam摇头深呼吸，缓缓站直身体。

一切又变得和往常一样，喧闹，杂乱，色彩斑斓。

血腥味在这一刻也突然消散，无影无踪。

Sam缓缓走出几步，汗水已经浸湿衬衫，他难受地拉了拉领口。

他不知道现在会不会太晚。

刚刚那一刻，他知道，那一刻他变成了恶魔。

他感到害怕。他害怕的并不是“自己成为恶魔”这件事，而是害怕Dean见到他时的反应。他害怕Dean心碎的表情，也害怕Dean憎恶的表情——他知道Dean多么憎恨恶魔，它们先谋杀了母亲，之后又谋杀了父亲，对Dean来说，恶魔是这个世界上唯一必须统统屠杀的异端。

Sam异化成Dean的异端。

深吸了一口气，Sam抬头看了一眼天空。

乌云之下，奢华的飞艇在空中缓缓游弋。

接着，是一声尖锐的惨叫声。

所有人的目光都被那声尖叫吸引，人们纷纷举目四望，想要找到声音来源。

接着又是一声，带着哭腔，急促凄厉。

好奇心被这一声震动成浅浅的惊恐，涟漪一般在人群中泛开。女人们握紧手中的羽扇与提包，睁大了眼睛惊惶不安，男人们也瞪圆眼睛犹疑地四处张望，他们原本插进长裤口袋中的手不由得慢慢掏出，摩挲着裤缝，指节慢慢蜷起。

那两声惨叫之后，整条街陷入异常的静谧之中。所有人都屏息凝神，像是等待着第三声惨叫。时间在等待中被无限拉长，一秒变成十秒，期待和抗拒同时降临，只有Sam听见来自体外那些越来越快的心跳声。

一长串诡秘的安静，终于响起第三声惨叫。

安宁被打破，那些没有目睹真相的人也纷纷发出短促的尖叫，女人们抓紧手中的东西拎着裙子转身朝家的方向跑去，男人吞咽着津液，也纷纷转身。

谁也不知道到底发生了什么。

像是有个无形的怪物。

它先吞掉了第一个人，接着悄无声息地走到第二人身边，张嘴咬住他的半截身体。

又是一声惨叫。

一声接着一声，最终疼痛的惨叫与惊恐的尖叫连缀成一片。整条街陷入混乱的恐惧中。

只有Sam还站在原地，不时被从他身边惊慌逃走的人群撞到肩膀。

有人的尖叫声变成了惨叫，Sam嗅到空气中的血腥味。这一次不再是错觉，他看见距离他不远的地方，一个原本正惊慌逃跑的男人突然抓住他身边的一个人，猛然咬住他的脖子，伸手扯下他的手臂。

吸血的男人将那个人的脖子咬出一个大洞，气管和血管都被咬断，他被溅了满脸血，黑色的外套上看不出血迹，但内里的白衬衫已经被血染红一片。他舔着嘴唇，撕开了猎物的胸膛。

又一个人撞上Sam的肩膀。

Sam迈开步子，他拨开迎面而来的人群，艰难地跑动，拔出藏在腰后的匕首。

刀刃捅进失控的携带者的脖子，Sam抓着他的头，握住匕首横着在他脖子上开了一道长长的口子。携带者睁着眼睛看向他，眼白渐渐变成浓黑。

芳甜的腥气窜进Sam的鼻腔。

饥饿感突然而至，犬齿几乎咬破嘴唇。

Sam艰难喘息着，将恶魔的尸体扔在地上。它仆倒在地，颈后“饵食”的标记缓缓浮现。

混乱依旧在继续，不光是这条街，似乎全城的病毒携带者全都发狂，他们体内的恶魔血统觉醒，丧失了为人的理智，只想咬住身边任何一个人类的脖子，一逞口腹之欲。到处都是尸体与残肢，血水顺着铺路的石板之间的缝隙缓缓涌动。它们像是有了自己的生命一般，全都朝着一个方向流去。

血腥味在这个国家的心脏上空缓慢积蓄，又被风吹向其他城市。

警察与军队纷纷出动，他们吹响口中的哨子，大声命令奔逃的人群不要慌乱保持秩序，却没人理会他们。混乱之中，他们一时无法分辨谁是人类，谁是突然出现的吸血鬼，谁又是恶魔——甚至，在他们自己人当中，也有隐藏得极好的携带者突然发狂，让警察与军队一时自乱了阵脚。

掠食与惊恐中，纵火犯又纷纷在首都的各处点燃大火，血与火将首都彻底染成炫目的红色。

接连杀了几个恶魔的Sam握着匕首，喘息着用袖子擦了擦满是汗水的脸。混迹在人群中的携带者一个接着一个发狂，以致过了这么久，人群依旧无法从街上全部散去。他们被冲散，被咬住，被撕碎，惨叫声与哭声不绝于耳。

Sam吞咽着，他想自己应该快些离开这里。

拖着有些沉重的步伐，伸手拨开令人心烦意乱的混乱人群，Sam在地上踏出长长一串血红的脚印。天空中的乌云越积越厚，突然就下起了冰冷的雨。

雨丝淋在脸和脖子上，Sam忍不住打了个寒颤。

突然有人拦住他，他烦躁地嘟囔着“让开”，对方却始终岿然不动。

Sam凶悍地抬起头，发现站在他面前的人居然是Lucifer。

“好久不见，Sam。”Lucifer的头发被雨水淋湿，在街灯的照耀之下闪闪发亮，“我猜你已经读到那则预言了——预言被解读之时，将是复活之日。你看今晚，”他说着举起手指指向远处，“万灵复活。”

所有的恶魔血统，都将觉醒。

 

Dean被带去审判所。

他知道吸血鬼将遭受怎样的审判。书里那些版画插图如今在他脑中盘旋，他依稀看到自己的结果。人们将他捆在十字架上，警惕地举着猎枪对着他，治安官拿出尖细的长针走到他跟前。长长的针闪烁着冰冷的银光，他眨了眨眼睛，牙齿紧紧咬住口腔侧壁的肉。

治安官伸手解开他的外套，他突然低喝着挣扎，不许治安官解开他的衬衫。

“按住他！”治安官厉色说道。几个人站出来，从后面握住Dean的胳膊与肩膀，让他紧紧贴着身后的十字架。治安官没再解开Dean身上的扣子，只是拿着长针，安静地等待。

他在等警察局长来。

吸血鬼无法交给法庭审判。所以他们会用最传统的办法——他们得先弄清楚，伯爵大人到底是不是吸血鬼。

当他们得知伯爵家里关着恶魔时，所有人都发出了惊恐的抽气声。他们只知道这位古怪的贵族和另一个古怪的炼金术师关系匪浅——实际上，在这两天的巡查当中，他们意外发现那个坏脾气的炼金术师私藏烈酒，于是他们将他告发去了警察局——却从没人想过伯爵大人和恶魔也有关系。

他们想起这位伯爵的父亲，John Winchester，在第二次全面战争中立下赫赫战功的英武军人，谁也想不到这样的父亲竟会教养出这样的儿子。

或许因为他是吸血鬼，老父亲无法狠心放弃他，便放纵他，任由他犯罪，再偷偷为他掩藏罪行。

人们被自己的臆想打动，发出惋惜的叹息声。

不一会儿，警察局长来了。他一踏进审判所，就看见被绑在十字架上的Dean。他惊诧地睁大眼睛，扭头惊慌地问治安官这是怎么回事。

“细节您应该都知道了吧？还需要我们赘言吗？”

警察局长闻言，沉默下去。

Dean抬起眼帘，看了警察局长一眼。局长小心走近他，低声问他恶魔到底是怎么回事，他将治安官问过的问题又问了一遍，他想帮助Dean，毕竟Dean的父亲是一位受人尊敬的英雄——尽管他的发明经常惹来一堆麻烦。

Dean没有说话。

他大可以告诉这些人，因为恶魔惹他生气了，所以他才会杀了它们。

而后续的问题总会无穷无尽。

总会有一个问题问起那些关于咒语、或是预言的事。

Dean Winchester会成为为Winchester家的一个污点，或许在他之后，这个姓氏再也不会在那长长的贵族名单上。

但这也好过Sam成为家族的害群之马。

警察局长有些心急，他不断催促Dean，希望他能给出一个令人信服的答案。Dean却一直沉默，他摇头，最终开口，却只有一句冰冷的“你可以随时离开”。警察局长错愕地看着年轻的伯爵，扭头想让治安官多考虑一会儿，其他几个治安官却一齐上前，无声告诉他，他们已经一齐做了决定。

犹豫再三，不忍心留下的警察局长仓皇地离开了审判所。

Dean看着他的背影，笑起来，摇了摇头。

“谢了，老兄。”

他话音刚落，第一根针刺进他的肩膀。血在衬衫上迅速从一个微小的点扩散成指甲大小的一片，Dean痛得立刻下意识绷紧身体，他身后那些人更是不敢大意地更加用力地固定住他。

然后是第二根针，插进另一边的肩膀。

“传说吸血鬼身上都是死血，在身上插满三十根细针，就不再会有血流出来。”

治安官一边说着，一边往Dean手臂上刺入细针。

不过片刻，汗水已经浸透Dean的衬衫。他粗重喘息着，牙齿咬破口腔内侧，小火灼烧般的疼痛与愈见浓烈的血腥味让他感觉一阵晕眩。此刻，他的身体上已经被刺入数十根针，洁白的衬衫已经被彻底染成血红。

Dean的头无力地靠着身后的木桩上，艰难喘息着，脸色因为疼痛变得惨白，额头与脸颊上布满汗水。

最后的两针，应分别刺穿两只手的中指。之后，无论再将针刺入哪里，如果没有血流出来，就证明他就是吸血鬼。

治安官拿起细针，正要刺进Dean的手指，Dean哑声喝止了他。治安官不解地看着Dean，非常好奇他为什么会如此保护这双手套。手套上的符咒与咒语让人感到不安，他试着用针尖去刺手套的手指部分，虚弱的Dean突然挣扎起来，嘶声让他滚开。

治安官吓了一跳，他退后一步，朝其他人看了一眼。

人们纷纷围拢，他们伸手想要从Dean手上脱下那只手套，Dean挣扎着，痛得差点晕过去。但那只手套依旧被脱掉，人们先是像躲避什么厄运般从Dean身边散开，之后才小心翼翼地看向他的手。

那是只丑陋的手。

手背有灼伤之后留下的疤痕。

所有人都莫名松了一口气。

他们又围拢过来，在Dean的怒吼声中脱下另一只手套。

那也是一只丑陋的手。

伯爵有一双丑陋的手。

所以他才需要一双手套去遮掩。

好像所有人都知道了真相。

治安官用一根针刺穿Dean的左手中指。Dean痛得浑身发抖，几乎咬掉了口腔侧壁的一块肉，嘴里全是血的味道。

还剩最后一根针。

Dean被人按住右手。

他摇头。

针尖抵上指腹。

“不……”他吐出虚弱的呢喃，手指因为疼痛与恐惧不停发抖。

一阵嘈杂纷乱的脚步声打断了审判，人们纷纷回头，只见一个穿着讲究的绅士带着几个人走进审判所。

治安官放下长针，困惑地看着对方，他不记得这附近有过这么一位绅士。

“我是Michael侯爵，算起来，是你们领主的邻居——我们的领地紧挨在一起。”他说了看了一眼依旧被绑着的Dean。皱了皱眉，他伸手推开治安官，走到Dean面前，扭头喝问，“不解释一下？他可是你们的领主。在过去，他就是你们唯一的主人！”

他说着，动手为Dean拔下他身上针。

剧痛中，Dean抽着气，哑声骂着脏话。

在场的商人与工厂主都听过Michael的名字，就是他在上议院提出撤销空中舰队，正因为如此，他们今后将少交一大笔税。

“侯爵大人，伯爵……呃……Dean Winchester他在家中养着恶魔，我们怀疑他是吸血鬼。法庭不审判吸血鬼，我们有权利用最传统的办法判断他是不是吸血鬼！”

Michael高傲地看了治安官一眼，自顾自地解开捆住Dean的绳子，他解下自己的斗篷裹住Dean，完全无视Dean敌视的眼神，扯开他的领口说道：“吸血鬼有把自己的血分享给别人的习惯吗？”

所有人都看到了Dean颈窝上那块深红色斑渍以及上面的小孔。

听到人们的惊呼声，愤怒的Dean想要推开Michael，但他此刻连举起手的力气都没有。Michael用斗篷将他紧紧裹住，不由分说地将要将他带出审判所。

“滚开……混账东西……”Dean摇头，含混不清地咒骂，他想推开Michael，去拿回自己的手套。它们还没被他的沾染，依旧没被污染。他只要回去好好洗个澡就不会有问题。

Michael知道Dean心心念念还想着那双迟早会被污染的手套，他吩咐随从拿了手套与手杖跟上。Dean挣扎着，绊住Michael的脚后，趁着他重心不稳之际自己摇晃着挣开他的手。他一把扯下Michael的斗篷，拖着剧痛的身体想要拿回自己的东西，可没走出两步，他就痛得跪倒在Michael的随从面前。

Michael笑起来。他抓着自己的斗篷冷冷站在一边，看着逞强的Dean艰难地从地上爬起来，看着他再次摔倒在地。

有些人，不受尽折磨，就不会懂得低头屈服。

全身的力气仿佛随着血液流出体外，满身的伤口全都尖声嘶叫着，火烧过一般的疼痛。

Dean喘息着，右手的手指蜷紧，抓了满手的泥土。左手则因为剧痛的中指，甚至都无法完成抓握的动作。

“Dean，我是来带你去首都见Sam的。”Michael从随从手中拿过手套，半跪下去抓起Dean的右手，拿出手帕为他擦干净手指与手掌，将手套套了上去，“你不去的话，他会死在那里。”

听了Michael的话，Dean猛然扭过头，眼睛因为震惊而瞪得老大。

“复活之日，你将置身血田。”Michael突然说出预言中的第一个句子，“我知道你背后有预言，我知道它的意思，我知道一切。你要是不向我低头妥协，等你的伤好，我为亲自为你送来Sam的尸骸。”他说着拿走另一只手套与手杖，转身就要离开。

Dean伏在地上，瞪大眼睛惊恐地喘息。

Michael知道什么？

他说什么？

Sam会死吗？

Dean用剧痛中的左手抓起一抷土。

“带我去……”

而有些人，只要将他的死穴握在手中，他就会乖乖妥协。

Michael转身，再次将斗篷盖在Dean身上，俯身将他扶了起来。

 

飞艇飞过一座座遍布尸体的城市上空。Michael靠着飞艇右舷的巨大观光窗，面无表情地凝视着陆地上军队与恶魔们的对抗。沉重的蒸汽坦克碾过城市的街道，将尸体碾得更碎，一片血肉模糊。恶魔们爬上坦克，扑向军人。

很快他们就能到达首都。

昨晚在马车上颠簸一夜，Dean早就被痛晕过去。Michael把他带上飞艇时，他还没醒来。他让人为Dean处理了身上的伤口，包扎得一丝不苟，他左手中指上那个小小的伤口也已经止血，迅速结了痂。Michael亲自为他套上了手套。

这双手套迟早也会被污染，只是Michael希望能亲眼看着Dean亲手用血将它们弄脏。

与Lucifer想象中的不同，与Lucifer对Sam的欣赏、或者叫同类相惜不一样，Michael并非喜欢着Dean，相反，他厌恶Dean。有时，无知之人也值得他人嫉妒，Michael就嫉妒着这样的Dean。所以他非常高兴看到Dean和他心爱的Sam一脚踏入宿命的陷阱，缓步朝着他们的圈套中心走来。

都是摆脱不了宿命的人，Michael等待着Dean痛苦死去的那一刻。

预言早已写好，Michael希望Dean是尽职的演员。

首都附近的城市下雪了，白色的雪粒降落在城市的街道，被血水染红，又被军人的脚步与坦克的履带压成肮脏的泥。Michael让仆人为他倒了一杯红酒，长时间的站立让他感觉有些疲惫，挺了挺僵硬的脊背，他端着酒走向书房。

是时，一扇门打开，脸色苍白的Dean赤着脚走出来。他扶着墙壁，起初还因自己在陌生的地方而惊诧了一下，在看到Michael以及观光窗之后，他的表情便沉静下去。

看着Dean那张令人厌恶的脸，Michael冷淡地吩咐仆人倒一杯酒过去给Dean。

“你不是要带我去首都吗？为什么我会在你的飞艇里？”Dean接过酒一口气喝个干净，他看了一眼窗外漆黑的天空，皱着眉头不悦地问道。

“是的，我们就快到首都了。”Michael说着走过去，揽住Dean的腰，蛮横地将他拖到观光窗前，“你看，这根本不是我的领地。”

被Michael弄得浑身发痛的Dean伸手扶住冰冷的玻璃，痛苦地喘息了两声：“少骗我，非王室的飞艇根本不允许进入首都……”他说着一把挣开Michael的手，却也不由自主地透过窗户看向陆地。

凄厉的惨景让他忍不住倒吸了一口气。

“我到底睡了多久……”他喃喃自语。

“一天不到而已。恶魔来得很快——它们觉醒得很快，又有对血的冲动。”Michael说得漫不经心，其实这些总归不是他的事，宿命落在Lucifer手中，他充其量只是个帮凶，“再过不久，恶魔的空中舰队也会到达首都吧——都到现在这个地步了，谁还会去管那些狗屁的王室规矩？”

所以他才会那么卖力地鼓吹废除空中舰队。

制空权也落入恶魔手中，王室那些花哨的飞艇最终只会沦为恶魔们的玩物。

“对了，你大概不知道吧，Sam瞒着你喝了多少恶魔血。这会加速他的转化，”Michael侧过脸，欣赏着Dean脸上震惊的表情，“十罐活血都是幌子，你为什么不看好你弟弟？毕竟他曾经那么听话，是那么乖的一只宠物……”

手杖不在身边，Dean挥拳揍向Michael的脸。Michael轻巧避开，冷眼看着一拳打空的Dean因牵动身上的伤而痛苦地蜷起身体，扭着脸嘶嘶吸着气。

“他不是宠物！”他嘶声说着。

Michael轻蔑高傲地看了Dean一眼，不再说话，转身走向书房。Dean却蹒跚着追了过来，一把抓住他的肩膀，喘息着，尖声质问：“你怎么知道那十罐血的事？你怎么知道Sam是携带者？你怎么知道他吸食了恶魔血？为什么你会知道？”

Dean弄皱了Michael的衣服。但他并未因此生气。他转过身，笑起来，拉下自己的领结，解开衬衫的纽扣。在他的颈窝处有一块深色的斑渍，上面有两个小小的孔洞。

“你大概不知道还有一则预言的存在。”他微笑着欣赏Dean错愕的表情，摇着头感叹，“你能无知地活到现在，难怪被选中成为祭品——碎尸案，吸血鬼，恶魔，高价买血的商人，我们全都知道，全部都是我们布置的。预言会慢慢实现，这并不是时运问题，而是纯粹的命运。我的母亲是魔女，我想你可能不知道，其实你们的母亲也是。”

恶魔的女儿悄然复兴，诞下人类的子嗣。这子嗣里，神与君王复活，所有亡灵将在火焰与血田中获得新生，天国降临，人类覆亡，恶魔永生。预言被解读之时，将是复活之日。

这是被书写在Michael背后的预言，是一则密语，除了他们兄弟以及作为代理人的Crowley，没人知道。

Dean并不明白Michael的话，他还想追问，Michael却挥开他的手：“你还是去休息一下比较好，不然我怕你到时会找不到你的Sam。”他说着，不再理会Dean，径自走向书房。

伤口还在痛，Dean缓步走到观光窗前。撇开得知母亲是魔女的震惊，他试着整理了一下所有的线索。

Sam是吸血病毒携带者。

他身上被画上了令Sam发狂失控的符咒，背后有用魔女文字书写的预言。

父母被恶魔谋杀。

他们成为了恶魔猎人。

接连不断的碎尸案，越来越多的恶魔。

高价购买十罐活血的商人。

兄弟之间不断的争吵，越来越深重的隔阂。

他们的分别。

想到这里，Dean突然后悔起来。他太自负了，只想到自己一个人来解决所有的问题，他以为自己一定能摆平一切，一定能凭着一己之力拯救Sam，却从没站在Sam的角度思考这些问题。

他想起Sam那些话，或许Sam只是想证明他自己已经不再是需要保护的孩子，他却把那误解成Sam的自负，以为Sam自认为已经不需要他。

Dean很痛苦。

因为他害怕，他的确害怕有一天Sam不再需要他。他习惯以骑士自居，他习惯了凡事都会挡在Sam身前，习惯了自己作为保护者的角色。他害怕当有一天Sam再也不需要他的帮助与保护，他就会失去所有的生存价值。

所以他才想一个人扛下一切。

他不是为了Sam。

而是为了自己。

外面夜色深沉，雪越下越大。

Dean看见不远方的首都，王宫伫立在城市中央，大雪中，被血与火染得通红。

 

大雪覆盖整座城市。前一夜的凄烈，经过了整整一日还在继续。坦克轰隆开过街道，碾碎地面的石板，军人骑着战马奔驰在城市里，举起手中的枪与刀屠杀恶魔。恶魔们扑向高大的战马，撕开马腹，马发出凄厉的嘶叫，摆动着头直身立起，马背上的军人滚落，又被浑身是血的恶魔扑住，被它们撕开身体。

雪也掩盖不住空气中浓重的腥味，目之所及全都是红色与红色。

战争蔓延至首都，这已经不单是战争，而是相互攀比屠戮的竞赛。

恶魔的空中舰队还未抵达首都，Lucifer登上已被控制的飞艇。他俯瞰被破坏的城市，血与火让他感到兴奋与欣慰，再过不久，就会迎来预言中的时刻。

天国降临。

而Sam被留在陆地。

神守卫天空，君王统治陆地。

所有的宗教教典都如是记载。

但Sam还不是王，此刻，他仍是Sam Winchester，Dean Winchester的弟弟，John Winchester的小儿子。他仍是恶魔猎人，仍是普通的吸血病毒携带者——仍旧是人类。

他仍有着与人类相同的立场。

他抓着自己的匕首，不断将刀刃捅进恶魔的脖子。镶嵌在刀柄上的恶魔之眼，不知何时遗落，此刻他浑身浴血，芳甜的气味刺激着他的嗅觉与味觉。蠢蠢欲动的舌尖舔着嘴唇，带着一丝丝甜味的血液让他感到异常兴奋，他想扔下手中的刀，学着那些恶魔的样子，扑过去咬住它们的脖子，好好享受如此盛大奢华的晚宴。

恶魔们不敢对他造次，但发狂中的病毒携带者却还不认识他们未来的君王，他们扑向Sam，撕扯着他的身体，尖锐的牙齿咬破他的脖子。痛与血腥味让Sam感到异常焦躁，他扔下手中的匕首，抓起扑在他身上的携带者，用力拧断他们的脖子。

他感觉自己好久都没有进食。

饥饿感让他头晕又恶心，舔了舔自己手上的血，杯水车薪。

他只觉得自己被推入更深的欲望之中。

深陷漩涡，无法逃脱。

自己的心跳和别人的心跳混杂一起，嘈杂不已。眼睛里又是一阵剧痛，他难受地捂住眼睛，又有携带者趁机扑向他，几乎撕下他手臂上的一整块肌肉。他发出疼痛的嘶吼，抓住对方的头发拉开，布料被撕裂的声音，手臂上的皮肉被对方咬下一块，他愤怒而饥渴，在一群荷枪的军人面前，咬住对方的脖子。

身体很热，受伤的地方很痛，即便是冷雪也缓解不了。

有枪声响起，子弹穿过身体，Sam呻吟着，扔开手中早已死去的病毒携带者。

子弹穿过他的肩膀与小腿，失去重心的他沉重地摔倒在地。

那一刻，他的眼睛依旧疼痛。沉黑的天空，洁白的雪。

世界再次变得安静，安静又嘈杂。他能听见人类的恐惧与愤怒，这让他想起从前的自己。

就是这样的人才会变成恶魔。

雪飘进他的伤口，为仿若火烧一样的肢体带去片刻冰冷的慰藉。Sam因为寒冷而抖了一下，四肢传来剧痛，他知道那些枪与子弹的威力。

Lucifer告诉他，所有的恶魔都将觉醒，这是它们的复活之日。

他很担心Dean。可他选择留下来，他以为自己至少能和人类站在同一立场，像父亲那样，成为一个保卫人类的战士——他想Dean此时应该也一样，毕竟，Dean那么崇拜父亲。

洁白的雪落进眼睛里。

他觉得冷。

 

飞艇缓缓降落，Dean拿着手杖踏上首都的中央大街。

到处都是尸体。脚下的靴子踏进雪里，混着血的雪水顷刻染湿鞋面。

呼吸着冰冷的空气，Dean拖着剧痛的身体沿着中央大街一路向前，不时有恶魔向他扑来，手中的三棱刀无数次刺穿恶魔的胸口，恶魔之眼的光芒突然亮到令人目眩。他喘息着，吐出一长串白气，吹拂开落到他唇前的雪。

剧痛让他的动作异常迟缓，好几次都是恶魔已经扑过来差点捏碎他的肩膀，他这才捅穿对方的肚子，肉泥流了满满一地。

“Sam！”

在怒吼、尖叫与枪声中，Dean高声叫着弟弟的名字，但没有人理会他。他无数次从恶魔的手下逃脱，身上的伤口在剧烈的动作中裂开，血沁出绷带，在他的衬衫上染出一大片醒目的红。

“Sam！Sammy！”

回应他的依旧只有震耳欲聋的枪声。

他不知道情况已经糟糕到这种地步。

脚下被一匹死马的马蹄绊了一下，Dean踉跄着，他用手杖勉强稳住身体，在漫天大雪中举目寻找着Sam的身影。

他再次感到后悔。深深的悔意噩梦一样险些将他吞没。

无论何时，他都应该和Sam一起，他应该和Sam一起面对那些困难，那些所谓宿命的东西。

就算他知道了Sam吸食过恶魔血，就算他会愤怒，发狂，就算他会生气地把Sam反锁在房间里——就算他会口不择言说出那些既伤害Sam又伤害自己的话。

他也不应该送走Sam，不应该让Sam去到他看不见的地方。

他不知道事情会变成这样。

他希望一切都不会太迟，他希望现在还有补救的余地。

就算Sam吸食了恶魔血，就算Sam就是那个狗屁预言中的君王。

没关系，Sam还是他弟弟。

Sam依旧有被他保护被他照顾的权利。

靴子无数次踩进满是血水的水洼里，好像进了水。

他喘息着，身体越来越疲惫，无力的双腿几乎支撑不住他这一身沉重的骨骼。

恶魔扑向他，将他掀翻在地，它的手扯开他身上的绷带，血布满他的胸膛。

Dean双手抓住手杖抵住恶魔的下巴，他艰难地蹬着腿，企图将恶魔踢开，但恶魔却牢牢压住他的双腿，让他动弹不得。

它的手刮伤Dean的脸。

Dean沉重呼吸，手臂渐渐支撑不住。这时，一声枪响，恶魔的头在他眼前爆炸，血与白色的脑浆飞溅，他下意识地闭上眼睛缩了缩肩膀，是恶魔之眼抵御了这些不洁之物的污染。

一个军官托着枪跑来，伸手拉起他。看到他身上的伤口，军官以一贯命令的口吻让他立刻找地方避难。

Dean摇头。

他说谢谢，然后摆手，拖着手杖继续寻找Sam。

军官在他身后大声命令。

Dean很感激他，却不再理会。

直到他终于找到Sam。

Dean看到Sam时，Sam正扔下了手中的尸体，Dean看见他身上肩膀和小腿上都有向外涌着血的孔洞。

是弹孔。

他看见Sam沉重地摔倒在地。

大声叫着Sam的名字，Dean奔跑起来。他从来不知道自己的身体居然会如此沉重，仿佛骨骼是钢铁，血液是水银，浑身的皮肉都灌了铅块，重到让他每迈开一步都要担心自己会不会摔倒。

那些军人举着枪，还想往Sam身上补枪，却被几个恶魔扑住。Dean艰难地来到Sam身边，喘息着，跪倒在他身旁。伤口里的血不断外涌，看着Sam紧闭的双眼，Dean却突然感觉自己的身体痛得无以复加。

他也曾受过很多伤。他最害怕的，是父亲拿着烙铁烫坏了他的手背。他这辈子都不愿回忆那时的痛，可现在，他却感受到了千万倍于那时的剧痛。他感觉自己的身体随时都会被这疼痛撕扯成齑粉，以致他甚至不敢贸然伸手。

一个病毒携带者突然扑向Dean，从他身后用力咬住他的脖子。

这些微的痛让Dean稍微动了动。

他感觉到有血从脖子上滑落。

“Sam？”他颤抖着，叫着弟弟的名字。

但是Sam没有回应。

“Sammy？”

眼泪不受控制地涌出眼眶，携带者几乎快要咬断他的喉咙。

Dean伸出手，捧住Sam满是血污的脸。

他仿佛忘记了，自己的那双手套不能被血液污染。

手套，从被血污沾染的地方开始腐蚀，剥落，露出Dean丑陋的双手。暗红色的文字仿佛有了自己的生命，它们顺着Dean的手臂涌向他的双手，烫伤留下的疤痕渐渐消失，最初的符咒再次显现。

携带者捏着Dean的下巴让他的头后仰，他的手指卡住Dean的喉咙，让他无法呼吸。

巨大的窒息感降临，Dean感到痛苦，同时感到一丝平静。

假如他救不了Sam，至少他能死在Sam身边。

复活之日，你将置身血田。

你将哭泣，你将献身；你将流血，你将被污染；你将化作灰烬，你将不朽。

你将引导君王，你是钥匙，你是引路的萤火。

Sam睁开眼睛。

他起身握住Dean的手，伸手捏碎了Dean身后那个携带者的头颅。

Dean睁开虚弱的双眼。

Sam倾身，用力咬住Dean的咽喉。

你是最初的祭品，被君王噬尽骨血。

你将是最后的遗骨，从此天国再无亡灵。

风卷起雪花，发出沉闷的哀鸣。白色掩盖不了红色，雪融化在血里，石板之间的缝隙已被红色填满。混乱的战争仍在继续，但在Lucifer眼中，这还不是战争，至少算不上真正的战争。

他们还有许多事要做，譬如指挥不日来临的恶魔舰队驱逐所有的飞艇，譬如陆地的君王Sam将统帅他的恶魔军队占领王宫，这中间的才叫战争，战争结束之后，他们会在所有恶魔民众面前处死人类的王。

那时才叫胜利。

温暖的血液滚下食道，滑进胃里，Sam喘息着，贪婪地咬紧牙关，仿佛想咬断怀中猎物的咽喉，以此获得更多的血。

死物开始复活，那些躺倒在地的恶魔，在血泊中睁开纯黑的眼睛，拖着满是伤口的身体缓缓爬了起来。它们抖动着身体，雪水从湿漉的发尖滚落。破开的伤口慢慢愈合，它们迈步踏过满地的肉泥，走向人类的军队。

Dean仅剩微弱的呼吸，浑身上下无一处不叫嚣着疼痛。意识开始向飘渺的远方漂浮而去，他能感受到Sam喷洒在他身上的鼻息，却怎么都发不出声音，怎么都叫不出Sam的名字。

或许就像预言中所说，他会死在这里，作为祭品，作为恶魔天国降临之前的最后的尸骨。

不。

Dean艰难地抬手，推了一把Sam的肩膀。

他不应许。

人总该有一死，但他不允许自己死在Sam之前，更不允许自己死在Sam手中。

他知道Sam仍有理智，他知道Sam可以被叫醒。

醒来的Sam一定无法接受Dean死在他手中的事实。

Dean知道自己多爱Sam，也知道Sam多爱他。

他们对彼此的爱都不会少对方一分一毫。

Dean知道这有多痛。

他刚刚尝试过。

不。

咽喉被紧咬，几乎无法呼吸。Dean用尽全身的力量，推着Sam的肩膀，他抓着Sam的头发，想将他拉开。Sam却将他紧紧抱住，身体的伤口被压住，他痛苦地呻吟，却依旧挣扎，抵抗。他用手捧住Sam的脸，拇指摩挲着他的颧骨，皮肤直接触碰皮肤的感觉如此之好，十年对他来说足够漫长，他几乎已经忘记了触碰带来的美好感觉。

“S-Sam……”低微的声音小到几不可闻，失血让Dean感觉体温正在缓慢流失，他觉得冷，Sam的怀抱也不温暖，他觉得奇怪，却依旧本能地偎近他，“求你……Sam……是我，Sam……”

Sam倾身将Dean压倒在地，冰冷的雪水浸湿Dean的衣服，他感觉一阵寒冷。手指也是，Sam的脸颊也是，都是如此冰冷。

Dean几乎绝望。

就像他真的无法拯救Sam，预言终究是预言，Sam将成为恶魔，他将失去曾为人类的一切。

雪落在Dean脸上，落进他的眼睛里，又随着痛苦绝望的眼泪流出眼眶。

他张开手臂，手在冰冷的地上摸索着，寻找他的手杖。他还有武器，还有最后一丝力气。

还有满怀的爱。

所以他不能放弃Sam，也不能放任他。

Sam始终是他最爱的弟弟。

手指触碰到手杖，Dean费力地握住它。

“Sam，求你……Sammy，求你，我是Dean，求你……”他连声低喃，希望Sam能听见自己的声音，希望Sam能回忆起过去，回忆起他第一次病症爆发时，也是有个这样的声音恳求他，希望他能醒来。

“Sam，没事了，我在这里，没事了……Sammy……”

求你。

Dean最终还是放弃了，他松手任由手杖滚落，只是抱紧Sam的肩膀，就像Sam还是小孩那时那样，用尽全力将他抱住，安慰他黑暗并不可怕，告诉他因为哥哥一直在，所以没有什么能伤害到他。

他是个不称职的哥哥。

血液让饥饿的他感到温暖，抚慰了伤处焦灼的痛感。他感觉伤口在慢慢愈合。Sam依循着本能想要吸食更多，想要将这具皮囊中的血液吸食干净。可是有个声音一直在，一直在喊他的名字，他感觉烦躁。

有双手摩挲着他的脸颊。

已经有很长很长一段时间，没人这么亲昵地抚摸过他了。

Sam的记忆有些模糊。

他将猎物压倒在地。

那个声音一直在。

中间有过停歇，而后继续响起。

为什么要叫他的名字？他讨厌别人叫他的名字。

“Sam，没事了，我在这里，没事了……Sammy……”

他更讨厌别人叫他Sammy。

只有一个人可以这么叫他。

Sam顿了一下。

然后有一双手伸过来，紧紧抱住他的肩膀。

“没事了，我在这里，Sammy。”

混沌当中破开一个小口，有刺目的光线照过来，Sam一时有些无法适应。

黑白的画面当中，男孩扑进哥哥怀里，哥哥笑着抱紧他的肩膀，告诉他没事了。

男孩抱紧哥哥的腰，摇晃着小小的脑袋磨蹭着哥哥的肚子，瓮声瓮气地问他“你能不能不要去世”。

黑白的画面也破开一个小口，有色彩从里面流溢出来。Sam看见男孩有棕色的头发，他哥哥有绿色的眼睛。

安静的世界恢复嘈杂，枪声，怒吼声，尖叫声，战马奔驰过的马蹄声。

那双手还紧紧抱着他的肩膀，那个声音还在一直重复着“没事了”。

“Dean！”

他哥倒在雪地里，从喉咙上破开的洞口里外涌着血，厚重的外衣上全是血，衬衫的前襟也被撕破，露出满是细小伤口的胸膛。

听见Sam的声音，Dean眨了眨眼睛。眼泪从眼眶快速滑落，他呻吟着，在Sam连声的呼唤中哈哈笑了两声，虚弱地叫了一声“臭小子”。他想再给Sam一个大大的拥抱，可他现在连起身的力气都没有了。

“拥抱一个吧，Sammy。”他躺在雪中，摊开双手，像是等待拥抱的姿势。

“Dean……”Sam自责地看着Dean，伸出手，却不敢触碰他。舌尖还残留着血腥味，Dean脖子上的咬伤触目惊心。

“嘿……别哭了，小姑娘……”Dean笑起来，脖子上的血迹将他的脸显衬得更加苍白。

Sam用力咬了一下口腔侧壁，小心翼翼将Dean从雪中抱起。

“没事了，Dean，没事了，我很好，我很好……”他呢喃着，将Dean抱住，冰冷的手指摩挲着Dean冰冷的脸颊。举目，到处都是一片狼藉，满地的尸骸惨不忍睹，复活的恶魔们纷纷爬起，预言实现。

想到这一切都是因自己而起，Sam心中满怀愧疚与负罪感。但他没有感怀太久，只是捡起Dean的手杖，扶着他哥小心翼翼往家中赶去。

至少还能有一个暂时躲避的地方。

途中依旧遭遇到几个病毒携带者，Sam能听见流动在他们脑中的思绪。

但眼前仍是彩色的。

Sam也不知道这到底是怎么回事。

他没有想太多。只是抱紧怀中的Dean，用手中的三棱刀捅穿携带者们的胸口。

将Dean带回家，Sam反锁好门，立刻点燃壁炉里的炉火。他脱下Dean身上的所有衣服，小心为他剪开身上已经被扯烂的绷带。胸前的伤口狼藉一片，Dean颤抖着，却只字不提。Sam也没有多问，沉默地为他包扎，将他裹进被子里。

“我很抱歉。”站在床边，Sam唇边还残留着血迹。他想，这不该是一句道歉就能解决的问题，可除了道歉，他不知道自己还能做什么，所以他开口。

Dean躺在床上，浑身的上让他显得很疲惫，但他还是睁着眼睛看向Sam，在Sam开口的同时，说道：“我很抱歉。”

他们的声音重叠到一起，两个人都吃了一惊。

Sam俯身，轻轻抚摸Dean的脸颊，那样的姿势不仅是弟弟在安慰受伤的哥哥，也是爱人之间的抚慰。

他低头亲吻Dean的额头，亲吻他的眉毛与眼睛，每落下一个吻，就会多一句道歉。他停在Dean脸颊上的手指颤抖着，直到现在也无法温暖起来。心中积聚了太多恐惧与惊惶，堵在那里，却一个字都说不出来。

“睡吧，我在这里。”Sam咬了咬嘴唇，说道。

Dean又笑起来，他看见Sam脸上浮起窘迫的表情。

他们还有许多问题要想彼此说明。

然而此刻，Dean只是安静地躺在床上，在Sam的注视之下沉沉睡去。

 


	5. EPILOG

 

　　这场战争持续了超过三年。  
　　Lucifer不止一次反思，到底是哪里出了错。这原本是最顺应宿命最完美的计划，他深信Sam和他一样，身体里流动着暴戾的血液，充满控制欲，渴望他人的臣服。当他在空中俯瞰陆地，Sam也能立于王座之前，接受臣民的伏拜。  
　　这本是注定好的事。  
　　事情的发展原本与预言中所说的不差分毫。  
　　然而最顺利的计划最终还是发展成旷日持久的全面战争。  
　　恶魔们再次倾巢而出，它们巨大的城堡浮出海面，矗立于海滨，与首都的王宫遥相对立。  
　　“我们是哪里出了差错？”Lucifer咬着Michael的脖子，低声呢喃。  
　　Michael抓紧Lucifer的头发。  
　　他想他和他弟弟都不会懂。  
　　他们确实不懂。  
　　因为他们只是相互厌恶对方、却又因为这宿命不得不被紧紧捆在一起的兄弟而已。  
　　“你可以别把我和那个变态相提并论吗？”Dean一边检查弹夹一边忿忿不平地说道。  
　　Sam看了他哥一眼。  
　　他说的可都是实话。  
　　虽然Sam基本上不怎么相信奇迹，但他也不得不承认，是Dean创造了奇迹。强大的宿命，一切有条不紊地进行，却是Dean的拥抱将他从混沌中拉出，将他叫醒。  
　　Sam不由得看向Dean的双手。  
　　Bobby为他制作的那双手套因为被污染而彻底腐烂，好在现在Dean已经不需要它们了。那些符咒还在Dean的手背上，魔女文字书写的可怖预言依旧在Dean的背上，它们都没消失，但也失去了效力。  
　　Sam依旧需要吸食Dean的血，甚至，他还获得了另一样能力——偶尔，他能听见别人内心的私语，那些好的、或是不好的情绪或多或少会影响到他，但每当他听见Dean内心那些有关于他的情绪，他都会得意很久——就算有时听见的只是Dean的腹诽。  
　　而这些，他从来没告诉过Dean，Dean至今不知道他这神奇的弟弟如今变得更加神奇。  
　　Dean可不想说是他们之间的爱创造了奇迹。  
　　这太恶心了。  
　　“不如我们来聊点别的？”Dean悠然举枪，“你确定这枪会比之前那些好用？小发明家？”  
　　结果Sam也跟他们的父亲一样，走上了发明这条不归路——Dean一直弄不太明白，Sam当初念的不是法律吗？结果在机械的问题上，居然比他还要了解，现在军队换了第二代空中战舰，Sam居然也是主要工程师之一。他们大概也是第一对上战争前线的贵族兄弟，好吧，这一定是他们Winchester家的光荣血统作祟。  
　　Sam不太喜欢“小发明家”这个外号，这听上去太蠢了。  
　　“每把枪都有附魔，当然比过去的好用！”Bobby走出来，一脸“你是白痴吗”的表情看着Dean。虽然战争爆发之后，多亏了这对兄弟他才能从监狱里出来，并且还成为了军队的特别顾问，但他简直要被这对兄弟给烦死了，现在除了怎么改造武器这个问题之外，他思考得最多的却是为什么这场战争还他妈的没结束不然他一定让这对该死的兄弟自己开房去。  
　　Sam哈哈笑起来。  
　　“闭嘴！”Dean恶狠狠瞪了Sam一眼。  
　　“你们给我注意一点！”Bobby终于忍不住大吼，“或者你们还是出去吧！天啊，Chuck当初说得可真没错！”  
　　虽然多数人还是没法接受Sam和Dean现在又是兄弟又是伴侣的关系，但当他们知道了这对兄弟之间的故事之后，他们也只是沉默不语，小心翼翼不让自己露出反感或是厌恶的表情。  
　　有时候人类也是会被某种情感感动的。  
　　就算那曾是他们厌恶的。  
　　他们或许一时无法完全接受，至少，不会一如既往地盲目排斥。  
　　理亏的兄弟俩只好摸摸鼻子默默闭嘴。  
　　“有一艘战舰被送来维修，差不多该到了，我走了。”Sam说着抓起军装外套套上，走前吻了一下Dean。Bobby一脸嫌弃地大吼着“快滚”，Dean哈哈大笑着继续玩着Sam新发明出来的那些枪械。  
　　现在陆地战况良好，空中成为主要战场。只要能干掉恶魔们的空中舰队，同时陆地占领恶魔的海滨城堡，那么人类就能获得胜利。  
　　Dean是陆地第一战区的指挥官，因为战绩出色，当初重新组建空中舰队时，曾有人建议他出任舰队的总指挥官，但最后被他拒绝了——经历了三年前那次在Michael那艘飞艇上的恶心飞行经历，Dean发誓这辈子再也不会踏上任何一艘飞艇，任何！  
　　“真希望战争赶紧结束，我他妈太想念John了……”Dean嘟囔着，是时，门外响起敲门声。Dean开了门，是Benny。  
　　“走吧，要集结了。”Benny脸上依旧挂着懒洋洋的笑容，他军帽也是歪歪戴着，一点都不像个军人。在三年前那场大爆发中，令人惊奇的是，同样身为吸血病毒携带者的Benny却没有转化。他自己也不明白怎么回事，时隔几年之后回忆起来，大概是那些罐装陈血救了他。  
　　两人穿过后勤区，迎面碰上Chuck。小个子的书呆子正拿着一堆不知是什么内容的文件匆匆走过，差点撞到Dean。  
　　“嘿，注意一点。”  
　　大概是第一印象太深入人心，Chuck至今对Dean仍有点惧怕的情绪在。  
　　“等这场战争结束，咱们就用不着见面了。”Dean总是这么安慰Chuck，但显然，Chuck一点儿都没被他这句话安慰到。他觉得这简直跟诅咒一样，像他这种没有经历过生死的普通人，可比不上Dean的心宽。  
　　人类的空中战舰将拱卫在城堡周围的恶魔战舰打入海中，巨大的怪物从天而降，落入海中，掀起巨大的海浪。空投部队自空中舰队跳伞下落，陆战部队急速登陆。Dean希望Bobby为他们准备的针对恶魔的迷香能有点作用——以前不觉得这香味有什么，但自从有一次Sam没忍住直接在半掩着门的办公室里操了他之后，他就觉得这东西多少还是有点副作用的。  
　　海滨城堡的占领战役持续了整整六天。  
　　Dean最后是被担架抬上空中战舰的。  
　　他的大腿中了两枪，手臂险些被恶魔扯下来，好在最后只是骨折而已。  
　　最遗憾的是，当第三次全面战争结束，人类与恶魔双方代表签署停战协议时，Dean居然还打着石膏躺在医院里。  
　　宣布停战那天，他听见窗外街道上爆发出欢呼声，有彩带从天而降，他翻了个白眼，心想那一定是Sammy那个小姑娘带上空中舰队的。医院里的伤员们也大声欢呼着，护士们高兴地一一和他们拥抱。从医生口中Dean得知，Michael死了，Lucifer已经被逮捕，目前关在监狱里。  
　　“大概是叛国罪。”  
　　近四年的战争，在Dean身上留下了不少伤疤，曾经他崇拜英雄般的父亲，不知道如今，自己能不能也被人当做英雄。  
　　签署停战协议那天，Sam也去了，Dean听着窗外街道上不时传来的音乐声，笑了笑，突然感觉有些寂寞。  
　　这一定是被Sam传染了。  
　　曾经的他可是个不折不扣的硬汉。  
　　那天傍晚，有人闯进了病房——带着一束新鲜的花。  
　　他走到Dean床边，高兴地将花扔进Dean怀中，俯身捧着他的脸吻了他。  
　　深吻中Dean嗅到一丝情欲的味道，他喘息着，努力从弟弟热切的唇舌之间逃开，低声警告道：“我说……不准在这里脱裤子。”  
　　Sam闻言笑起来。  
　　“我等你出院。”  
　　好吧，那你可有得等了。  
　　这么想着，Dean突然也心急起来。他伸手抚摸着Sam的颈后，突然拉下他，将嘴唇贴上他的嘴唇。  
　　“嘿，Dean，”长吻过后，Sam意犹未尽地舔了舔Dean的嘴唇，他坐到床边，对Dean说道，“我听说王室要奖励我们一艘飞艇。”  
　　Dean闻言愣了一下。  
　　“我们不需要那种废物！卖掉！”  
　　  
　　FIN


End file.
